Boku no hero: An Anti-Hero?
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: Now a Co-Op:What if there were heroes who were able to kill villains who couldn't be taken down by the law?, what if certain Heroes did what the public heroes couldn't do?, Questions can be asked but only the story can answer, this is the Story of the Anti-Heroes or the Villain killers. (Multi tag warning for Lemons for future chapters, you have been warned.)
1. Prologue

**The scene goes to a roof in the middle of the city of Musutafu (Looked it up on the Wikia, look if you doubt me) before a portal opened up that looked like a swirling vortex of Green energy appeared before TME stepped out with a grin on his face.**

 **"Hello everyone, welcome to my solo story, Boku no Hero: An Anti-Hero?, this story deals with the My hero Academia story with some changes so to speak, and the first chapter mixes with Izuku's story here and there with a flashback or two, but this chapter and story mainly star Emerald... yeah yeah, people may complain about a lack of variety, but Emerald is my personal OC, but can you try and have other OC's fill the gap without getting too out of character?, also since this is a solo thing, chapters won't be as long as the ones I make with Atomsk, just in case people wonder about the short chapters." TME said while he looked around.**

 **"Now before any police come by, I'll say that this story gets a dark here and there, and lemon scented as well in future chapters since all lemon subjects are 18 or older but knowing the My hero Academia story, things go for the Dark route sometimes so I'll see you later…. OH CRAP GOTTA GO!... GOD DAMMIT I'M NO VILLAIN!" TME said before he runs off screen with Kamui Woods chasing after him with his Lacquered chains prison at the ready while he called to TME about unlawful use of quirk power which showed he saw the portal.**

* * *

 _Quirks… a mysterious phenomenon that happened long ago for the first time in Qingqing, China with a newborn baby who emitted light was born… many theories were said about the origins of Quirks, could have been mice getting out and spreading a virus... Humans evolving, the list goes on…_

 _However unlike the Newborn Baby with a glowing light that shown the good in Quirks and the Heroes with Quirks who used their powers for the greater good… some were not so good and as a result… Villains were born who used their Quirks for their own gain or to terrorize others… and as a result many Heroes were called in to deal with them…_

 _But… what if there were Villains who needed to be stopped and simply arresting them didn't stop them from continuing their acts?, What if they had to be stopped and they had no choice but to kill them even if the act gave them a bad name..._

 _… even with the symbol of peace All Might… Villains continue to pop out of hiding to cause issues…_

 _That… is where the Villain killers come into play, Heroes who do what the more public heroes like All Might, who is acting as the current symbol of peace for the public can't do…_

 _And this story stars Emerald, the son of the Head of the Ranmyaku Family who is in charge of the Villain Execution Squad called the Elementals, or VES for a shorter name for Villain Execution Squad._

 _They are a group and family who deals with Villians when the Law legally can't for various reasons, more details will be given later but for now… the scene goes to Emerald who is around 4 - 5 or so while he is getting examined by the Doctor's of the Ranmyaku family._

* * *

 **Musutafu City/ ?/ Emerald 5-6, Nocturn, Helios**

 _"I'm sorry Nocturn… Helios... but Emerald should have manifested a Quirk by now, either he was somehow born without one even though he doesn't have that double joint trait, or the trigger to his Quirk hasn't been well… triggered yet." The Doctor said with a serious look on his face while Nocturn, the current head of the Ranmyaku family, and his wife Helios, were with a surprisingly calm Emerald, then again after he got examined, he was playing with a game he had._

 _Emerald at this time was a small kid playing a gameboy or something with a concentrated look on his face, he had brown hair, green eyes, looked a bit scrawny, but all in all seemed like a fun kid, and he didn't seemed too bugged about the Quirk issue._

 _Nocturn had pale white skin and black hair with purple streaks in them that went down his back, he had some dark tattoo like lines that seemed to move here and there... he had a serious look on his face even though, as a Head of the Family, he was oddly relaxed much his advisor's chagrin since a Head shouldn't act like that around guests._

 _Helios looked like a goddess of sorts with pure white hair and perfect snow white skin, she had a figure that showed that even if she was a mother, she was still hot looking with large but not to large of a bust that was hidden by the shirt she wore and the pants showed that she had shaply well toned legs._

 _"Are you sure Doctor?, my Quirk is to generate objects of light after all, and Nocturn's is to generate dark mists that can be used in various ways." Helios said while the Doctor sighs before he spoke up._

 _"I'm sure, unless he's intentionally hiding it or he just hasn't really tried, I don't see why he hasn't used his Quirk yet, the main house allows the use of Quirks for various reasons as long as it's not destructive to others, I can set another appointment for next week or something if you want to try again." The Doctor suggests while Nocturn sighs while rubbing his head._

 _"Might as well not for now, if anything changes, we'll give a call... Emerald, you're not trying to do this on purpose right?" Nocturn said to the Doctor before Emerald looked to his father with puffed out cheeks when he looked away from the game he was playing._

 _"No way!… I try doing things like the others show me... but nothing happens… maybe I just don't have a Quirk like those bullies say." Emerald said while looking a bit down before Helios placed hand on Emerald's head in a comforting way before she said this._

 _"Don't worry, maybe your just a late bloomer, I heard of situations like that before and some people were misdiagnosed when they were told that their Quirk did something else then told." Helios said before Emerald tilt his head from confusion before he said the best thing a 4 to 5 year old would say._

 _"Huh?" Emerald said which caused Helios to sweatdrop while Nocturn chuckles a bit before he said this to help ease the tension._

 _"Well since you were a good boy Emerald, why don't we stop by to get Ice cream or something on the way back, maybe stop by a restaurant or something since it's near lunchtime." Nocturn said with a grin on his face which caused Emerald to let out an excited cheer while he jumped off of the examining table while Helios smiles at Emerald's happy expression on his face before the group left the home and time passes to nearly a year later… nine months to be exact when Helios gave some shocking news._

* * *

 **Nine months later/ Ranmyaku residence**

 _Helios shocked all when she told everyone she was pregnant and birthed twin baby girls, Shrio, the one with white hair, and Kuro, the one with the dark hair… and it was during the time with the babysitter, Serina, that the incident happened…._

 _Serina is a shapely woman with demonic looking wings from her Quirk: Succubus, A Quirk used for seducing others and gaining power when she had sex, the more sex she had, the more power she could use for her illusions, similar to Nemuri Kayama or 18+ only hero Midnight's Quirk Somnambulist, who uses her bodies own aroma to put her target to sleep, Serina used her own to put her target into a lust fueled frenzy, and when she has sex with the person after getting them away into a private place, her sweat helps make the aroma stronger to put them into a more lust fueled frenzy._

 _Serina is an old family friend, who was babysitting the trio and her daughter, Lillum, who was playing with Emerald nearby._

 _Serina wore a thick Yukata with sandals thanks to the windy air, wasn't too bad thanks to the sun but did get the occasional chill thanks to her demonic wings being uncovered._

 _Lillum had tiny versions of her mother's wings and surprisingly heart shaped pupils while she flew from Emerald when it looked like the duo was playing tag which shows she either inherited her mother's Quirk, or had something similar to it while Serina smiles at the two._

 _The group was sitting in a flower garden outside of a rather large noble looking complex with many old Japanese buildings._

 _Shiro and Kuro were sitting next to one another near Serina while they napped in a special stroller that had a tent like object to protect them from the sunlight._

 _A moment later, someone called out to Serina, and when she looked over, she saw Nemuri Kayama AKA 18+ hero Midnight while she carries a tray to her, she was wearing blue form fitting jeans and a sweater over her_

 _"Hey Serina, got those cookies you wanted, got some tea as well, how are Shiro and Kuro doing?" Nerumi asked while she sat next to Serina with a smile on her face and snacks on one, at this point in time she's 19 - 20 years of age._

 _Serina smiles before she took a cookie and munched on it for a moment before speaking up when she swallowed the bite._

 _"Thanks, and they're sleeping like little angel's, honestly thought they would be a handful when Helios broke the news to Nocturn, hehe, never saw him look that excited except when Emerald was born… he… still hasn't manifest a Quirk yet… not saying anything bad… but would it be possible for him to be Quirkless?" Serina said with a smile on her face when she looked to the two sleeping babies before she and Nemuri watched Emerald and Lillum play from a distance whole Nerumi had a cookie again before she said this._

 _"That a problem?, while it's not a common thing nowadays, not having a Quirk can happen, besides, Emerald can still do other things that don't require a Quirk." Nerumi said before she took a drink of her tea._

 _"I don't have an issue, I mean Aizawa has his Quirk erasing Quirk but the rest of his combat style is pure melee and skill from training and I can respect that, I mean I can't use my seductive skills with my Quirk 24/7 without getting it on with a men or women and making sure regular people don't see me... and don't get me wrong, getting it on with villains who have interesting Quirks before subduing them is fun, but if I'm low on energy and low on options, then I'll be glad for getting some combat training, all in all, depending on the situation, pure melee is where it's at, I mean a lot of people are flashy but All Might, and those sexy as hell muscles became the number 1 hero for a reason right?" Serina explained which made Nerumi chuckle._

 _"Alright, point taken you sex demon, but try and keep it down, kids are here, just because Shiro and Kuro are babies who can't understand yet, doesn't mean you can try and corrupt them." Nerumi said with an amused tone to her voice which caused Serina to giggle at that._

 _However, while the duo talked, they didn't notice some shadowy figures on the roof of the large Ranmyaku residence looked down at the group with glares, they waited for the signal from the man with the sound canceling Quirk to give the signal so that no one could call for help._

 _"...So I say to Lucifer, if you bring another charmed women to bed with you, you better share next time or I'll-!" Serina tried to say to Nerumi before the group of Emerald, Lillum, Serina, and Nerumi got surprised when a cloud of smoke appears around the group in a crescent shape before Emerald said this when he got near Lillum in a protective way, he may not have a usable Quirk, but he wouldn't leave Lillum when she couldn't use her own right now for various reasons._

 _Serina and Nerumi quickly got to their feet with worried looks on their faces when the cloud fades to show that multiple masked people were standing in front of them with various outfits before Serina asked this._

 _"Who are you!?, And how did you all get into this place, the guards and the security system should have stopped you long before you got here!" Serina said with a worried look on her face while Emerald, though around 5 - 6, had a pretty good head on his shoulders, and was slowly having Lillum and himself edge towards Serina and Nerumi who stood near Shiro and Kuro to protect them, Nerumi had her eyes on Emerald and Lillum before a large man with multiple rings on his arms spoke up._

 _"Simple…. We came here for revenge for what your boss did to our family members or our superiors etc, etc, long story short… you two bitches leave with that brat with the wings… and we'll let you three live, it's the other three brats we want." The man said with a cold venom in his voice which shocked Emerald, Serina, Lillum, and Nerumi before Serina spoke up with a deadly tone to her voice._

 _"Just try harming these children and you'll lose more than an arm." Serina said while adjusting the Yukata to allow better movement while Nerumi got into a combat stance, they noticed that the masks looked like gas masks when they got a good look and realized their quirks were useless against them if they wore them…. Seems this was planned somehow..._

 _"Your funeral then... 20 to 2 fight so liking our odds... as for how we got in, well... gotta love Quirks right… long story short, two of us here have Quirks to disable electronics and another to make a soundproof barrier, no one will here you all scream." The man said before cracking his knuckles while Serina grit her teeth before giving this order._

 _"Lillum... Emerald... take Shiro and Kuro and run!" Serina said with a serious look on her face which caused Lillum to grab the stroller and run towards the large house while Emerald chases after her with a worried look on his face._

 _"Not like it will do you any good, ladies and gentlemen… attack!" The burly man said before the groups of villains charged the two women who got ready to fight._

 _Serina used some Aikido to flip a few Villains around while Nerumi used some Tai chi mixed with Karate to cause some enemies to either get their attacks redirected or flat out countered when Nerumi slugged them in the side of the face._

 _However when one took damage or got tossed, another took their place to let the harmed ally recover which caused the female duo to grit their teeth when they realized that this was a downhill fight when they were not just throwing themselves at them… they were wearing them down._

* * *

 **With Emerald and Lillum…**

 _The duo with Lillum pushing Shiro and Kuro in the stroller continues to run to see if they could get help..._

 _However before they could get far, an aged but well muscled man jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the duo which caused a shaking Emerald to get in front of Lillum and his baby sisters who shook with fear while her hands tighten on the stroller's handlebars when they saw that this guy, with some kind of fleshy antenna that glowed, had a mask that looked exactly like the masks the others wore._

 _"Well well well, seems we got runners… why don't you turn around before someone gets hurt." The man said with a grin on his face._

 _"D-D-Don't… t-think… m-my… family… w-will let… you… get away… w-with this…" Emerald said to try and scare the man before the man laughed._

 _"HAHAHA… wow, guess your a little man protecting his little girlfriend and baby siblings… guess I should answer that by… DOING THIS!" The man said before kicking Emerald to the side which made him cough up some blood and crash into a wall before he fell to the ground and laughed a few times and held his chest._

 _"EMERALD!" Lillum called out with worry and wanted to go to him before the man spoke up with a grin on his face._

 _"Ah ah ah, leave those little ones and you won't know what I may do… why don't you turn that stroller around and walk on back… or you want to risk those two lives?" The man said with a twisted grin on his face._

 _"D-Don't…. D-Do… *cough*... It...L-Lillum…" Emerald barely got out when he tried to get up but the man used a light kick to kick Emerald to the ground and placed a foot on his head to Lilkum's horror._

 _"Sure she can run… but then you would die, consider it a choice little lady… run and lose your friend here… or turn around and walk." The man said which caused Emerald to grit his teeth before trying to say this._

 _"D-Don't… d-AGH!" Emerald tried to say before the man put a bit of pressure on his head which caused Lillum to look on with a horrified look._

 _"A-Alright!, I'll do it…." Lillum said with an anguished look on her face._

 _"Good… turn around and I'll bring your Quirkless friend and not harm another hair on his head…" The man said with a grin on his face while the scene went back to Serina And Nerumi who, though putting up a good fight, we're exhausted when they tossed or punched one goon after the other but with one taking over after a hit or two, the injured goons had time to recover._

 _However before the two groups could fight more, A man called out which got everyone's._

 _"Alright everyone you can stop fighting." A man said which made everyone look over and to Serina and Nerumi's horror, saw Lillum pushing the stroller back while a goon held the back of Emerald's shirt and carried him while some blood dripped down his chin._

 _"S-Sorry… m-mom… h-he w-would have… k-killed E-Emerald… if I… r-ran." Lillum said with tears running down her face while Serina grit her teeth from anger._

 _"You… fucking bastard… harming children…." Serina said which mad the e the man holding Emerald chuckle before saying this._

 _"Sorry but when Nocturn and this family here killed my son, I got nothing left to lose." The man said before tossing Emerald onto the ground which made his groan from pain._

 _"EMERALD!" Serina said when she tried to go to him but got blocked by two grinning goons._

 _"Now now, as long as the Quirkless brat stays smart and stays down, things will go very smooth." The man with the rings on his arms said which caused Emerald to grit his teeth with frustration._

 _"D-Dammit….why… why can't I use my Quirk!?, Damnit… people make fun of me… I get bullied… now I can't even defend Lillum!... **Why… why… WHY!?"** Emerald thought while his memories of his past came to him… the mocking, the insults to his family… the raw anger and hate he felt when he couldn't even defend himself… and unknowing to the others… thin black and white lines where creeping over his skin and the black lines emitted a black mist while the white emits a white mist, both had a slight glow, but thanks to the low amount, it dissipates before anyone would notice._

 _The ringed armed man then looked to the man with the antenna before giving an order._

 _"Get the babies, and kill anyone who gets in your way." The ringed armed man ordered which caused Serina, Nerumi, Lillum, and the downed Emerald got wide eyes when they heard that before Lillum tried to run again with the stroller but before she could get far, one of the goons tossed something towards Lillum before anyone could react._

 _A moment later, Lillum's head was forced to the side when she fell with a scream and covered her right eye while blood poured between her fingers and Emerald's eyes saw that before… something off was with him..._

 _"LILLUM!... YOU FUCKERS!" Serina roared out with raw anger before Shiro and Kuro started to cry in the stroller while the Antenna man grins under his mask while he approached the infant twins._

 _Emerald felt that strange feeling again while those lines thicken a little and when the Antenna man got close, Emerald felt something off again… a rage and anger like no other…. And… Hatred...and… a thought._

 _"No… nonononono…. Why… **why… Why….. WH-!"** Emerald thought before something… wrong happened when his vision fades while he slowly pushed himself to his knees which got the groups attention._

 _"Well well… wha-AGH!" The ringed man tried to say while blood flowed from where his right arm was while Serina, Nerumi, and Lillum looked on in shock when they saw Emerald behind the Ringed man… with a wide grin on his face while his hair covered his eyes and his body emits a black mist but his fingers emits a light that evaporated the blood on it._

 _Before anyone could even think… Emerald charged the antenna man with shocking speed and a hand drew back while the scene shifts._

* * *

 **Ranmyaku Residence/ Entrance/ Nocturn, Helios, various guards**

 _The scene now shows the front of the compound while a very expensive car pulled in… Nocturn's car, a black Ferrari..._

 _It was pulling into the massive driveway before it parked._

 _A moment later, a Driver walked out of the car before opening a door to show Nocturn while he helped Helios out of the car, she was recently discharged from the Hospital when the Doctors gave her the green light._

 _And it looked like a bodyguard was carrying multiple baskets and trays of food with multiple floating hands, he had no arms._

 _"Thanks for the help Gerald, hope your family likes the meal after you held drop of the surprise for Serina and the others in the flo-!" Noturn tried to say when an alarm went off… in the Flower garden._

 _"What… M-My Babies!, Serina!, Lillum!" Helios said when she talked about move but stumbled before Nocturn supports her and the head of the Ranmyaku family looked to Gerald with a serious look._

 _The message was clear with that one look and Gerald placed the food on the roof of the car and used his floating hands to support a greatly worried Helios who had some trouble standing._

 _Nocturn then had a dark mist emit from him which wrapped around his body before he shot with surprising speed and saw a few of his man running towards the Flower garden and saw them stop with shocked looks on their faces while he pushed through when he heard Shiro and Kuro crying… and Emerald's as well..._

 _What he saw when he got a good view… horrified him… especially with all the blood_

 _"My God… this…" Nocturn said when he saw many body parts and blood and saw Serina tending to an injured Lillum with a greatly worried look on her face and Nerumi while they trying to calm down Shiro before she used a small part of her Quirk to help ease them back to sleep._

 _However… it was Emerald who worried him the most when he was covered head to toe in blood and was on his knees while he cried with a look that showed he didn't expect this for some reason…. The scene then shifts to many years later._

* * *

 **Many years later…**

The camera then pulled back a bit to show a picture of crying Emerald in the middle of the pool of blood with various info about that incident next to it in some kind of book before a person started to think.

 _"...Soon after that…. I realized that I awakened and could… control to some extent... my Quirk, Darklight, a Quirk I can use that manipulate levels of light, from blinding bright levels, to levels that were blacker than the night sky, into various physical shapes like my parents, however…. It was nothing more than a curse to me because of the drawback… it seems that when I tried to go past a certain level, a feeling to when I first awakened it… and killed those man starts to appear so I try to not use it… so I don't kill others…"_ The man thought while looking at a picture that showed the bloody Flower garden while the camera slowly turned to show a much older 18 year old Emerald before he closed the book that had the case file in it while he tried to remember more about that day… but no luck which made a much older Emerald sigh.

 _"Honestly I don't remember what happened after I blacked out... I was tossed onto the ground at one moment… and in the middle of a bloody pool of bodies the next… thankfully everyone was safe but Lillum lost her right eye since that say… it didn't affect her Quirk much since she still had her left eye and the rest of her body emitted a scent that could charm others, honestly though, in order for her Quirk to work, she needs to have sex so I guess she got Serina's Succubus Quirk, still seems a bit off when she could also charm people from a distance but I'm not gonna try much, still wish she didn't mess with my head by flirting with me a lot."_ Emerald thought while blushing a bit at the thought of his seductive friend while he put the case file up in the unsolved section of the family's mission area, the place where Villian killers are given missions before he starts to walk out of that section before a voice got his attention and looked over to see a female servant that was slightly bowing to him.

"Hello master, sorry to disturb you while you look busy but your father requested your presence in his office, said it was important for your schooling on to get your Quirk under control." The servant said which caused Emerald to rub the back of his head.

"Well… thanks… not sure how that will go since I try to never use my Quirk, but thanks anyway." Emerald said while he starts walking to his Father's office while the maid looked on with a worried expression, she had a Quirk to touch and lift things with ease, either with super strength or making an item weightless as long as she touched it and she enjoyed the Quirk greatly.

However ever since that attack years ago, Emerald barely if not flat out refused to use his Quirk… like he was afraid of it… and even said to his parents when he nearly had a breakdown with done bullies in the past that he wished he was Quirkless… Helios and Nocturn didn't know what to do to help Emerald after that incident… I mean… what could you do when your scared of your own Quirk….

* * *

 **Ranmyaku compound/ Nocturn's office/ Emerald, Nocturn**

"What do you mean you signed me up to go to U.A. Dad!?" Emerald said with a shocked look on his face while he looked to his dad who was writing on some documents.

"Like I said, I've signed you up for the entrance exam at U.A. to get your Quirk under control, you can argue but my decision is final, you'll be going there so you can get over your fear, Quirks aren't inherently evil, you've seen many people use them after all." Nocturn said with a serious look on his face.

Now… most might be confused, why sign up for U.A. now when 18?... Well the thanks to some new laws... only 18 and above people can get into U.A. since minor highschool branches were made to help prepare the students if they wanted to go to the hardest school there is for Heroes, granted it caused some issues when the idea was suggested and passed, but thanks to these Branches, people wouldn't have to worry about certain exams like the robotic entrance exam, granted some did it the old fashion way but it is a rare thing for it to happen, sometimes around 100 or 200 took that method and that number neared the thousands in the past with various applications.

Emerald grit his teeth before he said this.

"But I never really trained before, how would I pass the Exam!, I heard those are the toughest entrance exams there are, and it starts in a month!" Emerald said in an attempt to get his dad to change his mind.

However Nocturn just sighed and said this.

"Lillum thanks to Serina and her connections, Shiro and Kuro, who skipped grades, and a few of your friends are signing up the exam that way and many others as well, I also heard All might is applying as a teacher there so he could lend some advice after all, and Nerumi is there as a teacher as well hehe." Nocturn said which caused Emerald to blush a bit when Lillum and Nerumi was mentioned, granted Lillum maybe obvious but Nerumi?, Well that story can be answered later.

"Still, I heard the entrance exam is tough, Lillum Is smart, Shiro and Kuro too… honestly my grades are not the best and can't even control my Quirk… what if I go berserk?... It wasn't just the flower bed years ago remember?" Emerald said which showed this happened before which caused Nocturn to sign before asking this.

"And will you live in fear your entire life?, I already have a bodyguard for you when your not in the compound and she's around your age as well so she can take the exam to get stronger as well." Nocturn said which caused Emerald to sweat drop before he sighs.

"Alright… I'll… give it a try, but don't say I didn't warn you when I fail… if you'll excuse me…" Emerald said before he turned to exit the room while Nocturn sighs before saying this.

"Trust me Emerald… you'll thank me when you get older… especially since you have multiple Fiance's you'll have to protect someday and satisfy soon… hehe." Nocturn said with a chuckle at the end before he went back to writing on his documents while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **When the scene fades back in, we see Kamui wood going past an alleyway with a trash can next to it.**

 **A moment later, TME popped his head out while the trash can lid sat on his head before whispering this.**

 **"Sorry everyone but I'm making this short since I'm hiding right now… but from here on out, this story will have lemons and harems galore so no people under the age of 18 for lemons, hence the U.A. being for 18 year olds and the high school branches, seems to make sense so that things can be more… thought out for people with Quirks not suited for battle, and while this chapter maybe a bit put together here and there, things should pick up later… for now… I'll be hiding in this trash can so Kamui Wood doesn't find me… until next time everyone." TME explained to the readers before he ducked back down into the trash can with the lid hiding him before the scene fades to black.**


	2. Exam Day and New Experiences

**The fades in to show TME while he popped his head out of an alleyway and looked around before whispering this.**

 **"Can't believe I gotta hide… not a freaking villain… anyway just to keep things short I'll just say that things go more in line with the Boku no Hero plot with some changes here and there, and just to let you know, all lemons have 18 year old people or older in them, so expect lemons galore with some combat here and there during certain sections… now if you'll excuse me." TME said before he moved a bit before he opened a portal and hopped to another location while the scene shifts.**

* * *

 **Musutafu City/ ?/ ?**

The scene then focused on the front of the Ranmyaku compound gate to see Emerald walking out in his own gear that showed that he didn't really care if he passed or not, all he cared about was just getting to and from that place as fast as he could so he wouldn't go berserk if he overused his Quirk Darklight…. The ability to manipulate various levels of light into various shapes.

Emerald was waiting at the front gate when he got a text from Lillum that told him to meet her at his front door, but she was late while Emerald got a half lidded look on his face.

"Guess she's fueling up if she's taking the exam." Emerald said while he had a slight blush when he knew what she was doing right now if she was late while the scene shifts.

* * *

 **?/?/ Lillum**

The scene now focused on Lillum herself while she was sucking a man in his 20's off in an alleyway while another, much larger middle aged man, fucks her pussy while her skirt and shirt was pulled up to show her large F to G cup breasts which two women sucks on when they knelt under her and Lillum shows an ass that would put most women's asses to shame while she wore a heart shaped eyepatch on her head where her missing eye once was.

The two men, strangers who got seduced by Lillum a few minutes ago, were with ladies who looked like a wife of the middle aged man and the girlfriend of the younger man and were getting close when Lillum tightened her pussy on the dick in her pussy and sucked the man's dick that was in her mouth with gusto.

The middle aged man who had a bulky look which showed that he has a power based quirk that made him look younger then he seemed while he looked like he had bull like horns on his head used a bit of power to spank Lillum's ass with his right hand which made Lillum moan and groan when her ass ripples a bit from each hit while the two women under her used their tongues to please Lillum's nipples, one had a long snake like tongue while the others was scratchy like a cats, the younger women had cat like features while the older looking one had reptile like features and a full snake like body from the hips down which made her slither around, they both had semen dripping down their bodies from their ass's and pussy's.

The man that Lillum was sucking off seemed to have a propeller fan or something on his back gripped Lillum's head before he forced her to deepthroat him which made Lillum's eyes widen in surprise before she adjusts a moment later which allows her to take the dick easily.

For a few minutes, the two men continue to fuck Lillum's pussy and mouth before the two roared out when they came hard in her after the bull like man pushed himself balls deep into Lillum's pussy and the man with the propeller pulled her head to fully take his dick before he came hard down her throat.

Lillum in turn groans loudly from how full she felt before she came hard on the Bull man's dick while her breasts squirt milk into the women's mouths, thanks to an added benefit of her Quirk, she wouldn't get knocked up unless repeat attempts were made or if a person her body and mind liked showed up… and there was one but he had some issues to work out first before she could ask him.

A minute later, the duo tapped off before pulling their dicks out of Lillum's holes to pant for breath while Lillum did the same before she groans when the woman with the Cat Quirk starts to eat her pussy out while the Naga like woman moved to kiss Lillum on the lips while her long tongue danced in Lillum's mouth.

A minute later the duo finished by pulling their heads away from Lillum's body before the Naga woman spoke up.

"Thankssss for the fun, hope we can have more ssssometime ssssooon." The Naga woman said while she hissed a bit on the S's.

Lillum, after she catches her breath, chuckles before saying this.

"Oh believe me, I'll make sure to call you if I'm ever in the area, you four did add your numbers and hero names to my phone." Lillum said while she looked to her phone, and blinked a few times to see it ringing with the caller ID saying Emerald with a couple hearts that were before and after his name.

Lillum remembered the text she sent before saying this when she stood up and after grabbing her panties and bra, and passed them to the two women to their confusion before Lillum said this with a grin.

"So you 4 can remember this day, share well, and I hate to fuck and run but I am making a person I'm meeting wait, so I gotta go now." Lillum said before she buttoned up her shirt and was about to leave the alleyway after stretching her wings and gathering her things before the Cat woman spoke up.

"Hey Sweet ass." The Cat woman said which made Lillum look back before she raised a hand to catched something that was tossed at her and saw that it was a pair of panties that had a tiger like pattern on them.

"Hehe, consider them good luck if you want." The Cat Woman said when she equipped Lillum's panties which made Lillum chuckle before saying this.

"Oh definitely will be coming for you later." Lillum said before she equipped the Tiger pattern panties before she turned to exit the Alleyway while saying this.

"Going to have to clean up first, good thing I asked him to wait an hour early." Lillum said before she walked to the nearest bathhouse to clean before the scen went to Emerald… about 10 minute later.

* * *

 **Musutafu City/ Ranmyaku compound front entrance/ Emerald**

When the scene went to Emerald, he was playing a game on his phone thanks to an Emulator and was getting to a good part of the game he was playing before he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey Emerald, sorry for the wait." The voice called which caused Emerald to look towards the source with a half lidded look before he said this.

"Well considering how you fuel up your quirk Lillum, I wouldn't be surprised since the UA entrance exam is today." Emerald said before he saved his progress in the game he was playing and pockets his phone before standing up while Lillum giggles at that before she starts floating around Emerald with her wings helping her do that, hard to tell if her Quirk was some kind of flight based Quirk or a Quirk to have her have the iconic abilities of a succubus… so many just call Lillum's Quirk Succubus.

"Ah, big sis Lillum and Big bro Emerald." Two voices called out which made Lillum, who smiles and Emerald to blink a few times before he looked back to see two younger girls running their way with custom made gear for UA school purposes and a woman with ebony colored skin and cat like features was seen, unlike the stranger cat woman, this one was well known to Lillum.

"Leo!" Lillum called out before she flew towards the woman who got a surprised look on her face when she found her head smothered by Lillum's massive cloth covered breasts which made the two smaller girls giggle when the ebony skinned woman called Leo stumbles a bit before Emerald said this.

"Hey Lillum, mind not teasing Leonel there?, were supposed to be going to the entrance exam now if we want to make it in time, gotta walk Shiro and Kuro there as well since they are still kids." Emerald said when he pulled out his phone real quick to check the time before putting it away after he got it, though Shiro and Kuro puffed out their cheeks at the kid part.

The others then looked at Emerald before they agreed before the group starts the trip with Leonel as the guard for them all to the main UA schooling in the city… UA collage.

* * *

Musutafu City/ UA College entrance/ Emerald, Shiro, Kuro, Leonel, Lillum

When the group got to the school's entrance, they saw many people of various shapes and sizes walking in with many catching their eyes when they used a bit of their Quirks to either get around or show off a bit, with power based users flexing or showing off their strength by carrying some people into the entrance, speedy ones zipping in, the flying type of Quirk users land nearby and enter the building, and that was the more normal looking Quirks that were seen.

Honestly Shiro and Kuro looked excited when they looked around before they heard a loud voice which made the group look over to see a guy who looked like his hair spiked out from an explosion while another with black slightly curled hair cowered a bit from the angery looking guy.

"Don't stand in my way, or do you wanna fucking die?" The explosive guy said while the other one nervously said this when the explosive one passed him.

"Hey there, G-Good morning, and let's both do our…" The Nervous guy said before Emerald and the others heard people say this when others saw the explosive guy.

"Hey, isn't that Bakugou?, the guy from the sludge guy incident with the explosion quirk?" A applicant said before another agreed with him while Emerald said this after a moment of thought.

"Guess the spiky haired one is Bakugou, heard about that incident a few days ago when All Might rescued him, also heard about a Quirkless guy trying to save him but got chewed out in the end for being reckless… that Bakugou guy doesn't seem pleasant to me though so I don't get why a Quirkless person risked their life like that…." Emerald said when he remembered seeing the news talking about Bakugou being taken hostage and him getting a bit out of control with his Quirk: Explosion: A Quirk that can cause litteral explosions from his hands to appear, when used right, a very versatile and handy Quirk… but when not used right… very deadly…

That's when one person spoke.

"Well because it's part of a person's instinct to help someone out no matter what."

Emerald and the others blink a bit when the look to the source of the voice to see four people looking at them, two men, two women, one guy and girl looked like twins like Shiro and Kuro, though unlike Shiro and Kuro had a black and white theme going thanks to their quirks, the twins in the other group looked the same color wise.

First person is a male that appears to be at Emerald's height.

He has white skin, with blue hair, yellow eyes and surprisingly some wolf like qualities.

His outfit consists of a black shirt, grey jeans with a few tears here and there to make it look stylish and some grey sneakers.

The woman next to him could obviously be his twin since she's the same height as the male, has blue hair, same eye color and same wolf like qualities.

She was seen wearing a long red jacket, with a white shirt, blue jeans and some black boots.

Plus if you see her bust it could be at least C-D size.

The third person is a bit short like 3 inches shorter than the twin duo. His skin was white but his hair had black, green eyes and white follow by a some panda like patterns.

His outfit was a robe but no could tell why.

The fourth and final person was a female who was a couple inches taller than Emerald.

She has flawless skin with pink hair tied in a ponytail and has blue eyes.

If you look at her arms you can tell they are well toned meaning she works out or something.

She's seen wearing a Kill Bill style suit but the color was actually magenta.

If you see her bust size there at least D-E size.

Emerald and the others, though a bit confused, did have various reactions, Shiro and Kuro looked excited to see twins like themselves, Lillum gave all four of them a lustful look while Leonel held her weapon in hand, she was on guard duty after all while signing up, and Emerald… just had narrowed eyes before he said this.

"Maybe, but what if he got killed as a result?, who are you all by the way?, these two are my sisters, Shiro and Kuro, this is Lillum, and this is Leonel." Emerald said while he introduced each lady.

Cedric chuckled before he spoke up.

"Cedric Middleton is my name. This is my twin sister Cedrina. The one next to her is our friend Daniel and the one on the end is our other friend Maite." He said before the trio waved a bit to the group.

Everyone else but Emerald and Leonel waved, Leonel made sense because she was holding a spear, but Emerald… just seemed to not like being around them.

Cedric blinks for a bit before he spoke up.

"I take it you're not interested in meeting new people?"

"Lets just say I don't care if I pass or not, I just want to get away from people who have Quirks period… before I lose it..." Emerald cryptically said with some venom in his voice before he turned away and starts walking into the massive building that the Exam was being held in.

Cedric and his group were confused before Maite spoke.

"What did he mean by that? Did we say something wrong?"

"No, Big bro just doesn't like his Quirk and doesn't want to be around others and risk losing control… people got killed as a result even though it was to protect us, we heard it was when he first used his Quirk, bad people tried to kidnap us to get to mom and dad but Emerald snapped and killed them all, but it wasn't him, but another part of him that comes out when he uses his Quirk too much..." Shiro and Kuro said at the same time while they looked at Emerald while he walked while Lillum and Leonel looked worried when Shiro and Kuro said that like it was nothing.

Cedric and his group were a bit shocked when they heard that before Cedrina spoke.

"What do you mean like a another? Like a split personality?"

Shiro and Kuro looked to one another before they looked to the group and nods.

"Yeah, he only comes out when big bro is stressed in certain fights, mainly when big bro feels powerless and the other him gets rid of the bad guys, but Big bro is never awake to see him help us, so he thinks his Quirk is nothing but a curse." Shiro said before Kuro said this.

"Yeah, but he never harmed Family and people big bro cared for… though things did get messy a few times." Kuro said when she remembered seeing a lot in a few incidents.

That's when Daniel spoke.

"He has been in other situations before like this?"

"Well, there was when he first got his Quirk after big sis lost her eye, there was those bad men who wanted to try and harm us, think it was something mommy's and daddy's do when they are alone, and a few who tried to harm big sis here, but big bro protected us no matter how much pain he was in, we don't want him to get hurt but he's a good big bro, even if his help gets really messy when there are so many pieces of bodies scattered around, good thing our family has a full license to kill in certain situations right?" Shiro said before she looked to Kuro like killing was a normal thing which Kuro nodded to… just what kind of Family do these two belong to.

Cedric and his group was a bit taken back when they heard that before Cedric spoke up.

"Okay well we may not no what happened but I don't think Emerald should deny what he has. I mean without the Quirk, I not sure what he would do. Forgive me if I said something wrong. I kinda have a habit of doing that without realizing it."

Shiro and Kuro looked to one another before smiling before looking back at Cedric.

"No worries, but can you all be big bro's friend?, he tries to keep away from others and we worry he won't have friends when he's older… or maybe you two pretty ladies could be big bro's girlfriends?, he's not really popular with people because he stays away from practically everyone but big sis Lillum here and you two seem nice, and she likes to get with a lot of people right?" Shiro said while Kuro nods innocently while Leonel glares at Lillum who laughed nervously at that.

Cedric and Daniel were a bit confused when they saw that glare before realizing that while Maite and Cedrina blinks in surprise before they look at one another for a moment before they look at the sisters before Cedrina spoke.

"Well I don't know about the girlfriend thing yet but I'm sure we can try to be Emerald's friend after hearing what happen." She said before she and Maite smiled while Cedric and Daniel nods.

Shiro and Kuro smile before they rushed towards the four and Shiro and Kuro grabbed Cedric's, Cedrina's, Maite's, and Daniel's hands before they starts to excitingly pull them towards the building.

"Come on then, Big bro maybe in a corner or something, got to make a good first impression right?" Shiro and Kuro said with excited tones while Lillum chuckles before following and Leonel sighed when she realized this job just got a bit more… annoying if she has to protect these four people now.

Cedric and his group were a bit surprised when they saw the girls do that to them as they were dragged inside the building.

A bit later, the camera went to a confused Emerald who said this… when Cedric, Daniel, Cedrina, and Maite was sat next to him in the massive hall while Cedrina and Maite were placed right next to him while Shiro and Kuro sat in front of the group with Leonel and Lillum next to one another.

"So… why was I dragged here in the middle of the freaking room you two?" Emerald asked Shiro and Kuro who looked at one another before giggling and looked back at the stage which made Emerald sweatdrop before he said this.

"Sorry if these two dragged you four into this, they can be pushy at times." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

That's when Cedric spoke.

"No worries. But listen… we heard what happen and I can see why you don't trust Quirks and people like us but… we're gonna prove to you that we can be trusted and hopefully we be your friend."

Emerald flinched at that before giving Cedric a cold look before saying this.

"Hooo…. So you bloodied your own hands as well?" Emerald asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well… no."

"Then unless you go through something like I have, I would suggest leaving me alone, my Quirk makes me a monster after all." Emerald said but before anyone could say anything, the lights dimmed and a some lit up on center stage to show a man with long hair and speakers on his neck before he said this with a loud tone.

 **"For all you examiners tuning in… welcome to my show today… EVERYBODY SAY HAY!"** The man said before Emerald and the others heard the nervous kid speaking up a few seats away with Bakugou after a minute of awkward silence and the man went on to start explaining the exam, and the nervous kid sounded excited.

"It's the voice hero, Present Mic… wow!" The nervous kid said before he starts going on a slight mini rant while Bakugou told him to shut up before Present Mic said this.

 **"As it says in the applicant requirement, You listeners will be in a 10 minute urban mock battle after this, you can bring anything you want with you into the ring, and after this you head to one of many rings you'll be assigned to, so sorry for anyone with friends but chances are you may not be with them, but if so, still go to since for this exam… you need points, if you look at the card on the desk in front of you, you'll see which block your assigned to."** Present Mic said before Emerald and everyone else in the room picked up their cards… and oddly enough, everyone in Emerald and Cedric's group where in group B.

Present Mic waits for a bit to allow everyone to read the card and Cedric's group saw Emerald, Shiro, and Kuro's last name of Ranmyaku… the family of infamous Villain killers who do the bloody work when regular heros are not able… rumors tell of many horrible things the family do to get the job done, and if people wanted revenge… then no wonder Emerald would have a negative view on Quirks…

Cedric and his group were shocked when they read the cards before each one had one thought.

 _'Well that explains why his family was targeted.'_ Cedric thought.

 _'No wonder Emerald hates Quirks._ ' Cedrina thought.

 _'Oh boy… looks like making friends with him is gonna be a challenge._ ' Daniel thought.

Maite looks at the card before she took a glance at Emerald before she had this thought.

 _'Well I can't deny that he looks cute when meeting him but if I'm ever gonna try and be his friend then I have to show him that I'll be there.'_

A moment later, Present Mic spoke up to get everyone's attention when he decided everyone had enough time to read their cards and an image popped up on screen to show a small city area with three silhouette images of robotic villains appearing.

 **"Three types of Villains are stationed at each battle center, you get points depending on the rank of the Villain so dear viewers, your goal is to use your Quirks to take out as many villains as you can before time expires, but of course attacking other examminess and doing unheroic acts are forbidden."** Present Mic said before a person stood up and loudly said this when he raised his hand.

"May I ask a Question?" The man who on closer inspection wore glasses.

 **"Okay."** Present Mic said while pointing at the person before a spotlight appeared over the students head while the person points to a piece of paper that he had.

"On the printout, there are four types of villians, if that is a misprint then U.A. the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." The man with glasses said before he placed his hand on his chest and said this.

"We Examines are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." The man said before pointing towards the nervous student.

"In addition, you with the curly hair…" The man said which caused the nervous student to point at themselves with confusion before the glasses wearing man said this.

"You've been muttering all this time, its distracting, if your here on a pleasure trip, you should leave here immediately." The glasses wearing man said before Emerald surprisingly said this before anyone else could speak which caused a spotlight to shine on him.

"Maybe, but compared to you for pointing it out, I doubt others here really noticed, personally, you pointing it out and making his muttering an issue is more distracting, and I doubt anyone here is here for a pleasure trip... like you said, this is U.A. a place where people come here to train to be heroes like you said, so tell me, how is he distracting when most of the people here are taking it seriously… personally I don't care either way if I pass or not, but I won't let others put down others around me… I don't like bullies after all." Emerald said while giving the man a narrow eyed glare.

The man with glasses however scoffed before speaking up.

"If you don't care about passing then why are you even here?"

"Well I doubt anyone will remember me so I don't exactly see why I should even tell, but take a look around, who is more distracting, the nervous guy next to the explosive one there… or you?, personally I can admire a guy who came here no matter how nervous he is, shows courage and what not even with how he acts… seems like a real hero to me, and just to point out so others will leave me alone and to get you to shut up… I hate Quirks…. My past with them has brought me nothing but grief but my father sent me here so I can get training… that a good enough answer for you?" Emerald said which greatly shocked the nervous kid for many reasons while Bakugou just scoffed while he ignored Emerald while Emerald's body emits both a dark mist but a glowing white one as well to show his Quirk was about to activate while black and white tattoo like lines appear on his body.

Cedric and his group were a bit surprised before Daniel tries to speak.

"H-Hey Emerald. You should forget him. He's not worth it."

"Depends on if he wants to keep causing an issue, I personally don't care either way… but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only pissed off person in the stands… like this glasses guy said… plenty of people are applying for the best school in Japan… so think that guy there is the only nervous one?" Emerald said with a serious tone while everyone heard him.

That's when Maite spoke up.

"Well I don't know what everyone thinks but even though I have some confidence, I'm still a bit nervous for what these tests have in store."

"Maybe, but I'm not the one pointing it out and trying to mess with another applicant… he is." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at the glasses wearing man.

"Well who cares what he thinks? We all have a right to be here. Plus I think it's good that the applicant over there has the courage to apply here." Maite said.

"Exactly… so I ask you glasses wearing guy, do you know his life story and his reason for being here?, do you know how much courage it took to come here?, you say he should leave if he's on a pleasure trip, but unless you know him greatly, I doubt you can honestly say with 100% certainty that he should be here or not… actions speak louder than words… so why not let him prove himself by taking this exam… pass or fail… at least he tried and gave it his all… I'll leave you with that food for thought." Emerald said before he crossed his arms and looked back to Present Mic while the nervous looking guy seemed… impressed a bit with the way Emerald said that.

The glasses wearing guy scoffed again before speaking up.

"I'll believe it when I see it. And by the way girl with pink hair, no one asked you to speak." He said that caused Maite to frown at him.

However a burst of light and Dark energy was felt from Emerald before he said this.

 **"I believe she and her friend was trying to get me to step away from this conversation with a stubborn bastard like you… like you said I don't have a real reason for being here… but do you want to make a scene and get kicked out with me?, I have no real loss either way… how about you?"** Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.

The glasses man however gave Emerald a serious look before he spoke up.

"Technically you are making a scene."

"Maybe, but who threw insults where they shouldn't?" Emerald said when he looked the man with glasses in the eyes to show him cold voids that showed no emotion at all.

The glasses man sees the look before he spoke up.

"I'm only doing it to keep the applicant from making a fool of himself."

 **"And do you know if he is a fool?, for all you know, he could be a re** al hero in the making but is just nervous like you said, I mean how about you… nervous?" Emerald asked when he calmed down greatly.

"On the contrary no. I come from a family of Heroes and was told to always make sure that the rules can't be broken." The glasses man did.

"And is he breaking rules?, nervousness isn't a crime after all, even if he is a tiny bit vocal, are the people around him bothered?" Emerald said before Present Mic said this finally.

 **"Okay, Okay you two, and examinee 7111, thanks for the great message, the fourth type of villain is worth zero points, an obstacle so to speak, and one designed to go nust in narrow spaces, it's not impossible to beat but there would be no point to it, I recommend you listeners try and avoid it, how is that examinee 7111, that a good reason we didn't count it since it's worth nothing?"** Present Mic said to the glasses wearing man after explaining the zero point target to everyone.

"It does. Though it shouldn't be there if the fourth villain is nothing." The glasses man said.

 **"Maybe, but you never know if an unexpected situation occurs, think of the Zero pointer as a situation to adapt to, after all, being a Hero is something that is not set in stone and various things happen, Villain battles with innocents around, rescue operations while making sure a person is safe no matter what, Etc, but unless you can adapt to a situation on a dime… well… how can this not be part of the test for Heroes aspiring for the top of the top?, all heroes should be ready for anything and U.A. is not holding back even with this exam, so think of the Super power Zero pointer as one of those obstacles to overcome while you all get points, it wouldn't be an exam if the exam was easy right?"** Present Mic said to get The Glasses wearing man calmed down.

The glasses man took a moment to calm down but still had a passive look before speaking up.

"Very well. I will take your word for it until otherwise." The Glasses man said before bowing and sitting down a moment later before a few others spoke up to one another.

 _"I see… so its like one of those obstacles in games right?"_ One person said before another said this.

 _"Kinda feels like a game now."_ Another person said before Present Mic said this.

 **"That is all from me, Finally I'll give all you listers a present, our school motto… The Hero Napoleon bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes… go beyond…"** Present Mic said before shouting this.

 **"PLUS… ULTRA!"** Present Mic said before saying this.

 **"Now everyone, good luck suffering."** Present Mic said before everyone in group B, from the nervous guy and the glasses wearing one to Emerald and Cedric's group and a few others were put on a bus and taken to the area where the test was… though test area was an understatement… it was a freaking City in the middle of nowhere… thankfully everyone was dressed a bit differently for the physical exam from exercising gear to sweats and all that.

Emerald's group minus everyone was stretching bit for the exam while Emerald himself didn't look interested so he just put his hands in his pockets.

Cedric and his group looked at Emerald before Cedric spoke.

"Hey, man I thought it was great how you stood for the applicant that was nervous."

"Yeah well like that did much good, heard the guy mutter about thanking someone but got stopped by that Glasses guy who seems to have the wrong Idea… again… maybe I should kick his ass and be done with this exam." Emerald said when he saw the glasses wearing guy talking with the nervous looking guy.

Cedric didn't know what the glasses guy was talking to him before he looks at Emerald before speaking.

"Regardless whether the douchebag deserves it, it probably won't be worth it. The important thing is that you have people to back you up."

"In this exam?, dude, you would be better to support Lillum since her abilities are not really battle based, I'll just be here or there killing time till this exam is done." Emerald said when he points a thumb at Lillum who grins at Cedric and his group with a lustful look in her eyes.

However the two groups heard muttering about how weak the nervous guy looked before hearing this in unison.

"Lucky…" Most of the Applicants muttered out of the Nervous guys earshot… but was well heard by everyone else.

Cedric and his group blink for a moment before He spoke up to Emerald.

"But isn't Lillum a friend of yours? Surely you also want to help her too."

"Yeah but how would I help if I go berserk?, personally I would love to help but-!" Emerald tried to say before everyone heard Present Mic's voice.

 **"OKAY START!"** Present mic said which made everyone look to him before he yelled this.

 **"WHAT'S WRONG?, THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL FIGHTS!... RUN RUN!, THE DIE HAS BEEN CAST YOU KNOW!"** Present Mic yelled before Emerald's group and Cedrina's group blinked a few times with the nervous guy doing the same as well… before realizing that they were the only ones left out of the exam site… while everyone else was running already.

"I-I'm behind… already!" The nervous guy said before he starts running after them.

Cedric and his group were a bit surprise before Cedric spoke.

"Well then guys, let's get to it." He said before Cedric and his group starts running.

A moment later, everyone else ran after them with Emerald just walking while thinking this.

"Wow… can not believe people are serious about this." Emerald thought while he followed, he knew Leonel would protect Shiro and Kuro while getting her own points and Lillum would stick with Cedric's group so she was well protected… though Emerald did worry about the nervous guy before he starts to jog to see if he can find him.

And after a bit of time passed, he found the nervous guy who was looking around while he was panting for breath while many others were destroying bots here and there, hell even Lillum took a few down in a few areas when she promised to do something for a few applicants after the exam was over if they could damage the bots enough for her to hip check and destroy so she got her points as well… while Emerald and the Nervous guy it seems had none.

"Hey Nervous guy, you okay physically?" Emerald said to get the nervous guys attention.

The nervous jolts before he turns around only to smile a bit when he saw Emerald before speaking.

"Y-Yeah… I'm o-okay. T-Thanks for… s-sticking up for me." He stuttered.

"No worries, though you really should do that yourself, your suppose to be a Hero from taking this exam right?, personally I don't really care so I got 0 since I just came here to check on you... my sisters, the two small girls here, Lillum, the big breasted lady with me, and Leonel, the woman with the spear, are already racking up points, though it looks like they are gathering together over there with another group are already friendly, lets head over there and see if we can't at least get you a few points with their help." Emerald said to help the nervous guy cheer up a bit.

The nervous guy gulps a bit before he spoke up.

"O-Okay."

However, before the duo could take a single step… the earth shook and the duo stumbles before a commotion was heard and many people ran past them, the glasses wearing man included when Emerald, and the nervous guy looking to see what was going on… to see to their shock… a monstrous Zero pointer robot… that was much bigger then multiple buildings combined… and taller as well… right over Lillum's group and Cedric's group when they were exhausted… and apparently… they had a plus one that Emerald and The nervous guys didn't notice yet until she made a pained yell… a woman who helped the nervous guy from falling earlier and looked like she was down for the count when a piece of debris fell on her which pinned her to the ground.

The nervous guy's eyes widen before he surprised Emerald by going after the giant mechanized robot.

Emerald's eyes widen in shock when the normally nervous guy who looked like he would cowered normally charged the monster sized bot and jumped towards it… and the next thing he was to his amazement was the nervous guy pulling his arm back… and roaring this when he sent his fist forward to attack the robot.

"SMMMMAAAAASHHHH!" The nervous guy roars before slugging the giant robot… and sent it flying with its head getting totaled and away from the girl who helped him and from Emerald's group and Cedric's group.

Everyone stopped running to look at the nervous guy with an AWED looks when they saw the nervous guy hit the giant robot before he starts falling to the ground.

The nervous guy panicked as he tries to think of something before he decides to use his left fist to break the fall even though there's no chance that he'll survive if he misses.

However what he, and Emerald, his group, and Cedric's group didn't expect was the pinned woman to do something and jumped on a part of a robot before it starts floating and flew up to the falling guy… right before she slapped him on the cheek and his falling oddly slowed to a safe landing before she said something while touching her finger tips and she and the nervous guy fell to the ground… right before she somehow puked up rainbows behind the broken piece of machinery… guess that was the cost of her Quirk... though the rainbow thing was odd...

Cedric, his group and everyone else did not know what just happened but some were happy that the pinned girl and the nervous guy were safe.

However… to everyone's horror… another machine appeared that looks even bigger than the other one and had its sights set on the Nervous guy, the recently unpinned girl, everyone in Cedric's group, and everyone in Emerald's group minus Emerald and was already ready with a punch to throw at the exhausted group.

Most of the groups were to tired to move however it sees that Maite came to the nervous guy and unpinned girl and tries to help them up.

Unfortunatly, when she tried to get them out… the robot sent the giant attack forward right before Shiro and Kuro yelled this with Lillum and Leonel looking frightened.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Shiro and Kuro yelled before the fist rockets toward them all and the attack was already right on top of them and caused everyone to close their eyes to expect the impact… but it never came…

Maite, the nervous guy and the unpinned girl looks up before they and everyone's widen at what they saw.

They saw that Emerald had charged under the fist… and caught it with both of his hands while his Quirk worked in overdrive to support his body… veins bulge to the breaking point, the tattoo like lines on his body were thick as hell and gave him a demonic look when his body glows to show that he was bleeding when his skin starts to rip here and there from the strain… the ground under his feet cracked from the raw force that the robot used… all in all… Emerald somehow was able to stop it… bit barely.

"Emerald!" Maite shouts.

Emerald however roars when two extra arms appear from his back, both made of Darkness and light right when he said this to everyone who can hear them.

"I don't care if I become a hero or not…." Emerald said when the arms of light and Darkness went to grip the hand and pushed up with Emerald's body straining further to hold it which caused more blood to be seen... he remembered the many teases... the bullying... the attacks... everything in his life that tried to put him down for either being a monster or for being Quirkless until he woke it only to see that his Quirk made him a monster.

Everyone stared at shock and AWE at what Emerald was doing before Cedric had this thought.

 _'Is that what Emerlad's Quirk does?'_

"I don't care… what the fuck… HAPPENS TO ME!..." Emerald roared before he starts to punched the robotic hand with all 6 fists with insane force with energy covering his real arms while the Robot keeps applying pressure to try and stop him right before the Arms of light and Darkness cracked into nothing one by one with more memories of his painful past that caused him to distance from other until his regular arms which one had darkness covering it and light with the other before the punch with his left arm failed when everyone saw his arm break painfully when the force of it snapped his bones and has them puncture two large parts through his left forearm before the robot arm got lifted a little while his left arm hanged uselessly at his side.

"EMERALD!" Maite screams with horrified eyes at the sight of his bones.

However instead of stopping Emerald brought his right fist back and when the robotic arm came down to give one last attack… A massive amount of energy erupts from Emerald and got concentrated in his remaining arm which showed a mix of light and Darkness when he said this.

"If anyone tries to harm my family…" Emerald said when all the energy he had was concentrated in his right arm which made it glow with a grey light while everyone watched with shocked looks before seeing what Emerald will do next.

Emerald then roars when he sent the Fist flying up... the memories of today, and a few small parts played out in his mind if few small fragments... both good and bad...

" _You'll never be a hero you Quirkless loser!"_ A bully to a crying Emerald while many other Quirk user joined in.

 _"It doesn't matter if your a hero or not... you'll be my hero Emerald."_ Helios said during one flashback when Emerald asked her before his Quirk manifested if he could ever be a great hero if he wanted to be, even with the fact that his family was hero killers.

 _"Well... our family really isn't hero material since were more on the killing side, but if anyone can become one, it can be you Emerald if you get over your fear... I know you can... and if not... well you can do well in anything you want since your Quirk is surprisingly gentle even if you don't know it."_ Nocturn said in another flashback years before before the talk in his office happened.

 _"That brat can't be a hero even if he wanted to even if he had a Quirk, his family is a group of monsters, I mean what kind of hero has blood on his hands?, good thing he's Quirkless."_ A man said to another while they were drunk, they were heroes who sometimes had to be called back to let Emerald's family handle things and were sore about the credit being taken by Emerald's family.

 _"Now now, as long as the Quirkless brat stays smart and stays down, things will go very smooth."_ The man with the rings on his arms said before Emerald's Quirk first awoke.

 _"Hehe, big bro is our hero no matter what... the best hero!... and if not then our hero!"_ Shiro and Kuro said in another flashback while they were playing with a younger Emerald who pretend to play hero for them while his parents pretended to be the big bad villains and he saved them at the end of the game.

More memories flared up to fuel Emerald's power before he roared this before his fist connects with the Giant robot's fist.

 **"I'LL FUCKING BREAK THEM!"** Emerald roared before the hit connects which stopped the attack before the Robot arm started to warp and bend from the light and dark energy being sent through it before it got bent back and the upper part blew up with a massive explosion that caused many pieces of the robot to fly away harmlessly while everyone saw Emerald standing there with his fist raised while the applicants who ran saw his condition… even the glasses wearing guy when he saw how bad his left arm was.

Cedric's group was shocked at the condition before they saw Maite quickly running towards Emerald with a worried look.

However he fell back before she could and when he hit the ground, everyone saw that he was passed out.

Maite got to his side with Shiro and Kuro doing the same a moment later before Maite gets on her knees before shouting out.

"SOMEONE GET THE MEDIC!"

"Good grief, no need to shout, I'm already here, the Exam ended a minute ago so I came to administer medical help." An old woman's voice said from near Maite to the groups shock.

Everyone was shock when they didn't notice the old woman in a nurses outfit here though now they were glad that someone was here to help.

A moment later, the glasses wearing man heard people speaking about the Quirk's of the Nervous looking guy and Emerald before thinking this when he heard a few saying that taking the robot down didn't benefit them in anyway.

" _Are you all blind?... that's not it at all... those two... they leapt into action to save those people... you two... had no time left and you two were out of harms way... your chances of passing where hanging in the balance... and yet... despite all that... those two went in one after the other without_ _hesitating..."_ The Glasses wearing man thought before thinking this with a serious look on his face.

 _"If it hadn't been in the middle of the big exam... I, of course, would have done the same..."_ The glasses wearing man thought before he realized something.

" _But wait... maybe... that was part of the test!?"_ The Glasses man thought with a look of realization on his face a moment later before they all heard the old Nurse speaking up.

"Still I'll start with the boy who just passed out with that girl there, seems he passed out from the pain as well." The old woman said before she approached the nervous knocked out boy… and before anyone could say anything… her lips seems to stretch out and she kissed the nervous man's cheek… right before his body glows and his injuries seemed to fade quickly until they were gone… just what kind of Quirk did she have?

Everyone was both surprised and confused at what they saw.

They had no idea if this was Quirk that the old had.

The woman then turned to the group and said this.

"Just in case if your wondering, my Quirk is called **Recovery** , all I need to do is kiss a person and their recovery is amplified and sped up, but could kill if the injury is to severe, so certain things will have to be done before I do stuff like that like surgery, this boy's left arm and both legs were broken like you wouldn't believe so I helped fixed that… now then, for your friend here who risked his life for you all." The Old woman said before she approached Emerald before noticing something with his left arm.

"My my, seems I won't need to set it at least if his Quirk can do this." The woman said to the groups confusion while a glow was seen a moment later from Emerald's left arm.

"Do what?" Maite asked with a confused look before looks at Emerald's left arm.

To their shock… tendrils of light were emitting from his body and gripped the bones that were jetting out… and with a few quick pulls, the bones were reset and the light seems to make it fit perfectly while making sure to not get caught on anything like flesh, it even pulled it small fragments of bone nearby and reset them so that the bones in his arms looked normal and the light seemed to grip his flesh and pull it so that it was stitched together.

Maite was shocked when she saw that before the duo heard Cedric's voice as he approached them when he said this.

"What's happening?"

The old woman pulled out a phone and seemed to scroll through it for a moment before saying this.

"Ah, This boy is Emerald Ranmyaku, his Quirk **DarkLight** can can create objects based on various levels of light and darkness, seems his body used it in a pinch to help reset his arm like some kind of minor healing effect." The Old woman theroized before putting her phone away before saying this.

"Still, should make sure he's healed up so…" The Old woman said before repeating the process with her lips stretching to kiss Emerald on the forehead and his body glows and his wound start to fade till they were gone.

"There, all he and this boy here needs is a some sleep in my office and they will be right as rain, also here if your all hungry." The Old woman said about the nervous boy and Emerald who were the only ones still knocked out before she passed everyone some candy that looked like Gummy bears.

Cedric and everyone else were confused before Cedrina spoke up.

"What are these?"

The Old woman raised an eyebrow before saying this.

"What?, don't want a treat from an old lady when you all fought so hard?, they are just gummy bears, besides I'm sure that girl there is greatful after she went over her limit, and you as well miss since you seemed to run out of steam fast after a few punches." The old woman said when she points a thumb at the girl who threw up recently and Maite a moment later.

Cedrina blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." She said before she and Cedric ate theirs with the rest in the two groups doing the same.

"No need for that, just rest up and head on home, you'll get something in the mail telling you if you pass or fail, now off with you now, I'm sure you'll be famished when you get home and want a good home cooked mean, I'll take care of these two so no worries about them." The old woman said to get the others to move after a minute while the girl who threw up looked at the Nervous guy with some worry while Shiro and Kuro, Lillum, and Leonel looked at Emerald with worry before the scene shifts... but not before the old Nurse looked at the second bot and wondered why a second was activated here in the first place... only was was deployed in the other arenas...

* * *

 **?/?/?**

When Emerald came to, he was on some kind of bed in some kind of office so he figured out that this much be some kind of nurses station at U.A.

He then sat up and to some surprise, saw the nervous guy on another bed next to him and it looked like the nervous guy was coming to, Emerald didn't know how his arms and legs were healed, but it looked like the guy would be alright, and his could feels that his body was in no pain, guess the same thing happened with him, though why was he so hungry?

The nervous guy finally opened his eyes before speaking up.

"Oh man what happen." He said before he tries to sit up.

Thankfully he was able, though a bit slow when he could feel his stomach growl from the effort and he didn't feel any pain from his right arm and his legs, all in all, it was like he never threw the punch in the first place.

"Guess we're in some kind of nurses office from the look of things, and I guess we were healed after taking out those two giant robots." Emerald said to get the nervous guys attention.

The nervous guy's widen in shock before he spoke up after finally remember what happened.

"I remember now. That girl was pinned under some rubble and… I ran and jump up then I… punched the robot with my fist."

"Some punch by the way, you did it in one shot while it took me who knows how many, gotta say you got a powerful Quirk… though seems to not mix well with your body." Emerald said which made the Nervous guy jolt a bit before nervously saying this.

"W-Well you know… need more training… hehe." The Nervous kid said which made Emerald raise an eyebrow before saying this.

"Well what you do is your business, but considering we both got zero points, I doubt we would have passed." Emerald said while the nervous guy remembered and looked downtrodden.

"Ah…." The nervous guy said before Emerald sighs and said this.

"Hey, want to get a bite to eat on the way out?, personally I feel my stomach about to eat itself and from the sound of things, seems like yours is doing the same, consider it a treat from me since you may need cheering up." Emerald said to help the nervous guy feel better.

Luckily for Emerald the nervous did cheer up a bit before he spoke up.

"S-Sure. I can eat."

"Great, Names Emerald and lets leave it at that, I get the feeling you have secrets of your own so you don't tell me yours, I won't tell mine, alright?" Emerald said when he turned to sit on the bed and got up to stand on his feet.

"Y-Yeah." The nervous guy said before he got up as well.

"Now now, before you two leave, you need one last minute check up." An old woman's voice said next to the duo which made them jolt and looked over to see the old nurse, they had no idea who she was.

"H-How did you… g-get in h-here?" The nervous guy asked with a surprise look.

"Hmm?... I was here the entire time Mr. Midoriya, you two just never noticed me when you two seemed to get all buddy buddy with one another." The old nurse said which caused Emerald to sweatdrop before thinking this.

 _"Considering how the beds are… I think it's because we missed you thanks to your height."_ Emerald thought when he saw how small the old woman was.

The nervous guy though now known as Midoriya, either by first or last name, blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"A-Are the others… o-okay? T-There was a… girl who got… pinned under some… rubble and a-also… t-there was that p-pink hair girl a-as… well."

"Oh don't worry, aside from a few cuts and bruises that healed quickly and questions and some things you two will be filled out on later, everyone else turned out alright, you two were the ones with the most damage after all, though considering you two are standing and acting normal, I'm guessing you two are feeling much better right?" The Old nurse said while she looked the two up and down to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Y-Yeah. Though I'm very hungry… for some r-reason." Midoriya said while patting his growling stomach.

"Well I'm guessing your friend here feels the same, but that's because of the Quirk I used, but enough about that, if you two are healed up, you two should go and get a nice meal, and something to tide you over until then." The old nurse said before passing some gummy bears to Midoriya and Emerald.

Midoriya blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"T-Thank you." He said before taking a bite of his gummy bear.

"Thanks." Emerald said before he popped the gummy bears in his mouth and quickly ate it and his stomach felt much better.

When the old nurse saw that, she smiles before saying this.

"Oh yeah, your friends left this here for you two when they couldn't stick around for long since its so late." The nurse said before passing the confused duo a single card.

Midoriya blinked before he opened card and saw some people's names on the card that wished the duo that are doing okay before he saw a message left by Cedric.

 _"Hope you guys are doing well. Hope we can see you both again so we can say thanks. If you guys want to talk or hang out, you have these numbers."_

The note said before Midoriya saw Cedric's and his group's name follow by their numbers.

He even saw another note next to Maite's number that was meant for Emerald when he read this.

 _"Thanks for the save Emerald. Hope you and I can meet again."_

Emerald saw that before he just sighs and said this.

"Well that's all well and good but unless there is some hidden score for the test then you and I are out, if were cleared to go, mind if we leave and get a bite to eat?" Emerald said before looking at the old nurse who nods.

"Sure, be careful on the way home." The Old nurse said before Emerald starts walking out of the room.

Midoriya blinks for a moment before he looks at the old nurse before speaking.

"T-Thanks for… h-healing us." He said before he went to follow Emerald.

The old nurse smiles after the two left the room and said this.

"Oh well, if they would have asked, I would have told them about rescue points… but where would the surprise be if they learned that now." The Old nurse said before the scene went to a week later, Emerald learned that the nervous guys full name was Izuku Midoriya, and apparently he was a late bloomer like himself but to a more extreme degree when Izuku's Quirk didn't manifest till nearly a year ago and he trained for getting through the U.A. entrance exam… Emerald had to admit, the guy had guts that's for sure.

A few things happened over the week, one of them was hanging around Izuku to see how he trained and met his mom, she was overweight, but she was nice, guess the stress of things in the past caused it, and then there was a few calls to let everyone in Cedric's group know that they were alright, though the pinned girl forgot to give her number so she was still a mystery.

Things did get a bit funny when Lillum teased Izuku when he was invited to Emerald's place along with Cedric's group a few times when Emerald's parents wanted to meet them and Izuku saw how massive the compound was which showed that Emerald's family were the owners and were rich as hell… both reactions were funny as hell and when he learned of Emerald's last name and the fact that they were villain killers… oddly he wasn't frightened but he did spout out a lot of facts about the world and how their family affected it, both good and bad, which caused everyone to blink a few times when they had trouble keeping up with Izuku's logic.

Cedric and his group we're a bit surprised to see how talkative Izuku was but didn't seemed to mind.

Maite would sometimes take a few secret glances at Emerald just to make sure if he was really okay. Apparently after the whole robot thing, she couldn't stop thinking what Emerald went through to make sure they and of course she wouldn't not get hit by the robot.

Though Lillum did notice the glances and surprised the group when she pulled Maite into another empty room and locked the door right before the group her a slight scuffle right before moaning was heard, thankfully Shiro and Kuro were not around, but Emerald, Cedric, Cedrina, Daniel, and Izuku were right in front of the door and got these expressions when they heard Maite yelling this.

"OH FUCK YES!"

Cedric and Cedrina were both shocked when they heard that before blushing a bit.

Daniel's jaw dropped since he never expected Maite to scream like that.

Izuku was just blushing red like a tomato and wonder if he should go somewhere.

Emerald, though blushing brightly, just sighs before saying this when Maites pleased moans and groans were heard.

"Sorry about Lillum, sometimes she does that for some reason, I'm guessing it's because of her Quirk: Succubus, it's fueled by sex so the more people she has sex with, the stronger the effect, like her mom and dad who has similar Quirks." Emerald explained before they heard Lillum say this.

"Yeah, scream for me while I put you into a pleasure coma, going to make sure you come back for seconds." Lillum said before she did something to cause Maite to yell this.

"Oh God yes keep pounding my pussy!"

"Hehe, God's not doing this, I AM!" Lillum said before yelling when spanking was heard on the other side of the door.

Cedric blushes before he spoke up.

"Think we should move somewhere else?"

"Yeah… don't know about you, but I'll be heading to my room, knowing Lillum, she will drag anyone she can get into empty rooms… so… Izuku, better follow me since I know a shortcut." Emerald said before he ran through the place with Izuku doing the same… right before Maite made a loud noise and things went quiet… right before footsteps were heard that approached the door.

Cedric, Daniel and Cedrina looked at each other before they heard the footsteps getting closer.

A moment later, the door opened and a mostly nude Lillum was at the door with a dick of all things attached to her body while she grins at the three and said this.

"Guessing if you three are still here… seems you want to have some fun… so… anyone want to join?" Lillum said while licking her lips while she points a thumb at Maite to show them how well she gave it to her.

The trio was shocked when they saw Maite having a very please look on her face while her body shudders for a moment.

That's when Cedric spoke.

"Uhhh sorry but gotta take a phone call." He said though lying when he got up and left the room at a fast pace.

That's when Daniel spoke.

"Gotta use the bathroom." He said though lying as well before getting up and leaving which left Cedrina alone with Lillum.

Lillum grins at that before she said this while gripping Cedrina's shoulder.

"Welp, seems its just us girls now… so why don't we have some fun!" Lillum said before she pulled Cedrina into the room and when a minute passed, many people could hear Cedrina saying this when the sounds of sex were happening in the room that got locked.

"O-OH FUCK!" Cedrina moans while Cedric tries to cover his ears since he didn't want to hear his sister scream like that as he tries to find Emerald.

Even though Daniel was lying about using the bathroom before, ironically he really did need to use it after hiding in there for about 5 minutes.

The sounds then end with the duo hearing Cedrina screaming this when they heard Lillum yelling out in relief which told the duo what just happened.

"I-I'm… C-CUMMING!" She moans before Cedric keeps covering his ears while Daniel who was still in the bathroom blush big before he realized that he just got a boner for hearing all that screaming before thinking.

 _'Oh no no no, I shouldn't have a boner just because I listen to my friend's sister screaming like that.'_

A minute later, Daniel heard footstep… and creepy humming of all things when he realized that Lillum was heading his way like she was the killer in some kind of Horror movie and Daniel was the next victim… he did say he was going to the bathroom after all and it was nearby.

Daniel's eyes widen before he had this thought.

 _'Oh crap.'_ He thought before he tries to think of a way to escape before he sees a window at the shower that was big enough for him to escape.

He quickly went to the shower and opened the window… but to his horror… it had bars on the outside, like some kind of mesh screen to keep the shards from flying if it was broken accidentally...

Before Daniel could do anything else, he heard the bathroom door open… and close before it was locked and giggling was heard behind him…

 _"Oh no."_ Daniel said before he shakenly turn around and pale for when he saw who it was.

It was Lillum, but she had no dick, guess when she got her Quirk it mutated into this thanks to one of her parents and allowed her to shapeshift a little since Succubus's can do that to tempt their lovers… but before he could even ask anything… Lillum charged towards Daniel before Cedric heard this where he was hiding…

"Holy Shmoly!"

Cedric, who was hiding in one of the closets, had his eyes widen in shock before he spoke up.

"She got Daniel. Fuck. Okay if I can't find Emerald, then I might as well get out as fast as I can." He said before he took a deep breath and starts running out of the closet so he can find the front door.

However to his horror, he crashed back into the closet when he bumped into something soft and a moan was heard as well before hearing a horrifyingly familiar voice a moment later.

"You know, your guy friend was a bit of a Quick shot but I blame that for him being a virgin… hope your much better." The voice said when Cedric fully recognized who it was.

Cedric's eyes widen before he spoke up.

"No please... mercy."

"Mercy?... I'm just having fun… so why don't we start having fun!" Lillum said before she pushed Cedric back in the closet fully with her entering and shutting the doors… and a minute later, Emerald and Izuku in Emerald's room which was locked while they were playing a game on Emerald's 360 heard this from Cedric.

"OH FUCK!"

Emerald sighs before he said this.

"I tried to warn them." Emerald said which showed this must be a normality here with Lillum.

Izuku blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Y-Yeah you did. T-Think they'll b-be o-okay?"

"Hmm… probably a bit tired, hungry, and maybe a bit sore if Lillum's rough, but otherwise they may feel better then ever, Lillum's quirk is sex based so its not a bad thing if used right, in fact some people who visit Lillum normally leave feeling better then ever." Emerald said when he booted up a 2 player RPG for the duo to play before they duo heard Cedric yell this when it seemed Lillum was really working him good.

"O-OH FUCK! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

"As you can hear, they may come by to have more fun with her, your welcome to join in, but don't expect to walk away without claw marks, I do the same to make sure I'm not around Lillum for to long so I'm still a virgin." Emerald said when he hit two player mode so he and Izuku could play the game.

Izuku blinked in surprise before speaking.

"M-Me too. T-Though I rather… d-do it with someone that I… l-like." He said before blushing a bit.

"Fair enough, though if we happen to run into that gravity girl, I bet you'll blush like a tomato huh?, wonder if it was love at first sight for her." Emerald said with a teasing tone to mess with Izuku a bit before time passed to when everyone was at a large dining table with Emerald, his parents, Izuku, who was asked to stay by Emerald's parents to stay for dinner at least, and got the green light from Izuku's mom, Lillum who looked pleased, Shiro, Kuro, Leonel who saw with Shiro and Kuro, and a few other strangers which caused the room to be crowded, though many did wonder why Cedric's group had these expressions on their faces… though it made sense when they looked at Lillum who waved back with a happy look on her face.

Daniel turned his away in embarrassment since he didn't last long as Lillum told him, though Lillum did say that he could try again anytime he wanted to help build up experience, she did say that it made sense for most virgins to not last long so she wasn't disappointed.

Maite and Amanda both blushed knowing Lillum helped them relieve some tension that they have since they mostly train with their family and friends.

Cedric though blushed, had a little trouble looking at Lillum.

Though he did last longer than Daniel, Maite and Cedrina. He was almost considered to be a stamina monster.

Two people next to Lillum, one looked a lot like her which could either mean she was a sister or mother from how youthful she looked while the man next to her looked like living perfection for a man.

"So Lillum, I heard you had some fun with your friends, how were they?" The woman said which made Lillum chuckle before saying this.

"Well they need practice but otherwise did good for their level, going to have to bring them to you mom so you can get what I mean." Lillum said with a grin on her face while her mother smiles at that when she seemed to agree.

"Hehe, might as well see what those Ladies there are capable of then later." The man said with a grin on his face when he looked at Cedrina and Maite which made Lillum chuckle.

"Don't forget to share with Mom and me Dad, remember what happened last time?" Lillum said which made the man, or Lillum's dad jolt before grumbling when he muttered something about going to later and all that.

Cedric and his group, though blushed big, had their eyes widen when they heard that before they had this thought.

'That's Lillum's parents?!'

Izuku had the same thought when he heard that even though he wasn't part of Lillum's fun which he was glad about that.

"Hehe, so cute with those expressions… just makes me want to eat you all up." Lillum's mother said before Emerald's dad, Nocturn, spoke up while sweatdropping.

"Serena… please… we're here to have a meal with family and it's the first time Emerald brought friends here, don't scare them off, and Lucifer, please show some restraint for now, you can have your fun with seducing them later, but I'm sure everyone here is hungry." Nocturn said with a half lidded look on his face which made Lillum's parents rub the back of their heads from that.

Cedric and his group were a bit relieved though now they were worried about the later part.

"So… I-I… am c-curious… w-what do… you… and your family do?, t-to help here?" Izuku asked which made Serena grin before saying this.

"Well we seduce villains and when they are weakened after some fun, we catch them, or if a villain is dangerous, we hold off the bad guy long enough for Nocturn's family to take care of." Serena explained in a simple manner… and considering Lillum's quirk and her parents… there is only one way that they can distract a villain or villians for long period of time…

Cedric and his group blushed big when they realized what Serena meant before they turned their heads away a bit.

Lillum and her family giggles or chuckles in Lucifer's case before he said this.

"So, mind if I ask you four what your names and what your Quirks are?... espesially the lovely ladies here, I'll show and tell mind in a moment in return." Lucifer said when he gave Maite and Cedrina a teasing grin.

Said duo blushed a bit before Cedric clears his throat a bit before he spoke up.

"I'm Cedric Middleton and that's my twin sister Cedrina. We both have the same Quirk of Lightning. Downside is that if we use too much, we'll get paralysed for a short time."

"Ah, now for the Panda haired pattern guy, mind if I ask you before getting to this lovely lady here?" Lucifer said when he looked at Daniel while gesturing that Maite was next.

Maite did blushed a bit before Daniel spoke up.

"My name is Daniel Leemus and my Quirk is Vacuum Pack. Though I tried to to be careful with that since sucking in too much air can be harmful."

"Ah… so depending on the situation, you can blow away opponents, fly with a jet of air or float like a balloon, clean debris and probably other stuff… pretty handy Quirk for a soon to be hero." Lucifer said when he could see all the positives of the Quirk if trained right.

"Y-Yes exactly." Daniel replies.

"Hehe, and depending of the use, can be really fun in bed." Lillum said while Serena got a bit interested.

"Oh do tell." Serena asked which made Lillum grin at that before she starts talking with her mom which gave the older woman ideas for later.

Daniel blushed a bit brightly when he heard that before rubbing the back if his head a bit as he turned his head away for a moment.

"Hehe, well then, seems I'm going to have some interesting dessert after dinner." Serena said while licking her lips at Daniel before Lucifer chuckles and said this.

"Well we should get to the last one, miss, could you tell us your name and Quirk?" Lucifer said when he looked to Maite.

Maite gulps a bit before she spoke up.

"My name is Maite Soler and my Quirk is Super Strength. Though my weakness is how low my stamina can get."

"Ah, like All might the number one hero who uses his power to do thing quickly, we may have a new number one heroine on our hands… though I wonder… does that Quirk work for your arms and legs… or for every part of your body?" Lucifer said when his gaze went south to show where his thought process was going.

Maite blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"U-Um… every part of my body."

"Hehe… oh yeah… she has some really tight holes thanks to those super powered muscles… I can attest to that dad." Lillum said which made Lucifer grin more at that, Shiro and Kuro didn't get why they were talking like that so they just ignored it all to play with some games that they had with headphones a while ago while they wait for the meal.

Cedrina, Cedric and Daniel blushed a bit after they heard that while Maite's eyes widen before she hides her face on the table with her arms while blushing in embarrassment.

Lucifer chuckles before many chef's start walking out of the kitchen before Lucifer could do his show and tell about his Quirk while many types of food was served from the five star meals that most could only dream of to stuff that looked heavenly… all in all, it gave Cedric's group who normally only saw this in their wildest dreams this reaction… especially when they worked up an appetite thanks to Lillum.

Cedric and his group's mouths watered a bit with Izuku's doing the same as well while they tried to fight the urge to scarf down their meal like animals since they're guests in someone's house.

However Nocturn said this with a kind smile on his face.

"Hehe, no need to hold back, your Emerald's friends so dig in, we got more so don't hold back." Nocturn said before Helios, Emerald's mother who looked like a goddess of sorts, said this.

"Indeed, and if you want more, just ask, we can even make a to go box if you want to bring your family something." Helios said with a kind smile.

Cedric and his group and Izuku look to one another before they immediately start to scarf down their meal.

Everyone else just grins or chuckles before they dug into their meal as well, all in all, things were surprisingly friendly at Emerald's place.

When the 5 were done, Izuku and Cedric's group were being walked back to their homes by Emerald, Lillum, Shiro, and Kuro, and a few guards for some reason, all they did hear was that some group was causing trouble and wanted to keep everyone safe on the streets, and Cedric's group and Izuku had plenty of leftovers so they could give the food to their families.

"Man Emerald the food was excellent." Cedric said while his sister, his two friends and Izuku nods in agreement.

Shiro and Kuro looked to one another before saying this.

"Then want to come back for more?, it looked like you all had fun with Big bro and sis here." Shiro and Kuro innocently said while Emerald stood behind them comically while giving Cedric and Daniel a look with eyes glowing with a black and white mist that told them to say their words carefully… overprotective of his sisters it seems.

Cedric and Daniel gulps before Cedric spoke.

"Well depending if one of us is not busy, then yes I believe I would like to come back here. I believe Emerald owes me a rematch from one of his games."

Emerald chuckles before saying this with a challenging look.

"Bring it on, I'll kick your butt in the game again time and again." Emerald said with a challenging tone before Shiro and Kuro giggle before Lillum said this.

"And I hope you all won't needed to be hunted down again… I'm just trying to have fun after all and I do hope you come by for practice… personally all of you were good in your own ways but it seems like you all don't get out much am I right?" Lillum said with a teasing tone when she floats over and placed her arms on Maite's and Cedrina's shoulders before saying this.

"Personally, I'm hoping for some girl time between the three of us later, maybe shop for outfits to really make the guys look at us with Awe." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Maite and Cedrina blushed big for a moment when they heard that before Cedrina said this.

"S-Sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Great, I'll pay for the first shopping spree but hope you can either take charge next time…. Or pay me back for the stuff I buy you.." Lillum said before licking her lips to show what she meant by paying back.

Maite and Cedrina blushed big when they heard that as they couldn't find a way to say something.

Cedric and Daniel who were close blushed as well when they got the idea though Cedric thought of Maite and Lillum while Daniel thought of Cedrina and Lillum just to be safe.

Emerald and Izuku blushed a bit as well before they saw Izuku's apartment building before Emerald said this.

"Welp there is Izuku's place, you guys want to meet his mom?, she's a nice woman and would be happy to see Izuku here with so many friends." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at the normally nervous hidden user of One for All, still a secret right now so they just think Izuku has a similar Quirk to Maite's.

Cedric and his group looked at one another before they nod their heads at Emerald while Izuku, though blushing a bit at that did feel happy inside.

A bit later, the group was at the front door of Izuku's apartment before Emerald knocked on the door, and a minute later, Izuku's mom, Inko Midoriya opened the door and the group saw a overweight but kind looking woman who was shocked at how many people were here with her son.

"W-Wha?" Inko said when she saw Cedric's group, the body guards, Shiro and Kuro and blushed a bit when she saw Lillum, though she did look to her son and said this.

"W-Welcome back Izuku… these your friends?, I recognize Emerald… but the rest are… well..." Inko said when she wondered if her Apartment could take all of the people here.

Izuku blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Hi mom. These are my friends. You know Emerald. That's Lillum, Emerald's younger sisters Shiro and Kuro, Cedric, his twin sister Cedrina, Daniel and Maite. We were coming back from Emerlad's house and he was helping us walk back to each of our homes with the guards protecting us."

"Oh… well come in, sorry if things get cramped, but I didn't expect you to bring so many people, maybe I should make some tea for everyone." Inko said when she held the door open for everyone who entered… and it was a bit cramped, but not too bad while the guards wait outside for now to make sure the area was clear.

"So… your all Izuku's friends… sorry if he's been any trouble, but when he came home to tell me about not passing the exam from not getting any points like Emerald here, I thought he would a bit mopey." Inko said while she bowed her head towards Emerald and the others.

That's when Maite spoke.

"Actually ma'am Izuku has been no trouble at all. He's actually fun to hang with."

"Yeah, though he does go on a bit of a funny monologue when it comes to heroes when they are mentioned… hehe." Emerald said before chuckling a few times with Lillum, Shiro, and Kuro doing the same.

Izuku blushed a bit in embarrassment while Cedric and his group chuckled as well.

"So… do you all want some tea or something, I heard that Izuku stayed long enough for dinner, so I doubt my tea would be good enough, but better then nothing right?" Inko said before Emerald chuckles and said this.

"You kidding, the teas great here, and we brought you some leftovers that Izuku is carrying so you can relax for a day or two." Emerald said before he gestured for Izuku to show Inko the large box of food.

Izuku acknowledges it before he approached his mom and show her the box before he opens it front of her.

Inko gasped when she saw not only how high quality the food was, but the amount as well.

"I-I'm not sure if I should take this." Inko said before Emerald chuckles and said this.

"Eh, just keep it, my dad and mom send this as a gift since we had too many leftovers, you don't want food this good to go to waste right?" Emerald said with a surprisingly gentle smile on his face that everyone could see.

Maite surprisingly did had a small blush when she saw that before she regained her composure before hearing Izuku speak up.

"See mom, Emerald said it was okay. Plus you really need to try it. It's very good."

Inko blinked a few times and took a small bite before jolting and saying this with a very happy expression on her face.

"So good…" Inko said which made Emerald chuckle before he said this.

"Mind if we go in Izuku's room for a bit so we can talk?, should be fun for the others to see how much of an All Might fan he really is as well." Emerald said with a teasing tone before he gestured for the others to follow him while a Happy Inko nibbled a bit on some food she got for herself.

Izuku blushed in embarrassment before they came upon Inzuku's bedroom door which something like two plastic hair pieces on the sign hanging on the door.

When they entered… they were shocked, minus Emerald to an extant, at how much All might merchandise there was…. Posters, toys, even training equipment that had All Mights color patter or even hair style on it...

"H-Hehe, wow, either there is more stuff here or I'm still being amazed at how much of an All Might fanboy you are Izuku." Emerald said when he even looked at an All Might themed bed sheet.

Inzuku chuckled nervously while the group stared in AWE before hearing Maite spoke.

"Well there's nothing wrong that Inzuku. In fact, I'm actually related to him."

"Eh…" Izuku said.

"Eh…" Emerald said.

"Eh…" Shiro and Kuro said.

"Eh…" Lillum said.

The rest of Maites friends didn't seemed surprised before Emerald, Izuku, Shiro, Kuro, and Lillum all said this loudly.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" All five said with wide eyes before Izuku started to say this.

"Y-You… m-m-mean y-y-you're… related… to the… n-n-n-number one hero…. A-All M-Might!" Izuku said before Lillum said this.

"And I had my way with her… no wonder if felt so good." Lillum said while quickly recovering from the shock.

Maite blushed a bit from what Lillum said before she spoke up.

"Yes. I am related to him."

"H-How?" Izuku asked when Maite looked to young to be a sister.

"H-Hold on... based on his age and how young you are… are… you his... DAUGHTER!?" Izuku said with a shocked tone.

Maite chuckles before she spoke.

"Yup."

Izuku had many thoughts at this time and would ask All Might later about this before Emerald said this to Maite.

"Hold on, since he is the number one Hero, wouldn't you need to keep a low profile then?, I mean there are villains from all over who would love to get to you to get to your dad." Emerald said while Izuku had a thought bubble which showed All might in his full power form while he was laughing and praising Maite which caused his brain to overload a bit… mainly who could be Mrs. All might in that picture…

"Still, to balance heroics and possibly being a father, All Might really is the Number one hero and Symbol of peace if he can do that." Izuku said before remembering he inherited One for all from All Might and he may retire soon… but he had a good poker face which went unnoticed by most… all but Maite and Emerald… Maite already knew the reason when her dad explained it to her so she would have to speak with Izuku in a bit when they were alone…. Emerald… well he just had a good eye for these things.

"You have no idea." Maite said while feeling proud for what her father is.

"Y-Yeah… though we should go and get the others home… maybe I can say hi to All Might in my own way if we stop by Maite's place and see if there is a wife there." Lillum said with a grin on her face with thoughts fully on display at where she was going with this.

Everyone else sweatdrop when they heard that before Maite spoke.

"Actually dad is a single parent and lives in the UA College when he's working for the semester, he does have a house nearby that I use alone, but he could be there now since he likes to check on me every now and then."

Izuku jolts when he heard that before saying this.

"U-Uh… M-Maite… t-think I could join?" Izuku said while he was really sounding nervous.

Maite blinks for a moment before she shrug and spoke up.

"Well since we're heading to my house, sure. Might as well let everyone else meet him too." She said with a kind smile.

Everyone looks to one another before they left the building while Izuku said he would be back soon, mentally, he wanted to tell All Might he was sorry he failed the exam even after all the training they did to help him bulk up enough to use One for all even a little.

Inko just said have fun while she was enjoying the food that everyone got.

A bit later, about 10 minutes of walking, they were in front of a massive house, granted it wasn't flashy, so to not get attention, but it wasn't something small either.

"Well here we are." Maite stated before she leads her friends in once they pass the gate.

What the group didn't know was that on the way, she texted All Might and he just so happened to be there in his shrunken form, but when the door to the place was about to open, he grew to his musled form and extravagantly said this when everyone saw the Symbol of piece.

"Hello everyone!, sorry if my daughter gave you trouble!, I know she can be a handful sometimes!" All Might said with his iconic grin while giving everyone the two finger salute, seems he just got in from work since he was in some kind of yellow and black striped suit, then again, they did hear from Maite that All Might was going to work as a teacher there… which caused Izuku to have a fanboy moment on the way, but he was really happy and calm to see All Might right now.

Maite sweatdrop when she heard that before she spoke.

"Hi dad. I'm happy you're home."

"HAHAHA, no worries Maite, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and stopped by, Oh, and I see you brought Young Midoriya with you, and… Nocturn's kids?... And Serena and Lucifer's daughter?" All Might said when he saw Emerald and the others side from Maite's usual friends, granted Emerald and the others did team up during the exam… but he didn't expect her to pal around with them, not he would complain but it was unexpected since Emerald himself was normally the loner type.

"Yes dad. We were hanging out in Emerald's house and he along with Lillum and his sisters were walking us to our homes. Also Izuku wanted to see you since he had something important to say." Maite replies with a look in her eyes to show how serious it was to her dad who got the message.

"I see, Well young Midoriya, if you could follow me, we can have a chat in private, Maite, you can come as well if you want since you already know the situation." All Maite said to give Izuku and Maite the message that Maite already knew about what was going on, granted it confused the hell out of everyone else, but Izuku looked to Maite with a surprised look on her face… did she know about One for All and it being passed down to him?

Maite gives Izuku a slight nod before motioning him to follow her.

Izuku did as told a moment later which left the rest of the group alone with All Might before he said this while giving the group a thumbs up.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter company, if you all want, I can give you a souvenir of your time here and you can even have fun in the living room, all channels are paid for so no need to hold back… now if you'll excuse me… HAHAHA!" All Might said before he sped after Maite and Izuku which kicked up a gust of wind which caused Cedrina's skirt to fly up a bit which gave Emerald, by accident, and Lillum who pulled out a phone, to take a picture of what kind of Panties Cedrina wore… while Emerald had the mother of all blushes on his face.

Cedrina tries to put her skirt down while Cedric and Daniel avoids that before Cedrina spoke.

"Hey don't take a picture of that."

"Hehe, unless you want to do a little something for me later, then nope, gonna treasure this… maybe send Emerald here a pic since he seemed to enjoy the view." Lillum said before Emerald blushed brightly before he said this.

"I-I don't want a pic you perv!... gonna watch a movie…" Emerald said before he grumbles that last bit with Shiro and Kuro in tow while Lillum giggles at that.

Cedric shook his head before he spoke up to Lillum.

"Come on Lillum delete those photos."

"Hehe… well it's not like I would send them to anyone else… you're welcome to use any kind of force needed if you want them… any kind." Lillum said before she starts floating while wiggling her ass at the trio to show she didn't mind that kind of sex play… she did do the reverse to them earlier.

Cedric and Daniel blushes a bit when they saw that before Cedric looks at his sister before he said this.

"I want to help you sis. But not like this."

"Cedric… she did the same to us and has a picture of my PANTIES…. If you're not going to help… I'll do it myself!, and considering how she acts, I doubt we can do anything to her that won't be overkill!" Cedrina said with a determined tone when she felt so much embarrassment right now, she technically flashed Emerald and got her picture taken all in an instant.

Cedric sees this before he sees Daniel mouthing the words to go for it before Cedric sighs a bit and said this.

"Okay I'll help but you owe me."

"Considering you'll be getting payback as well?, I heard about that closet thing… or did you like being forced into that situation?" Cedrina asked with a raised eyebrow, granted she did have fun but she was forced into it.

Cedric blushed a bit before he spoke up.

"Nevermind, I'll help no matter what sis."

"Alright, well start once we get to our home, for now, we should go watch a movie and relax… I'm getting exhausted with all this already." Cedrina said before she walked into the room with Cedric and Daniel… and oddly didn't see Emerald in the room while Lillum picked the movie and put it to Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone for Shiro and Kuro to watch, but instead of magic, there were super powered kids, so it was like a preschool version of UA in a different country.

"Hey where's Emerald?" Cedric asked.

"Hmm, oh he went to look for the bathroom a minute ago, would also get drinks or something since he saw a kitchen on the way in." Lillum said while she placed the remote on the table in front of her while the movie played in front of the group and Shiro and Kuro had happy looks on their faces when they watched the movie.

Cedric, Cedrina and Daniel shrug a bit before they sat on the couch with Lillum with Cedrina on the end, Daniel next to her and sadly for Cedric, he was actually next to Lillum.

Lillum grins at that when she had prime teasing moments to follow while Emerald was seen walking through the place when he got lost.

"Great… should have asked for Directions." Emerald muttered before he was walking past a room and heard voices.

"All Might, I'm sorry I failed, I tried but… but…" The voice now known as Izuku said which caused Emerald to listen in since this was not what he expected… how did All Might factor in this.

"Now Now Young Midoriya, no need for those tears and stuff, the exam may have had you and others destroy bots but there was another part of the test as well that no one said, a bonus of sorts." All Might said to Emerald's shock while the camera went into the room to show a panicking Izuku, All Might trying to calm him in his shrunken state and Maite who looked at the duo while they talked.

Maite watched a bit from the side as she saw her dad trying to calm Izuku down before she spoke up.

"What kind of bonus dad?"

"Simple… Rescue points, for heroes, that is a Key thing, so we count that in the exam, unlike getting robots, which was announced as a target, rescue points are for rescuing people, and long story short young Midoriya, you and Young Emerald have gotten many, maybe enough to get into U.A." All Might said with a grin on his face.

Maite was shocked when she heard that before she spoke up.

"So they really pass dad?"

"Hehe, well considering how things will go in the mail, yeah, they will, Young Izuku and Emerald will get an acceptance letter in the mail with a recorded message in it that has me explain to them about the points, even you and your friends willing to give some of your points to Emerald or that young girl who wanted to share her own points with you Young Midoriya." All Might said to Izuku's and Emerald's shock… they were willing to offer their points to them?

Maite blinks for a bit before she spoke up.

"Yes dad. We would've done anything to get Emerald and Izuku in UA."

All Might however laughed a bit while blood sprayed from his mouth, and while that was shocking, it seems it wasn't too alarming since All Might had Maite stop from helping him, though she did say this from worry.

"Dad stop laughing! you know how much of your blood comes out when that happens sometimes!" Maite said with a worried tone.

"Hehe… s-sorry Maite, anyway Young Midoriya, there is no need for the points to be taken, you and Young Emerald got enough alone from your actions so that you two will get into U.A. with no problem." All Might said before he grew back to his muscle form again and lightly pats Izuku on the back and said this.

"Besides Young Midoriya, I heard about your injuries, so we'll need to work hard since you inherited my Quirk One for all." All Might said which caused Emerald, who was listening in to move back a step in shock and caused the floor to creak on his end which got everyone's attention.

That's when he heard footsteps approaching before the door was open to reveal Maite with a surprised look before she spoke up.

"Emerald? What are you doing here?"

"I-I got… a bit lost… bathroom… I'll just… go no-!" Emerald tried to say before All Might in his muscle form zoomed past Maite and gave him a serious look before saying this with a surprisingly serious tone and a serious look in his eyes.

"Tell the truth Young Emerald… did you overhear what we talked about…. Everything?" All Might asked… the rescue point part was something he could live with… but if he heard about One for all… this could be a very serious issue.

Maite sees how serious her father is before she spoke up.

"Dad please calm down so we can give Emerald a chance to explain."

"Y-Yeah… I was… just looking for the restroom bit I got a bit lost… I was heading back but overheard… everything… even about Izuku here inheriting you Quirk somehow... " Emerald said before All Might said this.

"Well then… I only have one thing to say…" All Might said while a pressure was felt by everyone that made everyone nervous.

Maite was a bit weary when she saw what her dad was gonna do.

Izuku gulps while hoping that All Might doesn't punch him.

Emerald felt the same, granted he could try and defend himself... but All might was the number one hero for a freaking reason!

"What I have to say is…. Sorry for not giving directions and could you help Maite keep an eye on Young Midoriya while you're at U.A.?" All Might said while losing the pressure entirely and trying to give a cute like expression that did not sit well with him at all which caused everyone to fall on their faces since that was a freaking 180 from how serious All Might was a moment ago.

Maite was the first to get up before she spoke.

"Seriously dad?! You get all serious and then suddenly asks us to watch Izuku while trying to act cute which I and I'm sure Emerald don't mind but what was that about?"

"Oh, well I can't exactly threaten him, I'm a hero, and the world needs a symbol of peace, we can't let the bad guys know about this… then again I did let my guard down in one of my homes so I can't put all the blame on Young Emerald for this." All Might said with a grin on his face… right before he coughed up blood to Emerald's shock when some hit his face and All Might reverted back into his smaller shrunken form and took a moment to calm down while Emerald wiped it away with a rag made out of light.

"U-Ugh… besides, Young Midoriya will need allies who he can trust, I won't be able to be a hero for much longer thanks to my body's condition… so I'll need to step things up once the School starts in a few days so I can train everyone to be proper heroes." All Might said while Emerald looked to the ground… he didn't even want to be a hero… and now he was being dragged into this…

Maite wrapped her arms around All Might before speaking up.

"Don't say that dad. You're still a great hero. But we'll make sure to be there for Izuku."

All Might placed an arm on Maite's s back before patting it a few times before Emerald said this to get Maite's, Izuku's, and All Might's attention.

"I… never wanted to be a hero… time and time again my Quirk only brought me pain since I can only seem to break or destroy things and others view me as a monster… " Emerald said while memeories go through his head while All Might waits for Emerald to finish.

"Even during the exam… I could care less on passing or failing… the only reason I acted was to protect my sisters, Lillum, and Leonel, I'm from a family of Villain killers… so how can I be a hero when everyone will just see me as a monster?" Emerald asked while All Might could see how desperate Emerald was for an answer.

Izuku didn't how to respond before a moment later, Maite walks over and surprises the trio by slapping Emerald on the cheek.

"M-Maite!" All Might said when he didn't expect Maite of all people to do that while Emerald looked back to her in stunned silence.

"Look Emerald I'm sorry for the slap but you sir needed a wakeup call. I get what happened was tragic but you can't keep calling yourself a monster because of the Quirk. Because here's a newsflash, without your Quirk, you, Lillum and your sisters wouldn't be here now. You wanted to find a way to save those that are precious to you and your Quirk helped you. And here's another thing, if you think you're a monster then why did everyone get a get well card for you and Izuku but was still for you. Plus my friends and I were hanging out with you hours ago. Never say no one cares because let me tell you something when you collapsed after saving me, I went by your side and was worried for you. I even tried to stay in the nurse's office and wait till you were okay even if I didn't ate anything." Maite said.

Emerald then grit his teeth and said this.

"Then tell me, even if that did happen, for most of my life, my Quirk has killed people, when I first finally got I was about to be kidnapped and my sisters as well, Lillum lost her eye, and when I finally awakened my Quirk… I blacked out and the next thing I see… was me… standing in a pool of blood… and that's not the first time it happened, I was nearly killed a few times thanks to assholes who wanted revenge on my family, and when I was brought to the breaking point, I black out and all but my family and the people I care for are dead… you can spin it anyway you want, but I am a killer, even if I'm not the one doing the killing, people around me see my body killing." Emerald said while All Might got a determined expression to try and help Emerald later, but for now, he hoped Maite could calm him down.

Maite looks at Emerald before speaking.

"You can't always run from this Emerald. There will be people who would still want to get vengeance against your parents for the good they did. But if you don't want to keep experiencing this then I'm gonna help you train it. Why you ask? Because I'm your friend and I… care for you." She said though blushing a tiny bit.

Izuku's jaw dropped from that while All Might had a similar reaction before he coughed up more blood and Izuku went to help All Might by patting him on the back and stuff.

"W-W-What!?... b-but I barely know you!... oh wait… you mean like as a good friend right?" Emerald said when things didn't make sense now and he had a blush on his face, granted its not like he goes around for trouble but it always seems to come after him and Maite saying she cares for him could be just him overthinking things, granted he did rescue Maite, but he wasn't thinking at the time.

Maite crossed her arms before speaking up.

"Well I'm not gonna lie… when I met you, I did thought you were cute. Although I did think you and Lillum could be dating then again you're sisters did try to set me and Cedrina up with you. But anyway I wanted to be your friend and get to know you and stuff and here we are. I'm not sure yet if there will be relationship between us but I don't mind if we stay friends and see where it takes us."

Emerald just blushed brightly from that while Izuku kind of felt like a third wheel now while All Might seemed to shake a bit before he tried to shift the conversation to something… more embarrassing when he went back in his muscle form.

"O-Oh Maite, that is such a rousing speech… I can remember that I used to change your diapers when you were your just a baby and I still have pictures of you when you were younger… and now your trying to cheer people up an be a Hero like me… m-maybe I should get that picture book and look at it, maybe even show your friends here." All Might said while he took out a handkerchief and dabbed away tears that dripped from his eyes.

Maite's eyes widen before blushing big in embarrassment before she spoke up.

"Dad no! We agreed that no one sees those pictures."

"B-But… your just so imposing and inspiring now… I-I… I can't resist showing everyone!" All Might said before he zoomed by Maite who got knocked into Emerald's arms which caused him to blush greatly at the situation… it was so strange that he had no idea of what to say.

Maite blushed brightly from both being in Emerald's arms and in embarrassment before she shouts out.

"DAD STOP!"

However All Might had vanished before Emerald said this.

"Uh… better go after him before everyone sees considering his speed." Emerald said when he helped Maite to her feet.

"Yeah I should. But I did mean what I said Emerald. You're a great guy and you have my friends backing you up. Even me. Just remember what I said." She said before she went after dad to stop him with a certain speed of her own.

Emerald blushed at that before he said this to Izuku after a minute of calming down.

"So…. guess I was right about the Quirk thing with you huh?" Emerald said while Izuku rubbed his head before time skipped a bit… thankfully Maite snatched the book from All Might at the last minute so that no one saw the baby pictures before the group went to Cedric and Cedrina's house after leaving Maite there, they even dropped Izuku off at his place which left Emerald, Shiro, Kuro, Lillum, Cedric, Cedrina, and Daniel.

"Well here's our house." Cedric said which turns out that his and Cedrina's home was a manor.

"Huh, looks like a manor, better mind ours Shiro, Kuro." Emerald said before the smaller twins giggle at the joke while Lillum giggles as well.

Cedric, Cedrina and Daniel blinked for a moment before they caught on and laughed as well.

"So… got any family members as fun as All Might?" Emerald asked while he touched the scarf that he got, seems it was handmade compared to the others souvenirs.

"Well our father is a professional Bounty Hunter while our mom owns a clothing store." Cedrina replies.

"Ah, that would explain the top of the line fashion for you and your sister, got any other family members like grandparents or siblings like Shiro and Kuro?" Emerald asked while Shiro and Kuro were excited to be here.

Cedric and Cedrina looked to one another before Cedric spoke up.

"Well it's just me and Cedrina but it looks like our parents are trying to get us another sibling for us. As for our grandparents, our grandma owns a flower shop while our grandpa helps deliver medicine."

"Ah, well hope we can meet them, and hopefully if you get a baby brother or sister, Shiro and Kuro can help baby sit if they want to." Emerald said before he starts walking to the manor.

As everyone else enter they heard some chatter that was coming from the living room.

As they got closer, the group sees an elderly couple sitting in chairs while a middle age couple was sitting on the couch.

The elder couple looks human though the elder woman has some wolf like features.

Which makes sense since the middle age man had wolf like features too while both the man and woman having blue hair like the kids.

That's when Cedric spoke.

"Hey mom, hey dad." He said which caused the couple on the couch, which appears to be Cedric and Cedrina's parents, to look back before the woman spoke up.

"Cedric, Cedrina glad you two are home. Hello Daniel and… hmmm who are these new faces? friends of yours?" The mom asked.

"Hey… names Emerald, don't know if Cedric told you about me or Lillum or Shiro and Kuro here… still… nice to meet you." Emerald said before the elder man spoke up.

"Ah… you mean you and those two young ones are from that family of Villain killers." The Elder man said with a guarded tone when he looked at Emerald who said this.

"Yeah… and I'm guessing from the reaction… your not just a medicine type of guy for full time… right?" Emerald said while he got a similar look when he got in front of Shiro and Kuro who looked confused at what was going on right now.

Cedric and Cedrina and Daniel didn't know what was happening before the elder man spoke.

"You catch on kid. Back in my younger years I was hero."

"I see… well opinions on Villian killing aside… as long as you don't try and harm my sisters… **I won't break you** … agreed?" Emerald asked while his body emits a small amount of light and dark energy to show he would defend his sisters.

Cedric, Cedrina, Daniel, The parents and the elder woman were a bit shock when they felt that before the elder man, who was surprisingly standing his ground, spoke.

"Relax kid. I'm not here to cause trouble. To be precise, when I heard what happened, my wife and I wanted to come and say thank you for saving our grandkids. As for how I know you and your family, well I had worked with your grandfather before." The elder man said to Emerald's shock, so much so his Quirk deactivated.

"My grandpa!?, but the guy is even more of a loner then I am since his Quirk is blinding like the sun and most can't get near him, think he was related to the first Quirk user who glowed like the sun when they were born or something." Emerald said when he normally had to wear sunglasses made of Darkness to even get close to his grandfather.

"Yes... well back then he was the type of man that didn't want friends till I came along. We were like brothers in most parts. Heck I even help hook him up with your grandmother. I can still remember that dumb look he gives out whenever she kisses him." The elder man said before chuckling which caused Emerald to remember that his grandmother could fill a room with raw Darkness, perfect for sneak attacks if done right.

"Wow… did not know your family and mine were friends in the past, had some kind of falling out?, caused I never even heard of your family until the Exam and today, no offense." Emerald said when he got in a more relaxed stance.

"None taken. And I can see why knowing that I helped your grandpa on some missions since he too had the same license to kill villains. Was afraid of the enemies he made that could try to hurt me or my family." The elder man said.

"Wait… you had a Villain killing license?" Emerald said with a surprised tone to his voice.

Cedrina, Cedric and Daniel were surprised though the parents didn't have a reaction which meant that they knew.

"Well it was more like a license for both. I wanted to be a hero to whoever needs help and to those that harm the peace by threatening their lives… well you get the picture. It was a 50/50 thing." The elder man said.

"Ah… well still doesn't explain the part about my family not mentioning yours, did something happen?" Emerald asked since Cedric and Cedrina's family seemed nice… but things could be more than they appear.

The elder man rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well what happen was… it was New Years and some of use were drunk and well I was planning to kiss my wife but sadly I didn't realize that both our wives would wear the same dress so I accidentally kissed your grandmother. Your grandfather became very pissed off. I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen."

Emerald facepalms before saying this.

"Un freaking believable… so your telling me that a drunken moment caused a fight between you and gramps… what's next, you two have an arranged marriage between me and Cedrina from that before that fight happened but forgot about it until now?, cause this day had one insane moment after another since we found out that Maite's s dad was freaking All Might… honestly I don't think anything else could surprise me now at this point." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face while he facepalms.

Cedric and Daniel blinked for a moment while Cedrina blushed a bit when she had no idea why Emerald said that.

Cedric and Cedrina's family blinked before Cedric's father spoke.

"You didn't know that Maite was his daughter?"

"Not until she said it when we got to a friend named Izuku Midoriya's place, at least I, Izuku, Shiro, Kuro, and Lillum didn't know…. So honestly I would not be surprised if anything else unexpected happens." Emerald said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The elder man however chuckled before speaking.

"Actually there something you should know but better if you see it yourself." He said before he got up and went to a bag before he dig around and took about a… VHS tape?

The elder man went to the put the tape in which appears to be a machine that played both VHS and DVDs which was connected to a flat screen tv before he hit play.

Emerald gave everyone a half lidded look before saying this to Cedrina.

"I just jinxed us… didn't I?" Emerald said while he looked at Cedrina.

"I think so." Cedrina said before everyone saw the video playing.

A moment later, everyone saw a much younger version of the elder man in the room and he looked a lot like Cedric and a guy who wore a special outfit to keep from blinding everyone when the suit showed that he was shining so much on the inside, even the suit had some trouble while the duo stumbles around, guess the third person was either Emerald or Cedric's grandmother or some kind of person who followed them and recorded them for kicks, because it looked like they were stumbling towards a bar.

"Wow… guess you two were blitzed beyond belief that day." Emerald said when he saw the duo supporting one another to get inside the building.

"Yeah well when you start drinking, you feel the same thing too." The elder man said.

"Remind me to never drink in my life ever Cedrina if this is going where I think it's going." Emerald said while he looked at the two on the screen sat down and ordered something to eat and got a few more shots of beer.

Cedrina sweatdrops before everyone else saw what happens next.

 _"H-H-*Hic*-Hey O-Ookami… since were such good palls… wa-want o make this friendship better by h-having… o-our kids or g-grandkids marry?... t-they seem t-to like eachother… s-so why not help?"_ The glowing man in the suit said with a fully drunken tone to his voice.

The elder man now known as Ookami chuckles before speaking up.

 _"S-Sure…H-H-*Hic*...Hikari w-why not."_

 _"G-Great, and since m-my family... and t-tradition… c-can have m-multiple wives to k-keep the bloodline strong, i-if my kid or g-grandkid m-marries yours… hehe… h-he could be shared around… s-strong Quirk and all so a p-plus… b-besides… I k-know how your son w-was b-before m-marrying his wifey… s-so h-he can't c-complain i-if his child goes around town so to spe*Hic*speak!"_ Hikari said before he opened his mouth piece and everyone got blinded by light for a moment before he closed it so he could eat his food.

"GAH!, forgot how bright gramps was…. Lot brighter back then..." Emerald said while he rubbed his eyes while Cedrina's mother looked at her father with a half lidded look after she recovered from getting blinded like everyone else, granted he did go around in the past but he stopped when they got married and while it was true they invited a lady every now and then, it was only every now and then with one to spice things up… and with permission as well.

Cedric's father chuckled nervously when he saw the look while Cedric and Cedrina wished they didn't know that part about their dad.

That's when they heard young Ookami say this.

 _"S-So how's this…. When I h-have my first… granddaughter and you a g-grandson vice versa if the gender… I-Is reverse… we make sure to arrange a marriage between them. A-Agreed?"_

 _"A-Agreed… to many years of family being friends until the line is blurred."_ Hikari said before he leaned his head back to chug his drink while a pillar of light like a spotlight was seen before he fell on the ground and burped loudly a moment later.

Ookami was then laughing uncontrollably before he made a loud burp.

A moment later, the duo got up and after finding some paper that ironically was some kind of legal document, the duo signed and asked a bystander to read to them… and ironically enough it was an arranged marriage document before Hikari pockets it and the duo start to walk away, happy, merry, and blitzed even more as a result.

Thad when the video stop before older Ookami spoke.

"There you have it. Any questions?" He asked while everyone else was a bit shocked before Cedrina spoke.

"So basically. Emerald and I are… engaged?"

"Well, unless you want to call it off, I mean while we have video evidence that can be erased, Hikari is the one with the paperwork, but I do have to ask, met any boys lately?, anyone who actually can impress your stubborn father here?, you know how many people he scared off right?" Ookami said with a grin on his face while pointing a thumb at his son.

Everyone looked at the twin's father before said individual spoke.

"Hey, I'm just being a protective father. Can't be at fault for that. Besides unless Daniel is dating her in secret since he's the only boy I met… I say Emerald is good enough for my little girl. Though unless he somehow he objects." He said while looking at Emerald.

"Uh… considering the situation, not sure what to think, mainly for two reasons, one… *Breaths in* I JUST MET HER IF NO ONE NOTICED!… and two, I believe its her call for this one, she decides to end it, I'll see if I can speak with gramps so I can rip that thing up if there are no copies." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone else looked at Cedrina who blinked at the moment before she spoke up.

"Like Emerald said we just met Even though I did thought he was cute at first. I mean maybe if we get to know each other we'll probably see if it can work."

Emerald then facepalms before muttering this within Cedric's range of hearing.

"Great… a possibility with Maite… now this…" Emerald muttered while not really thinking.

Cedric blink for a moment before speaking up.

"Wait… what possibility with Maite?" He said causing everyone else to blink for a moment before Emerald got a tick mark of light on his head before saying this.

"Before anyone asks… A… all this talk about possible marriages and dates is well out of my comfort zone… and B…" Emerald said before he gripped the front of Cedric's shirt and starts shaking him while yelling this when his body emits mists of light and darkness.

"DO YOU GET THAT I AM HAVING PROBLEMS ONE AFTER THE OTHER!, WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT WORSE!" Emerald loudly growls out while he shook Cedric around which caused Shiro, Kuro, and Lillum to sweatdrop at what was happening.

Ookami sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"Oi Emerald. Can you please stopping shaking my grandson. He's not the reason this happened."

Emerald huffed and puffed before he stopped shaking Cedric before Ookami said this with a grin.

"Though… you do have many other arranged marriages so I do worry about my grandson right now." Ookami said when he seemed amused right now when Emerald froze while he held Cedric still.

"Hey!" Cedric spoke like he was insulted.

"Well it's true, one of them is also 10 years or so older than Emerald and a few of the Students there are also in it, why do you think Nocturn sent him there?" Ookami said while Emerald probably did the best thing anyone could do right now… and passed out while pulling Cedric down with him.

"Whoa!" He yelps before landing on Emerald.

"Hehe, well hope I'm in the running, cause this seems fun." Lillum said while crossing her arms under her breast which made them jiggle a bit in everyone's view while Shiro and Kuro went to Emerald to see if he was ok.

Daniel blushed when he saw that while Ookami and his son quickly turn their heads away since they were with their wives.

Cedric, who didn't see that, grunts as he tries to get himself off of Emerald.

It took a minute of work with Shiro and Kuro helping, but they managed to get Cedric up before everyone was looking down at a knocked out Emerald.

"Boy Emerald is gonna have a field day when he wakes up." Cedric said before he looks at his grandfather before speaking.

"Grandpa, how do you know if Emerald's grandfather hasn't rip up the contract?"

"Simple, he is a man who honors deals no matter what, drunk or not, he won't rip it without a good reason, especially considering his Grandson and how his life is going now, I mean personality wise when you met him, what did you think of him before getting to know him?" Ookami said while looking at both Cedric and Cedrina.

Said twins took a moment to think on this before Cedric spoke.

"Well he was a mystery though he had issues with Quirks and people with it. Though deep down he would do anything to protect his friends and family."

"Indeed, but what of during the exam and when he destroyed that robot and protected you all, heard he got injured badly as a result, many people talked about it and it got to my old ears, also heard of this Izuku kid but that's a different matter altogether." Ookami said with a grin on his face.

That's when Cedrina spoke.

"Well during the exam he didn't want to be there. Plus he did say he didn't care about passing or failing. Though he does stand up to people who bully others. Then when the robots attacked he was very determined to keep the robots from attacking us even if ended up getting hurt or worse."

"Alright then Cedrina, while you can't say much now, how did Emerald look to you when he rescued everyone?" Ookami said with a grin on his face to try and get Emerald in a good light with Cedrina.

Cedrina blinked for a moment before she spoke.

"I would say fearless and brave."

"Not a bad pick for a guy if you got to know him, and the ladies as well if you happen to swing that way, my wife used to do that before meeting me when I was younger and joined in on the fun a few times and I heard these two sometimes invite a person when you two are not home." Ookami said with a teasing grin on his face while he points a thumb at his son and daughter in law.

Ookami's wife shook her head while his son blinked a bit before speaking.

"Seriously dad? I don't want my kids to know that."

"Well considering that Emerald here is about to get more ladies then he might be able to handle and Cedric might get caught in the crossfire and Cedrina is apart of this unless that paperwork talking about their marriage in the works is destroyed… then trust me, a little know how on why they may adapt fast in… private situations would make sense… besides… I remember that time you and your wife ruined my computer when you two decided to have your fun in my office to mess with me for a prank that went out of control… had to get a new one and I liked that computer." Ookami said while shuddering at the mess that was on the computer and had to replace it.

Ookami's son facepalm while his wife felt a little embarrassed while the kids were shocked when they heard it.

That's when Cedric spoke.

"What do you mean in crossfire?"

"Well considering how many ladies will go for Emerald, maybe being near him could get a few of your own if those ladies have any friends." Ookami said while teasing Cedric by wiggling his eyebrows.

Cedric blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, first of all I shouldn't do that. I mean it be like treating Emerald like an invisible wingman. I can get a girl to like me."

"And where is your girlfriend?, I'm getting old, I want to see some great grand babies soon before I kick the bucket." Ookami said in a slightly childish tone while giving Cedric a half lidded look.

Cedric was a bit taken back by that before speaking.

"Okay seriously? Usually I would expect a question like that from mom and dad. Plus I can get a girlfriend without using anyone. I'm one of those people that want to meet miss right. I mean I may not have the same fun experience like you guys did." He said before Daniel spoke.

"Well actually you, me, Maite and Cedrina all had a turn with Lillum." He said causing Cedrina and Cedric to blink in surprise.

Lillum in turn smiles a bit before waving at Cedrina and Cedric's parents before saying this.

"Yup, had some real fun with all of them." Lillum said before Ookami said this while giving Cedric a deadpan look.

"Well… can take being a virgin off your todo list for your life." Ookami said like it was a statement.

Cedrina facepalm before speaking up to Daniel.

"Why did you had to say that?"

"Hey it was either me or Lillum speaking. Beside Cedric was somewhat the lucky one since he lasted longer than you, me and Maite all together." Daniel said since he still felt embarrassed for not lasting.

"Well I don't mind making repeat performances… and I don't mind having fun with parents as well if you and your wife want to have a bit of fun." Lillum said before she turned to Cedric and Cedrina's parents with a grin on her face.

Said duo blinked for a moment before Cedric spoke up.

"Okay. I think that's enough flirting for one night might as well try to get Emerald home since he's still out cold."

"Eh, your right, and I can always pay you and your parents a visit later, mind if you grab the top while Cedrina and I get the bottom?, we can have the guards take Daniel home and we can visit tomorrow since it is getting later, mind if Cedric and Cedrina can spend the night if possible?, I live on a part of the compound and the security there is pretty good, besides, think of it like a honeymoon if you two want to try going for another kid, heard Cedy here say that when he first got here." Lillum said while giving Cedric a nickname.

Cedric gave Lillum a raised eyebrow before speaking.

"Really?"

"No good?" Lillum said with a grin before she floats over to Emerald and grabs a leg before she starts to lift his right leg and part of his body with ease.

Most were surprised when they saw the succubus lift Emerald's leg before hearing Cedric's mom speaking.

"Well if you two want, you can stay over there for night." She said while talking to her kids.

Cedric blinked for a moment but did see the look his mom was giving before he got the message and said this.

"No problem mom. We just need to grab some essentials before leaving."

"Great, my wife and I will head out as well, have fun everyone." Ookami said before the scene shifts a bit to Emerald waking up in his room.

* * *

 **Ranmyaku residence/ Emerald's room/ Emerald**

Emerald groans when he sat up before saying this.

"Ugh, what a dream, first finding out that Maite was really All Mights daughter and now finding out that I'm about to get married to multiple women… guess I must have hit my head today or something." Emerald muttered when he thought he was alone.

That's when he heard a voice.

"Oh it wasn't a dream."

Emerald jolts before looking to see who spoke to him.

The person who spoke was Cedric who was in his pajamas and reading a comic book.

"Ok… so if it's not a dream, why are you wearing pajamas here?" Emerald asked with a confused tone.

"Well after you fainted, we all agreed to take you and your siblings back home. My mom, suggested that Cedrina and I stay at your house for the night or so. Also FYI, your sisters and Lillum told your folks about the arrange marriage with you and my sister. Guess your grandad didn't tell them yet." Cedric replies before turning a page.

"Yeah… Guess Dad was thrilled but mom threw a fit huh?, Well if they went to sleep then we can't do much, and I'm guessing Cedrina is either with Lillum or Shiro and Kuro, or her own room huh?" Emerald asked while he laid back on the bed.

"Your parents gave her own room though your sisters wanted Cedrina to bunk with you. Luckily I stepped in so you're welcome." Cedric said.

"Ah… sorry about this Cedric… really did not see this coming…" Emerald said while he sat back up to look at Cedric.

Cedric stops reading before he looks up and said this.

"Eh no worries. Considering what you went through I would freak out too. Though deep down kinda wish I was in your shoes with the lady thing."

"Trust me, I can see a lot of drama and anger in my future if those other ladies don't know yet… *shudder*" Emerald said while he could imagine the Carnage from many powerful Quirk using people.

"Well you have Lillum. Plus not sure if this helps but don't say anything to Maite and Cedrina when I say this. While growing up, I overheard the two make a pact that if they like the same guy, they would work with the sharing thing." Cedric said.

"He...hehe… great… now I'll have to worry about All Might now… heroing is one thing but Maite's his daughter…" Emerald said before he facepalms.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Cedric said.

"Try saying that when you have the number 1 hero about to punch you or something." Emerald said while giving Cedric a half lidded look.

"You kidding me? When I first met him and Maite, he thought I was her boyfriend. Threaten to punch me if I did anything to her. Even though we told him that we're not." Cedric countered.

"Yeah… and he thought you were a boyfriend… a single boyfriend… what about if you had multiple wives?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, it does sound great. I mean I'm not a pervert. I would make sure to love any woman in my harem equally. But if I did meet a woman and she wouldn't be okay with it, then I don't mind being tied down to one. Though I hope to meet one that actually likes me. But I sometimes wonder if I did get a harem."

"Well, if you do, hopefully you won't have to deal with a hero who could probably send you flying clear across the sky, but if you do, well, good luck with your own ladies man." Emerald said while he was trying to think of what to do now.

"I'll remember that if I can find any girl that would be interested in dating me." Cedric said.

"Yeah, maybe I should talk with your sister to see if she and I can talk with my gramps to see if we can get rid of that marriage thing, don't get me wrong, she seems nice, but I barely know her." Emerald said before he turned to get up from the bed.

"Well that has to be up to her. Plus she didn't actually said no or yes however, the marriage is not set in stone so you both have the opportunity to get to know one another like she said. You two may have something in common. Also she said some nice things about you when you were unconscious." Cedric said.

"Really?, well I'll have to speak with her anyway since this is still important, hope you enjoy your stay here." Emerald said when he got up from the bed and starts walking out of the room.

"Will do. Though if you want to talk to your grandad, maybe we can try and help patch things up between both our grandads because that misunderstanding was a bit ridiculous." Cedric suggested.

"Maybe, but that's for another day, heard he's spending a few days with Grandma at her place and she lives in america right now in another branch so will be a bit before we can talk with gramps." Emerald said when he exits the room and closed the door.

Cedric shrugs before he spoke.

"Well back to reading the classic tales of… Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Hehe, either that… or you and I can have fun like we talked about on the way here for the picture I took… hehe." A familiar voice said while a hidden wall opened to show Lillum entering the room… was this place built by ninja's or something?

Cedric jolts a bit before he spoke up.

"L-Lillum! What are you doing here?"

Lillum grins at that before she said this.

"Well like I said, we talked about it and decided to have a match so to speak remember while Emerald was out of it, if you can last for a certain period of time, I'll delete the picture with no issue and get my fix for my Quirk so win win if you do well, besides… your sister may pop Emerald's cherry today if I managed to talk her into it… a test for Emerald so to speak since if they do go through with this… he can't be a quick shot… so Cedrina told me to keep you busy and what better than to have a little contest?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cedric's eyes widen in shock before speaking up.

"Wait you mean she planned this?" He said before standing up.

"Hehe, yup, and believe me… when I make a deal… I don't half ass it and run… I even made a deal with Cedrina that if she gets to pop Emerald's cherry, I get a chance to join Emerald's soon to be harem, but on the condition I keep you busy… but if you want to run, I'll understand… but I'll upload this panty shot to my female friends in my contact list and maybe tell them that she's not so closed minded… she did enjoy my work earlier after all.." Lillum said with a devilish grin on her face.

Cedric facepalm a bit when he still couldn't that his sister planned this out.

However he knew that Cedrina doesn't want that picture to be scene before he spoke up.

"Alright fine. Let's do it." He said before he approaches Lillum for a moment before he places his hands on the succubus's cheeks.

Cedric was a bit hesitant before he did the unthinkable and leans his head in before he smash his lips on Lillum's.

Lillum in turn hummed with a pleased tone before she gripped his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him back while Lillum's large breasts pressed into Cedric's chest and had her tongue overpower his thanks to her experience and the duo fell back on Emerald's bed.

Cedric was a bit surprised before he gripped the back of Lillum's head to deepen the kiss before he had his tongue try to fight back before he uses his other hand to try and undress her and starts by pulling up her shirt to show her massive breasts.

The scene then went to Emerald after he found out which room Cedrina was in before saying this when he knocked.

"Hey Cedrina, you there?" Emerald asked with a serious tone.

"Yes. You can come in." Cedrina said.

Emerald then opened the door before he entered the room and said this when he saw that it seemed to be furnished for Cedrina herself.

"Well… seems mom and dad went all out to try and impress you." Emerald said when the room looked nicer then his own.

"Well when they heard about our 'engagement', they wanted to make sure I was comfortable." Cedrina said as she was seen wearing a nightgown.

If you look up top you can see some cleavage on her breasts that was being shown.

Emerald blushed a bit before he said this when he turned away from her.

"W-Well, if you're enjoying your time here, I'll just leave you to relax, might as well stop by my room for a game console or my phone for an emulated game or something." Emerald said with a bright blush on his face which told Cedrina that he was still a virgin, or at least a gentlemen.

Cedrina giggles before she got up and spoke up.

"There's no reason to leave. I was wondering if you can stay and talk with me." She said before she starts walking towards Emerald.

Emerald jolts a bit but didn't turn back to look at her before saying this.

"Uh… want to borrow my coat then?, I'm sure your pretty cold in that… outfit when not on the bed, gotta love built in heaters." Emerald said when he quickly took off his coat and had hand of darkness form before it floats to Cedrina with the coat in its floating hand while he keeps blushing.

Cedrina was a bit surprised before she shrugged and took the coat before speaking.

"Well I'm fine but I'll wear it just in case." She said before putting on the jacket.

Emerald sighs in relief before turning to Cedrina before blushing a bit… since… when she wore the coat… it made her look like she was wearing nothing underneath…

Emerald then cleared his throat before saying this.

"S-So… what did you want to speak about?" Emerald asked when he walked around Cedrina and sat on the bed.

Cedrina giggled again before she walked back towards the bed and practically sat next to Emerald before she spoke up.

"Well what do you do for a hobby and what music do you like?" She asked before she surprised Emerald by leaning her head on his arm.

Emerald jolts before saying this.

"Well… most of the time I play games and stuff, sometimes with Shiro and Kuro, sometimes with my parents, and while I may not like my Quirk, I do practice a bit to get certain moves down that don't strain my body too much, I don't really get out all that often so I don't do much else unless my family wants to go out to do something like watch movies or eat at a restaurant." Emerald said while blushing a bit since this was the first time a woman practically did this with him.

Cedrina smiles a bit before speaking.

"That's nice. Cedric and I get into a bit of a competition between us when it comes to games. I like to listen to any band that plays a great song."

"I see, I got these headphones in my room that you don't need wires to use, bluetooth even, just pop an SD card full of songs in and you got hours of music on hand, maybe I can let you borrow it to see if you like any of the songs there, I warn you, some are not in Japanese, got a thing for american music as well like Dragon force and what not." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Cedrina surprisingly giggles before she spoke up.

"Funny you should say that cause… I like American music too. Especially these bands like Evanescence, Nickelback and Linkin Park. Though I was sad when I heard that the lead singer of Linkin Park dying but still listen to their albums either way."

"If you can find them without getting taken down by copyright, but there are a couple guys on youtube who sing the songs really well, I'll tell you their names later if you want." Emerald said with a smile on his face, seems he was relaxing now.

Surprisingly, Cedrina's eye sparkle a bit when she looked at Emerald in the eyes before speaking.

"Really? That would be great."

"Hehe, yeah, I warn you though, they may not be linkin park level of rock, but they put their own twists on it to make it feel original in a good way." Emerald said before laughing a bit at Cedrina's eyes while they sparkle in excitement.

Cedrina chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Well I'll be the judge of that."

"Alright… so… got anymore questions?, or mind if I ask my own?" Emerald asked when he wondered what she would say.

Cedrina took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Nothing for now so you can go ahead."

"Alright… um… I… am wondering… how are you not mad after what Lillum did?, granted I heard it helped with… stress and what not… but you technically forced into it." Emerald said when he blushed when he remembered hearing Cedrina making certain calls behind the door.

Cedrina blushed a bit before speaking up.

"At first I was mad though I had to remember that succubuses need energy. However she could've asked."

"Well I'm sure it's only her and her Quirk, then again there are others who have similar Quirks so maybe there could be others, but you know Lillum doesn't mean much harm right?" Emerald said while unaware to him, remembering that incident caused him to start getting erect in his pants.

"Well that's true." Cedrina said before her eyes went south and was a bit surprise when she saw the tent forming in Emerald's pants but pretended to not notice for a moment before she spoke up.

"Hey Emerald, can I ask you something?"

"Uh… sure, what?" Emerald asked when he looked at her.

Cedrina looks at Emerald before she spoke up.

"Sorry if I'm being blunt but… are you really a virgin?"

Emerald blushed brightly at that before saying this.

"W-Well… yeah… most of the time I don't really go for hanging out with others, and while Lillum does seem willing… I want to make it so that I'm not just a toy or a one night stand, that make sense?, personally I don't mind since its a Quirk thing and she needs to feed sometimes for it to work." Emerald said while blushing a bit at more of Lillum's seduction attempts which… caused Emerald's dick to grow more erect… and was surprisingly big even restricted in his pants.

Cedrina sees this before she spoke up.

"Well with you I don't think Lillum wants a one night stand because if I have to guess, I say she has some feelings for you. Plus…" She said before stopping.

Emerald blushed a bit at that possibility before saying this.

"Plus?" Emerald asked when he looked at Cedrina.

"I think you have some feelings for Lillum as well judging from the big tent in your pants." Cedrina replies.

"Huh?" Emerald said before looking down and blushed brightly when he saw that before trying to cover himself with one hand and tried to wave it off with his other while a hand of Darkness and light did the same to try and distract Cedrina.

"W-W-Well you know how much teasing she does, g-guess I learned how to go down quickly after that, just give me a moment and we can talk like normal or I can leave if you want." Emerald said to try and get away from this situation while he keeps blushing brightly.

Cedrina was not gonna have none of it before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's arm to keep him there before she said this.

"Oh no you don't, you're staying here."

Emerald blushed brightly before saying this while the two hands turned into anime like exclamation points.

"Huh?" Emerald said when he looked down at Cedrina's face.

Cedrina had a look of determination before she spoke up.

"I don't mind if you have one, but if you want I can help you get it down and before you say anything, I was with Lillum so I know what have to do." She said while blushing a bit.

Emerald blushed brightly in return before the icons vanish before he said this.

"Y-You sure?… no experience on my end, and… what about Daniel?, considering you two know one another, thought you two were dating or something." Emerald said as one last way to see if Cedrina would stop of something.

Cedrina gave Emerlad a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Okay I don't blame you for thinking that but me and Daniel are not dating. Don't me wrong he's nice and I believe he's a great catch but I don't like him that way. He's one of my best friends. Plus I think of him as a second brother. Besides if I was dating him, would I do this." She said before she reaches up and smash her lips on Emerald's lips before she wrapped her arms around him in case Emerald tries to move.

Emerald's eyes widen greatly before the duo got pulled onto the bed when Emerald lost balance, and Cedrina got more leverage to keep the kiss up as a result.

Cedrina let out a soft moan she was able to get on top of Emerald before she surprised him by sliding her tongue in Emerald's mouth before Cedrina had her tongue interact with his tongue.

Emerald blushed more before he starts to lose his sense of reasoning right now before he gripped Cedrina around the waist and flipped themselves so that Emerald was on top and he was now kissing her aggressively, like a switch was flipped in him now that his body realized a full on female was actually kissing him.

Cedrina was caught off guard but still kissed Emerald nonetheless as she continues to moan a bit as her tongue tries to fight back Emerald's tongue.

For a bit, her tongue did fight back before Emerald pulled away before saying this.

"And I'm guessing you letting me in the room in your state of dress means you wanted this huh?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face when he looked at Cedrina's face.

Cedrina blinked for a moment before she grins and said this.

"You guessed it. And if you're wondering if Cedric might come here, don't worry, I have Lillum keeping him company if you catch my drift."

"I see… well then, I'm not fully oblivious to sex thanks to porn, so hope I can do this well… after this!" Emerald said before he gripped the front of his coat that Cedrina wore and pulled the front apart which showed the front of Cedrina's nightgown before he gripped her breasts with his hands before starting to knead them like he saw those pornstars do to one another.

Cedrina was a bit surprise when she heard that before she starts to moan a bit from having her breasts squeezed before speaking.

"Hmmm… yes that's right. Keep squeezing them as hard as you can. Their all for you."

Emerald then used his Quirk to make hands of light and darkness before they float behind the duo and slip under Cedrina's nightgown and with the hand of light moving her panties aside, the hand of darkness starts to rub her folds while Emerald himself keeps squeezing Cedrina's breasts while he sat on top of her.

Cedrina was a bit surprise and wondered how Emerald was doing that if his hands were on her breasts.

That's when she realized that Emerald was his Quirk before she starts to moan a bit from how good it felt.

A moment later, the floating hand folds most of the fingers on its hand til two were left which slowly pushed into Cedrina's folds before they start to finger her.

Cedrina gasps for a bit before she starts to moan a bit loud from that action.

Emerald then said this to tease Cedrina a bit.

"So tell me… ever use your Quirk to have your own fun?, honestly is seems like you would if you're responding well to mine... Personally I did a few times as well in interesting ways… if you tell me what you do… I'll tell you how I do it with mine." Emerald said before the hand turned into a dildo of darkness and starts to thrust into Cedrina when she was wet enough with the hand of light mimicking it and going for her ass.

Cedrina blushes a bit brightly when she heard that before she spoke up after moaning for a minute.

"I-I sometimes… u-use my Quirk to help me… relieve myself to help me get through the day or when I'm home."

"Hoo… like how… use it to vibrate a part of your body or an item or something?... seems to me Lillum isn't the only dirty women here, personally I only do this in my room or bathroom, wonder what kind of places you had your fun in." Emerald said to tease Cedrina more when he used his hands to pull the front of her nightgown up and touched her breasts directly before both dildos thrust in and out of her ass and pussy.

Cedrina moans and groans a bit before she said this.

"I-In my… b-bedroom. Bathroom when I'm s-showering or… b-bathing. E-Even Maite and I… e-experiment a bit."

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this.

"Hehe, seems I'll need to play my cards right if I can get a front row seat to that… heard from Cedric about that pact of yours to share a guy if you both like him, still, you told me about your story, so I'll show you what I do when I need to relax while you undress." Emerald said when he pulled his hands away and got off of Cedrina and the bed before he starts undressing.

Cedrina though surprised to hear that Cedric knew of the pact and told Emerald that.

However since Emerald is not bothered by that since he said he wanted to see her and Maite do that to themselves, Cedric was in the clear for now.

Cedrina then lifts her head up before blushing a bit when she saw Emerald undressing.

A few minutes pass with Emerald who was fully undressed now, and while he didn't look too strong, slight gut and all, his arms and legs did look pretty tough, and considering how his Quirk can augment that, well… it was very destructive...The only thing left was his underwear which shows a slightly larger bulge without his pants restricting him.

Cedrina's face had a deep blush when she saw Emerald's physique before wondering on what he's packing in his underwear.

A moment later, that Question was answered when Emerald pulled down his underwear and showed a large dick that was around 10 inches or so… guess Emerald got lucky in the gene pool for something like that.

Cedrina's eyes widen when she how big it was before the blush on her face got a bit deep before she had this thought.

 _'So big. Will it even fit me?'_

Emerald saw the look on her face before saying this.

"So… hope I impress, then again with so many quirks here and there, I could be on the small side, still since I'm in the nude, mind returning the favor?" Emerald asked with a lighter blush on his face, seems he was still nervous about this.

Cedrina blushed as well before she sat up on her knees and starts removing her nightgown.

Surprisingly she wasn't wearing a bra for this so basically her breasts were free.

If you look at her figure, you can see she has an hourglass type but she might also have some muscle here and there meaning she works out or something.

Emerald blushed brightly from that and without really thinking, said this.

"Beautiful…" Emerald muttered before his mind could register that.

Cedrina blushed brightly when she heard that before speaking up.

"T-Thank you. And you're not so bad yourself."

Emerald blushed a bit more before saying this.

"T-Thanks… so… want to see what my Quirk can do for this situation, should be interesting." Emerald said with a grin on his face, he may not like his Quirk but he can admit it does help for some stress relief when used right and with him not pushing it.

Cedrina tilt her head in a cute way before she to a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Sure."

Emerald grins before he used both of his light and dark sides of his Quirk to make a person's body, the dark for the outline and light for the body filling to make a dimly glowing version of Cedrina in the nude, and since her body mimicked the original, she looked like a perfect match, just change colors to a yellow and black hologram like version of her… and if it still could touch things…

Cedrina's eyes widen when she saw that before saying one thing.

"Wow."

"Yeah, no real emotions and what not since its a part of my Quirk, but feels just like the real thing, only thing I don't have to complete its experience, I mean I can't fake the feeling of a woman's mouth or vagina… mind helping with that?, may surprise Maite with it if you want to invite her in for this." Emerald said before the double of Cedrina moved towards her and formed into a see through version of Lillum, large breasts and figure and all.

Cedrina blinks for a moment while blushing brightly before she nods her head at Emerald.

Emerald grins a bit at that before he said this.

"Though thanks to the fact I have a tongue and what not, I can at least have this double do this." Emerald said before the Lillum double moved forward and kissed Cedrina on the lips before pushing her on the bed and their breasts pressed into one another, the double even used a leg to grind on Cedrina's pussy.

Cedrina's eyes widen again from that sudden action for a few moments before she muffly moans from how good it was.

Meanwhile with Lillum and Cedric…

It seems Lillum had Cedric on his back on Emerald's bed while she used her breasts to give him the best tit fuck he could ever imagine right now, and since her breasts were so massive, his dick could barely be seen, which showed that while he was large, Lillum's breasts were still bigger.

Cedric groans a bit before speaking up.

"Oh fuck Lillum. Your breasts feels awesome."

"Hehe, well of course, but you haven't seen what I can really do yet!" Lillum said before she opened her mouth and took the head of his dick in before she starts bobbing her head in time with her breast movements to get this reaction from Cedric.

Cedric shudders before he said this.

"Oh fuck!" He said before using his hands to grab hold of the bed sheets.

For a few minutes, Lillum keeps her actions up with Cedric's dick before she could feel it zapping her, which caused her to go faster when she wanted that electric payload.

Cedric grunts and groans again before he put his hands on Lillum's head before he pushed the succubus's head down before pulling up and repeating the action.

Lillum let's Cedric keep doing what he was doing while she focused on using her tongue and breasts.

She even licks the tip of his dick every time her head went up.

Cedric shudders and moans as he felt that before a few moments later, he felt his dick twitching a bit inside Lillum's mouth.

Lillum just keeps her actions up so she could get his load, it zapped her tongue just right which really caused her to drink his semen last time.

Cedric continues to face fuck Lillum for a few more moments until he groans loud and felt his dick spurt out his cum inside Lillum's mouth.

Lillum in turn squirts a bit on the bed when she drank his load down with a lustful look on her face, she even made slurping noises when she sucks his dick during the ejaculation.

It took about 30 seconds before Cedric grunts and finally taps off before he tries to catch his breath a bit.

Lillum took a moment to lick the remaining bits of Cedric's load off of his dick before she pulled her head and breasts away to see if Cedric was still raring to go, she even had to admire the size for someone of his body type.

Cedric's dick, which was surprisingly still standing, was at least 9 ½ inches long and 2 ½ in width.

Lillum grins at that before she climbed on top of him and said this when she angles his towards her pussy.

"Hehe, hope you enjoy this… I'll be taking my time with you." Lillum said before she had Cedric go balls deep in her in one go.

Cedric groans loud when he felt that before saying this.

"Oh fuck!"

"Hehe… you can say that again… Oh… FUCK!" Lillum said before she starts riding Cedric's dick which caused the duo to bounce a bit on the bed from how rough Lillum was riding him.

Cedric groans and moans for a moment or two before he brought his hands up and gripped Lillum's breasts as hard as he could before squeezing.

That's when he starts thrusting his up as hard as ever till he can feel it poking at Lillum's cervix.

Lillum groans from that before the scene went to Emerald while he watches the light double of Lillum please Cedrina and it seems the double was eating out Cedrina with surprisingly skillful licks.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Cedrina said as she pants and moans a bit from how good the pleasure was.

The Lillum double then used her tongue to lick Cedrina's ass when Emerald remembers that some women liked it and wondered if Cedrina would like it.

That question was answered when Cedrina's body shudders before she let out a slight loud moan from that action.

For a bit, the construct of Lillum keeps on pleasing Cedrina before Emerald asked this with a thoughtful tone.

"So… any pointers you can give to help this double?" Emerald asked while he stood near the bed with his dick erect, looked a bit painful from how engorged it was.

Cedrina pants and moans a bit before she spoke up.

"M-My bud… can be s-sensitive when teased."

Emerald nods before the Lillum double then moved up before lightly sucking on Cedrina's bud while using one hand to finger her pussy while Emerald watched to see if it worked or not.

And worked it did when Cedrina jolts before moaning a bit loud which tells that she enjoyed that.

Emerald then took a moment to think before he had an idea of sorts right before he said this.

"Hope you like this idea Cedrina, may not be… as original as you think but should work." Emerald said before he had the Lillum double wrap her lips around Cedrina's bud before the lips surprisingly vibrate… how was he doing that?

Cedrina was a bit surprise by that action before she shudders and said this.

"Oh fuck!"

Emerald grins before he just waits so Cedrina can enjoy herself for a few minutes, it was times like these that he was glad about porn videos… and clearing search history or private browsing and all that to save time…

Cedrina continues to moan for a few times before she felt her climax approaching.

Emerald lets the double keep the actions up while he had it shift a bit to look like Maite to see if it could set Cedrina off from the sight alone of seeing Maite eating her out with a lustful look on her face.

Cedrina's face blushed brightly when she saw that change before suddenly moans loud and climaxed a bit hard on the Maite double.

The Maite double keeps licking and sucking at Cedrina's pussy to help her orgasm get stronger so she wouldn't tap off soon.

Luckily for the Maite double, Cedrina's orgasm did last long for about 35 seconds before she finally taps off before she tries to catch her breath for a moment.

Emerald gives her a minute to breath before he asked this.

"So… how was that?" Emerald asked when he leaned down towards her head with a curious look to see how his double did with another person.

Cedrina pants for a bit before she looks at Emerald with a deep blush on her face before speaking up.

"I-It felt… amazing."

"Hehe, nice, how about this then for a round two." Emerald said before he had the double… turn into himself to make it so that there were two Emerald's in the room with the duo having erect dicks.

Cedrina's eyes widen when she saw that before she suddenly said this while grinning.

"You kidding? I say we keep going til the sun rises."

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this.

"Well… would love to, but still a virgin here, doubles work or not, I have stamina, it doesn't so unlike me it can do that." Emerald said while rubbing the back of his head.

Cedrina blinked for moment before realizing what she said before speaking up.

"Sorry. Caught in the moment."

"Well it's not like I can't keep going if I use this double here to tag in for me so I can recover… though I may not be to satisfying so sorry in advance." Emerald said when he really didn't seem sure about himself.

Cedrina then got up from bed before she walked towards Emerald causing her breasts to bounce a bit before Cedrina surprised Emerald by actually hugging him while her breasts touched Emerald's chest.

Emerald blushed brightly from that before he said this when he had trouble focusing.

"S-Something you need?" Emerald asked when he tried to stayed focused.

Cedrina giggled before speaking.

"Just thought you needed a hug. And plus I don't mind if we do it slowly to help your stamina."

"I-I see… you on birth control or on a safe day just in case?... accidents may happen." Emerald said when he worried he could knock Cedrina up.

Cedrina blinks before she said this.

"Not to worry, I took the pill after Lillum left so you're good."

"I-I see…" Emerald said before he surprised Cedrina a bit by having the double move away from the bed while Emerald summoned a tendril of darkness to have Cedrina look up at him before he kissed her on the lips, he didn't exactly know what to feel about Cedrina right now but even he knew that if he walked away from this, he wouldn't be a man at all.

Cedrina was a bit surprise before she moans into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck as she looks at his eyes with lust and different feeling though it's too soon to tell yet for either duo but it's slowly growing.

Emerald then used his hands to grip Cedrina's ass before he picked her up and walked back to the bed before Cedrina was dropped gently onto the bed before Emerald leaned down and starts to play with her breasts again, this time he used his mouth to latch onto one of her nipples and starts to nip and lick with careful motions to try and not harm Cedrina.

Cedrina gasps and moans as her face blushes before she said this.

"O-Oh Emerald."

Emerald then moved to her other breast and starts working her good while the scene went back to Lillum and Cedric while Lillum was still riding his dick and it seemed Cedric came a few times already thanks to Lillum's expertise.

"O-Oh fuck, really going deep, and really virle huh?... well give me more!, I'm going all out here… so might as well show me what you can do… or are you going to be a submissive puppy or a Dominant wolf with me?, I'm going for the puppy route right now with how your acting!" Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Cedric's eyes widen for bit before he said this.

"You want dominant?... I'll show dominant!" He said before he gripped Lillum's hips and flipped her over making Cedric on top before he starts thrusting his dick inside Lillum's pussy with such force.

Lillum, though surprised, did have pleased moans and groans before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck yeah… k-keep this up… and you'll get a lot of ladies coming for you… if you show them the time of their life…. D-don't forget your Quirk… z-zap my pussy… v-vibrate your cock… j-just don't stop till those balls… are… EMPTY!" Lillum said before she finally came hard since she was really building up earlier.

Cedric groans from how tight the succubus's pussy was but still keep thrusting hard before he said this.

"T-Thanks for the tip beautiful. Now keep moaning while enjoying this." He said before he smashed his lips on Lillum's lips while thrusting hard with gusto before he used his Quirk to make his dick vibrate.

Lillum moans from that, but unless Cedric did that move daily… then his stamina would be shot since he is making his dick vibrate… Lillum knew that and brought that point home by tightening her vaginal muscles from serious practice to really get Cedric to work his dick.

Cedric groans in Lillum's mouth which caused him to thrust even harder like a dog in heat.

Lillum also enjoyed the look on Cedric's face when she realized she could teach him a lot on how to please a lady, seems she would be like a Sex ed teacher for him… but a bit more hands on… not like Lillum was complaining.

Cedric continues to thrust hard before he had this thought.

 _'Damn… this feels so good. Plus I have a feeling that Lillum might teach me somethings. Although surprisingly I don't mind if it means whatever I learn can be used to please other woman and maybe get myself a harem. I almost wish Lillum could be one of my women but I don't mind be sexfriends.'_ He thought before he slipped his tongue inside Lillum's mouth.

Lillum moans from that before wrapping her arms and legs around Cedric's neck and waist respectively to get him to thrust harder and faster while having this thought.

 _"Hehe, oh yeah, definitely going to have to teach him some things later, I may have a thing for Emerald, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with others until then… hehe, really going to enjoy molding this recently virgin into a sex god or demon… depending on how he treats ladies… hehe."_ Lillum thought when she keeps a good grip on Cedric while he fucked her pussy.

Cedric continues to pound Lillum's pussy before he pulls his head back a bit before he leans down and starts nipping at the succubus's neck.

"Ohh, don't know where you learned that, but bravo on being creative." Lillum compliments while she rubbed the back of Cedric's head and back with her hands.

Cedric stops nipping for a moment before speaking up.

"Thanks. I learned a bit while reading… some porn."

Lillum chuckles a bit before saying this.

"Well don't stop on my account show me how much of a perv you are by pounding this pussy until I squirt!" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cedric blinked before he said this while grinning.

"Anything for you beautiful!" He said before he resumes thrusting Lillum's pussy with gusto before he went back to nibbling on the succubus's neck while making sure to use his Quirk to make his dick vibrate.

Lillum moans from that while the scene went back to Emerald and Cedrina while Emerald had a nervous look on his face when he had the head of his dick at her folds, seems he was having a bit of trouble with that first step.

Cedrina blushes brightly when she saw that before speaking up.

"I-It's okay. Just take a deep breath and go in slowly."

Emerald nods before he did just that when he pushed the head of his dick in before shuddering at how good it felt already before he starts to push deeper while he had his hands on Cedrina's waist now, he wondered if he was to big or small for her since most people on porn videos must have Quirks for larger equipment.

Cedrina groans and grinds her teeth a bit before she had this thought.

 _'FUCK! So big!'_ She thought when she felt her insides getting stretched for a moment.

However to some surprise or not so surprise when Emerald got deep enough, he groans before he came hard inside of Cedrina much to his regret.

Cedrina shudders when she felt her pussy getting filled already by Emerald's cum though she guessed being virgin tends to happen the first time.

To her surprise though, he was very virile and was already making her womb bloat a bit before he tapped off and pants for breath.

Cedrina was shocked when she felt that before having this thought.

 _'Oh wow… just to think, if I wasn't on the pill, I would really get pregnant with the way he climaxed inside my pussy.'_

Emerald after catching his breath, said this.

"S-Sorry… d-didn't think that would happen." Emerald said when he felt really low right now.

Cedrina then brought one hand to Emerald's cheek before she rubs it and said this.

"It's okay. It's your first time. Besides I'm surprised at how virile you are."

"Y-Yeah, bit surprised myself… but I can still go on if you want." Emerald said while his dick grew erect in Cedrina's pussy to prove his point so to speak.

Cedrina groans a bit before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald's neck and waist before speaking up.

"Give me everything you got you handsome stud."

Emerald blushed brightly from that before saying this.

"C-Cedrina!" Emerald said before he starts to thrust his dick in and out while not caring about the semen that dripped out of her pussy.

Cedrina groans and moans loud when she felt those thrusts before saying this.

"O-Oh… Emerald!" She moans while her grip on Emerald tights so she can make him thrust deeper.

And thrust deeper he did when his dickhead busts into her womb past her cervix while Emerald thrusts even faster then ever, seems he snapped or something caused he came surprisingly hard again but didn't stop thrusting his dick in Cedrina's pussy.

Cedrina moans loud and loud from that action before she spoke up.

"T-That's right!... Keep hitting that spot… JUST DON'T STOP!"

Emerald didn't need to be told twice when he keeps thrusting away, he even rolled over so that Cedrina was on top before he keeps thrusting up into her pussy while his double walked over and gripped her ass cheeks and spreads them… seems Cedrina was about to be tag teamed right now.

Cedrina was surprised when she saw that before she braced herself for what happens next.

A moment later, the double of Emerald had his dick enter Cedrina's ass before it joined Emerald into fucking Cedrina, seems she would be sore for a bit after this.

"Gah!" Cedrina yelps before she groans and moans loud while she enjoys having her holes fucked.

For a few minutes, it seems Emerald was either getting the hang of things or he was running out of Ammo to fire, but the time between cumshots was getting longer and longer in between shots, so it seems he was a quick learner.

Cedrina moans each time her holes were getting filled with both Emeralds's and the double's cum while she also climax a few times as well.

She felt like she was in heaven with how intense the pleasure was.

The scene then went back to Cedric and Lillum while she was on all fours and Cedric was fucking her ass while Lillum's tongue stuck out and she had a very pleased look on her face, seems a pointer here and there had Cedric improved greatly already… and it seemed like he was an ass man with the way he went wild on fucking, spanking, and grabbing her red ass cheeks after quite a bit of spanking.

Cedric continues to pound Lillum's ass while spanking it before speaking up.

"How do you like your ass getting spanked?" He asked while thrusting.

"I...I… I FUCKING LOVE IT!, I'M A FUCKING BITCH WHO WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET OFF!, SO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO THAT!" Lillum screamed while she had a fucked up look on her face, seems anal was her weak point.

Cedric chuckles before saying this.

"WITH PLEASURE!" He screamed before he resumes thrusting his dick hard in the succubus's ass while spanking her before Cedric ups the ante by using his Quirk to make his dick vibrate.

"O-OOOHHH!... Y-You… w-were just a v-virgin!... y-you f-fucking perv!... g-growing greatly like… like... THAT!" Lillum groans out before yelling when she came hard just now which tightened her ass to slow the vibrating dick a bit.

Cedric groans from how tight but it still didn't stop him from thrusting even harder before speaking.

"W-Well I have you to thank!" He said while still thrusting before he leans down and gropes Lillum's breasts from behind.

"F-Fuck!... w-well… d-don't expect me to lose… to a person who recently lost their V-Card!" Lillum said when pleasure shot through her body before she used a surprising burst of strength to flip them so that Lillum was on top with her back to Cedric before she said this.

"I'm training to fuck Villain's into submission like my parents, so you better step it up before I drain these balls with this technique I have." Lillum said before she starts bouncing and gyrating her ass in various ways like a dancer of sex or something.

Cedric grunts and groans before he spoke up.

"I may lost my virginity but… I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO YOU!" He screamed before he grabbed Lillum's ass cheeks and starts thrusting his dick up as hard as he can.

Lillum groans from that before saying this with a grin.

"You… s-say that… but your already close… I can feel your dick twitching like mad in my ass… s-seems you need more experience before taking me on wolf!" Lillum said before she starts bouncing her round ass even harder on Cedric's dick to the point that she was slowly overpowering him, this wasn't a fight that Cedric could win, to put it simply, to Lillum, Sex was both a battle and a fun activity that she had a good grasp on… and Cedric barely entered her competitive world.

Cedric groans as he felt his dick twitch like crazy which meant that his climax was approaching but he needed to last longer than Lillum even if he knew that the odds were against him.

Unfortunately for him, Lillum lasted for much longer then he would have thought… about 5 minutes more while she kept speeding up to really get him to blow while she keeps tightening her ass like it was becoming the strongest vice in the world.

Cedric groans loud before he said this.

"I'm about blow here!"

"Then fucking blow already!, I want to feel you electrocute my slutty ass with your super charged semen till it's numb!" Lillum ordered with a dominant tone while clenching her ass when she lets Cedric fully hilt her ass to keep him there.

Cedric grunts before he moans loud which surprisingly sounds like a howl as he felt his dick spurt out a huge dose of cum inside Lillum's ass.

"OHHH!" Lillum groans out when she felt that before she lets Cedric ride out his orgasm, it was shocking as well so she really enjoyed it when her ass burned from the inside out.

Cedric continues to climax til at least 40 seconds before he finally taps off.

Lillum hums a bit when she felt that before she said this with a grin on her face.

"Hehe, not a bad load, considering the time, want to nap or do you want to continue… personally I can do both if you want to fuck my ass in my sleep." Lillum said while she tightened her ass a bit to get a reaction from Cedric.

Cedric groans when he felt that but surprisingly felt his dick get erect from that action.

He chuckled before speaking up.

"Guess I'm not out yet." He said before he use one hand to grip Lillum's chin to make her look at him.

Lillum in turn leaned back before smashing her lips onto his before pulling away and said this.

"Better fuck away then, sweet sweat aside I'm nowhere close to finished." Lillum said before she turned so that she faced Cedric and starts bouncing on his dick again.

Cedric groaned before he brings his head up and took Lillum's right breast in her mouth before he starts suckling on the right tit which surprisingly gave him breast milk.

"Oh yeah, better drink up, going to need the fluids for later!" Lillum said before she starts riding him like a bitch in heat while the scene went to Emerald and Cedrina while she was still being fucked by both Emerald's, real and made of physical light and darkness while the duo stand and held her, Seems Cedrina was turned to Emerald while he was licking and sucking the side of her neck while the double mimicked him and did the same to the other side of her neck.

Cedrina blushed as she shudders and moans from that action before she wrapped her legs around real Emerald's waist.

And time like this passed for hours with Emerald, who learned surprisingly quickly with his double playing support, and Lillum, whose expertise with sex, and sex based battles it seemed, where already overpowering the electric duo until the last round where Emerald had the double vanish and make a second dick made of light and Darkness with his Quirk and was fucking Cedrina while she was on his bed on all fours and Lillum was laying next to Cedric and was stroking him off while he was drinking her breast milk, she wasn't pregnant but it must be a perk of her Quirk to all her to entice some people.

Cedric, though very surprised, muffly moans as he continues to drink the succubus's milk while at same time he was fingering Lillum's pussy.

Cedrina, was at first very surprised when she saw Emerald do that, moans loud from each thrust.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps on fucking Cedrina's holes while Lillum keeps stroking Cedric off until…

Cedrina moans loud with ecstasy before she felt her pussy squirt very hard on Emerald's dick.

As for Cedric, before climaxing, he had a plan where he made sure to get some milk in his mouth and pulls back before he surprises Lillum by kissing her lips while making sure the milk went in before he finally climaxed as Cedric's dick spurt out another huge dose of cum like a geyser.

Lillum's eyes widen a bit from that before she went with it and starts to use her tongue to wrestle with Cedrics while she keeps stroking Cedric off to help him feel better, her Quirk worked well to give her signals to get the taste of a person during the act, the longer the act, the more she could read them and while Cedric could be dominant, he was more of the masochistic type which caused her to stroke faster and faster to make the dick cum with both pain and pleasure.

Emerald in the meantime, while not like Lillum, did see that the rougher he got, the better the reaction he got from Cedrina, so when he felt his orgasm approaching, he keeps on fucking her holes until he groans and leans down to act like an actual dog who was rutting a bitch when he seemed to ejaculated a surprising amount into Cedrina.

Cedrina moans loud from having her holes filled with cum again which caused the muscles in both Cedrina's ass and pussy to clamp down on Emerald's dicks before Cedrina turns her head to look at Emerald in the eyes.

However what she didn't expect was Emerald kissing her full on the lips while the duo ride out their orgasms.

And with Lillum and Cedric, when Cedric was starting to tap off, Lillum quickly went down and took the ejaculating dick in her mouth before she starts to drink his load, all while making slurping sounds on purpose.

Cedric pants and groans before he saw Lillum's pussy in front of him before he brought his head up, sticks out his tongue and starts licking the succubus's pussy, thankfully for him, her Quirk made her pussy squeaky clean so no mess to worry about.

Lillum jolts before she focused her efforts on draining him dry until he finally tapped off 20 seconds later.

Even though Cedric tapped off, he still went out of his way to try and please Lillum as he continues to lick her pussy.

Cedrina was surprised at Emerald before she melts into the kiss and returns it before she slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth to fight off his tongue.

For a few minutes, both groups continue for a few minutes before the scene showed Emerald and Cedrina laying next to one another with Cedric and Lillum doing the same, though it seemed Lillum was breast feeding him now to help him recover, seems her Quirk had many uses if it could do that, or maybe it was just because he was thirsty.

Cedric hums as he enjoys the taste of Lillum's milk like if he were a newborn enjoying a taste of his mom's milk the first time.

For a bit more, Lillum saw that when the adrenaline was fading, she saw Cedric dozing off and decided to get up and grab the blanket before saying this when she covered Cedric with it.

"I'll be back in a bit, just got to do one more thing before turning in, I'll come back so we can snuggle if you want, you go ahead and sleep." Lillum said while grinning at him, she only had one eye thanks to her eyepatch but she did have a look in her remaining eye that showed she would be back.

Cedric blushed when he heard that before he weakly nods his head at her before he finally closed his eyes before after a moment later, you hear a soft snoring sound.

Lillum smiles at that before she had this thought when she went to a part of the wall that was bare and pushed a bit to show a little hidden alcove that opened to reveal a hidden camera, she took a DVD out of it to show it was made to use a DVD to record things before she closed it and walked to the hidden part of the wall where the hidden hall was while not bothering with clothing and thought this when she entered it and it closed behind her.

 _"Hehe, not a bad guy, shame he and I were not childhood friends, seems like a good catch."_ Lillum thought before the wall closed behind her while Cedric snoozed on the bed while not aware of what she did, though Lillum did make sure to delete the picture of Cedrina's panties… though she did have it already printed out for her own private uses, she may honor her word but Cedric should have worded the deal better.

Meanwhile with Cedrina and Emerald while they recover.

Cedrina, who lays next to Emerald, pants for a few moments before she spoke up.

"W-Wow… Emerald… Y-You… were… a-amazing."

Emerald pants as well before he said this.

"T-Thanks… d-don't really know what came over me…. H-hope you enjoyed it..." Emerald said when he was a bit surprised at himself for lasting that long.

Cedrina chuckled before speaking up.

"Oh I did and I hope we do this again when we're alone." She said before she surprised Emerald by grabbing his hand.

Emerald jolts a bit from that before he only said this while he hid his face in the crook of her neck when he pulled her a bit to him so she couldn't see his face.

"Y-Yeah…" Emerald said before he drifted off to sleep before light snoring was heard, seems he really pushed himself today.

Cedrina though blushed at the closeness, chuckles before she said this.

 _"Guess he's all tired out. Despite what our grandpas did, I actually wouldn't mind getting hitched with him. Though too soon for the wedding, hopefully he'll be my boyfriend if I ask him."_ She said before she went to sleep as well before hugging Emerald's body close to her body.

A moment later, a hidden wall opened to reveal Lillum who smiles a bit at the duo with a closed eye before she quietly got the blanket at the foot of the bed before putting it on the duo before thinking this when Emerald snuggles up into Cedrina's body before Lillum walked to a hidden wall before she walked to another hidden hallway before all of hidden walls closed.

A moment later, Lillum entered one more room to see her parents going at it while she said this to get their attention.

"Hey Mom, Dad, got some stuff you'll want to see, hope Nocturn and Helios like it as well since it shows Emerald growing up a bit, even have some stuff that mom may like, she does have a thing for electric guys and you got a thing for cute 18 year olds dad." Lillum said with a grin on her face when she sets the disks down on a nightstand next to her parents while they continue to screw one another.

Lucifer, who was pounding Serena's pussy, looks at his daughter with a grin before he spoke up.

"Thanks pumpkin. Your mother and I will enjoy those greatly. If you like, you can invite your friends over for us to have fun with."

"Hmmm… maybe at a later point in time, Cedric would blow in Moms ass the moment he enters and I'm pretty sure you would do something to make her go into a pleasure coma before you really get started, I'll help them level up so hope you can keep your promise to make sure I get those tickets to the sexcon thats coming up for Sex based Quirk users, heard you need connections for that." Lillum said with a grin on her face while Serena chuckles past a few moans and groans.

"C-Can't d-deny that… w-would be cute to see them squirm… and with E-Emerald losing his V-Card, you can have a-as much fun with him as you want i-if your serious about him, quirk… i-issues or not… h-he's a good guy in my and my husbands eyes… s-so you got m-my b-blessing if y-you want to date him." Serena said while she made claw marks on Lucifer's back from how good it felt, but thanks to his shapeshifting skills, they recovered just as fast to leave flawless skin.

Lucifer grits his teeth before speaking.

"Y-Your mother is right. Unless of course that Cedric person has caught your eye, I'll still support you no matter what."

"Eh, he's going to go places thats for sure, but he's not quite up to my body's tastes so to speak, until mom met you, her Quirk didn't get her knocked up until she met you and I think Emerald maybe it, instinct so to speak from mom's side, still, can't say I won't be like her and have fun with both heroes and villains… now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to Cedric, may not be boyfriend material, but definitly sex friend material, who knows, may try and see if I can tag team him and his sister before bringing them to you, maybe able to take mom as a team if they get good enough, but for now, way to low level." Lillum said before she starts walking away from the Sex demon parents.

That's when Lucifer said this.

"I know you'll get him Lillum. I can tell that Emerald cares for you." He said giving his daughter some fatherly pep talk.

Lillum looked back at her parents before grinning before she said this.

"Hehe, thanks, maybe able to have fun with mom for lessons, but not you for moral reasons, still, thanks dad, love you both, now if you'll excuse me, I got a nap to get to." Lillum said before she left the room and the hidden hallway closed, the DVD's about Emerald and Cedrina and Lillum and Cedric, were listed so they wouldn't get mixed up, which left Lucifer and Serena alone with only the sound of slapping flesh and pleased moans and groans were heard.

"Wanna watch them now while we fuck each other's brains out?" Lucifer asked while grinning.

"You kidding, I'll get the lube and the whip cream if you want after popping a DVD in, you can even get the ball gag and other kinky things if you want to amp this up to an 11 like our honeymoon… hmmm… so much pleasing rug burn." Serena said while she tightened her pussy on Lucifer's dick, most men would cum hard from that alone…

Lucifer however had a much stronger will and wouldn't cum till his partner was satisfied.

"Then lets recreate our honeymoon." He said with a grin.

The night then passed for the married couple while the scene fades to black with Serena and Lucifer really celebrating many things that night… long story short when Nocturn and Helios found out… they had to get the bed tossed, burned, and destroyed without a shred of it remaining… they would find out about their son becoming more of a man later...

* * *

 **The scene opens to show TME who's still hiding in the alleyway in a trash can.**

 **He popped his head out before looking around in case any more heroes or Kamui wood was around before sighing and getting out of the Trash can.**

 **"Man, I can not get a break today." TME said before he dusts himself off.**

 **That's when he heard this voice.**

 **"Feeling trashy my friend?"**

 **TME blinked a few times before saying this when he had a hard time recognizing the voice thanks to the echo in the alleyway.**

 **"Alright, I'll give, who's there?, I was just in a trash can for who knows how many hours and jokes are not one thing I can handle now since I think I have trash in places there shouldn't." TME said before pulling a banana peal out of his pants when it somehow slipped in there.**

 **The mystery person chuckled before speaking.**

 **"Yeesh sorry TME. I'll stop now."**

 **"Well sorry if I sound snippy, but how would you act if you were stuck in a filthy trash can for who knows how many hours… could have been a Day for all I know." TME said before shuddering before he quickly pulled out a freaking rat from his shirt and tossed the vermin away.**

 **The mystery person then said this.**

 **"Well judging from what you're getting rid of… I would feel the same thing as you do."**

 **"Mind introducing yourself then… hard to tell who you are thanks to this echo here, but you do sound familar." TME said before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a half eated cheeseburger of all things and shudders before tossing it in the trash can while muttering this.**

 **"Freaking waste of food not being able to finish it… I can almost cry for the wasted food." TME muttered while shaking his head.**

 **The mystery person than said this.**

 **"I hear you. There's like starving people in some countries that can use that food. Some people don't want to finish their desserts either."**

 **"Alright, unless I pull a freaking snake out of my boot next, I think you should come out before I throw this can your way, know you're in the alley at least." TME said before he grabbed the sides of the trash can and lifts it over his head like he was about to really throw it.**

 **"Okay calm down Woody. I'll appear. Just look at the brick wall in front of you." The mystery voice instructed.**

 **"Fine, but unless your going to pull a ninja move or a Harry potter stunt to reveal a hidden location, I'll have this trash can at the ready just in case." TME said when he looked to the brick wall where the voice instructed.**

 **That's when part of the brick wall start to move. Though instead of being a magic wall, it was actually a person camouflage to look like a wall.**

 **However this was no ordinary person when the person popped out and gave TME a slight grin before speaking.**

 **"Sup TME?" Said the voice belonging to none other than… Atomsk.**

 **"Atomsk!... how the hell did you find me, not that I'm complaining but I thought this was a solo thing, don't get me wrong, I don't mind the help… but I was in a trash can ever since I got here." TME said before he sets the trash can down.**

 **"Yeah I know. I read the first chapter of this story so I immediately went to find you. Though it was not easy since there was a bunch of alleyways." Atomsk replies.**

 **"And you even took the time to hide while I was in the can for so long why?" TME asked with a raised eyebrow when he reached into his other pocket when something moved… to see a freaking snake in hand which made him scream comically when he tossed it into the air.**

 **"Heads up!" Atomsk shouts before he ducks and covers himself so the snake won't get him.**

 **A moment later, a blast of wind shot the sneak away before laughter was heard.**

 **"HAHAHA, never fear citizen… you know why?" A confident voice said from the alleyway entrance.**

 **Atomsk had feeling he heard this voice before, before he spoke up.**

 **"Because you're All Might?"**

 **"Oh you took the fun out of it Citizen, I was just doing my heroic duty and decided to lend a hand out of the goodness of my heart when I heard the cry of someone in distress." the voice or All might said before he picked up the snake carefully and placed it so that it slithered away, seems it landed on a trash bag.**

 **Atomsk looks up before speaking.**

 **"Well sorry for ruining that sir and thanks for the save."**

 **"No need for thanks, I was just doing my duty, no if you'll excuse me, I must be off, I have a job to do at U.A. later and I don't want to be late." All Might said while giving TME and Atomsk a thumbs up before he sped away while also jumping which caused a gust of wind to kick up, wasn't the number one hero for nothing.**

 **Atomsk blinked before he spoke up.**

 **"Well he seems nice. Got anymore snakes in your boot Woody?"**

 **"Oh haha very funny, not that a possible poisonous snake biting me wouldn't be hilarious but do you happen to have a place here since you seem to have been here for a bit, and look oddly refreshed as well like you had a shower and a meal recently." TME said before his stomach growls loudly.**

 **Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

 **"Well before I went to look for you, I was able to secure a nice apartment that has like two bedrooms and a big bathroom. Plus plenty of food."**

 **"Ugh…. thanks… sorry for the third degree and thanks… not in the best of moods right now." TME said while looking a bit woozy, guess being in a trash can for hours can do that.**

 **"Right well I'll teleport us to the apartment so you can shower. Though I'm kinda surprised you didn't use your powers to clean yourself up." Atomsk said.**

 **"Yeah well considering I was trying to hide form that stubborn Kamui wood hero, I wasn't able to really focus well, I'll do it when we fade to black so mind if I go ahead and do that after you give the readers a slight wrap up for the chapter?" TME asked while his stomach growls again, seems he really was hungry.**

 **Atomsk tried to hold back his laughter before he spoke up.**

 **"Sure." He said before looking at the readers before speaking.**

 **"Hey folks. I don't usually appear in solo fics but TME needs some help. Sorry if I have to cut this outro short but I need to get TME some food and shower. So he'll or if I'm back, we'll, see you next time. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers in one hand before snapping his fingers on the other before he and TME vanish before the scene fades black.**


	3. an Interesting party and twisted desires

**The scene opens up with Atomsk as he was sitting in his comfortable chair that reclines.**

" **Hey everyone and welcome back. Sorry that it took too long for TME and I to get back this story since we had other projects and did some new ones along the way. Also the reason you don't see TME is because he's still getting clean after that whole trash can thing."**

 **Ironically and comically TME made this loud call of sorts.**

" **Good freaking… how the hell did that get on my back!?... and oh freaking… there's gum in my pant!" TME called out while the sound of a shaver turning on was heard which… could be a lot of things that could end up painful for TME if gum somehow got in that area of his pants…**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before looking at the readers.**

" **Yeah... so he's still gonna be there for who knows how long so I think it'll be best if we just start the story." He said before the scene fades black only to shift as morning light from the sun shined on Emerald's house.**

* * *

 **Musutafu city/ Ranmyaku residence/ Various people, Nocturn, Helios, Emerald, Lillum, Serina, Lucifer, Cedric, Cedrina**

The sun had risen a bit into the sky before it shined through a window and into one of the rooms to show Cedric who was snoring on the bed with a pretty happy look on his face while he snuggles into something soft and warm… however the sun was both beautiful… yet merciless when it's life giving rays hit Cedric right in the face.

Cedric groans from the light a he moves his head a bit.

"Stupid ass sunlight." He said before moving his head more on a couple of very large pillows.

However Cedric heard a moan when he did which caused his eyes to widen instantly before he noticed that the *Pillows* he was resting on were in fact massive breasts…

"What the?" He said before looking up to see who's breasts they were.

Turns out he was sleeping on Lillum while his head rests between Lillum's breasts while she had a cute look on her face and it looks like she removed her eyepatch to show a large scar over her right eye which sealed it shut while she slept and had her arms on Cedric's chest.

Cedric's eyes widen a bit like dinner plates as while blushing brightly as he remembered what happened last night.

' _Dang so it really wasn't dream. I will say… she does look cute. Is it also weird that having a scar makes her a bit hotter?'_

Lillum at this time was starting to stir thanks to the sunlight hitting her good closed eye before she opened it and after her vision clears and she woke up a bit, she looked down at Cedric with a smile on her face.

"Morning Cedy… sleep well?" Lillum said while smiling at the electric man.

"Y-Yeah." Cedric said while still blushing.

"So… want me to take care of that morning wood for you?... and no I am not going to be bothered if you want me to do that." Lillum teased when she glanced down Cedric's body.

Cedric blinked before he looked down only to blush a bit brightly when he saw his dick being erect.

Lillum giggles at that while she scene went to Cedrina's room to show Emerald and Cedrina resting on the bed while Emerald gently held her to his body while she cuddled towards him from last time before the sun starts to enter the room and in some kind of ironic twin thing, the sunlight managed to hit Cedrina on her face.

"Mmm, stupid ass sunlight." She said as he snuggles her head on Emerald's chest to hide from the sun.

A moment later, Emerald stirred a bit from that before he looks down at Cedrina, unlike with Cedric who was surprised, Emerald just smiles before he used his Quirk to make a blackout curtain on the window and the room was filled with darkness again.

Cedrina had a happy look on her as she snuggles a bit more onto Emerald's chest.

Emerald just rubbed Cedrina's back before he just lets her sleep a bit longer, he normally wakes early so he didn't mind just laying here for now.

It took 5 to 10 minutes or so before Cedrina finally starts to wake up as she starts to open her eyes a bit.

She felt pretty well rested right now and felt very comfortable while she seemed to rest her body not only on a comfortable bed but a pretty large and warm pillow… did they make heated body pillows now?

"Hmmm didn't know I was sleeping with a warm body pillow." She said.

"Well… not sure if I count as a pillow…" Emerald said while he sweatdrops a bit from what he head.

Cedrina's eyes widen as her brain was fully awake before she looked up to see Emerald.

"Oh morning Emerald. Sorry for the pillow comment." She said while blushing in embarrassment in a cute way.

Emerald just chuckles before he rubbed Cedrina's back again.

"No worries, though you may want to move your leg… I'm kind of close to having morning wood and I don't want to cause you issues this early in the morning." Emerald said while he blushed a bit when he saw the sheets rise a bit with Cedrina's leg rubbing his dick a few times.

Cedrina did blush a bit before giving Emerald a seductive smirk.

"Well if it comes to that, I can always help take care it for you."

Emerald blushed from that before he smiles at Cedrina.

"If you are sure… mind helping me now so I don't think what happened last night was just a very good dream?" Emerald asked with a relaxed smile on his face.

Cedrina did smile before she shifts her body a bit till she was facing Emerald's dick after the covers were pulled from their bodies.

It was fully erect in full view for Cedrina to admire and the dick seemed excited for what was about to happen.

The electric woman licked her lips before she sticks out her tongue and starts licking the head of Emerald's dick a few times.

Emerald shuddered before he groans when Cedrina used her Quirk to have her tongue give small zaps to his cock which made it twitch every now and then in response.

Cedrina keeps up this action before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick as much as she can.

"O-Oh f-fuck!" Emerald groans out while he looked down at Cedrina and decided to return the favor when he made a tongue of light behind Cedrina and it starts to lick her pussy while a tongue of darkness was made which licks her asshole.

He even made small mouths of light and darkness which went to lick, suck, and kiss Cedrina's nipples and breasts which made him grin from the surprised look on Cedrina's face.

Cedrina muffled in surprise from that action which caused her to bob her head a bit harder.

She even used her Quirk on her tongue again as she licked around while bobbing her head.

Emerald groans from that while the scene went to Cedric who was sitting at the edge of the bed while Lillum was giving him a titfuck again while she made sure to take as much of his dick in her mouth as she could while using expert precision to hit every sweet spot on Cedric's cock.

Cedric had a slight blush on his face as he groans from the pleasure before looking at Lillum as he pet her head in a loving way.

Lillum just gave Cedric an eyesmile with her good eye before she starts to move her breasts harder and faster on Cedric's cock while her mouth glides on his dick and her tongue teased the tip to really work him up.

"O-Oh fuck Lillum." Cedric said as he groans more before had this bit of thought.

' _Damn is Lillum so hot when she sucks my dick. Shame she doesn't have a twin sister or something since I know she has her eye on Emerald.'_

A minute later, Lillum felt Cedric's dick throbbing hard between her breasts and in her mouth while she could feel the electrically charged precum and worked her breasts more and more until…

Cedric groans a bit loudly as he threw his head back before he released his load in the Succubus's mouth followed by an electric charge.

Lillum's cheeks puffed a bit and some cum dripped onto her breasts but she quickly adapts and starts to drink the load down with audible gulps.

It took Cedric almost 20 seconds before he finally taps off.

Lillum then licks the dick clean before she carefully pulled her mouth away and her breasts a moment later before she gave Cedric a seductivly cute smile.

"So… think your good or mind if I have some fun since you helped worked me up?" Lillum teasingly said while she used a finger to swipe up the semen on her face and breasts and licks it clean with a sensual moan to try and work the man up.

Cedric blushes brightly from that which made the electric man feel turn on.

"I-I don't mind if I… help you out."

Lillum giggles at that before she stands up while the scene went back to Emerald and Cedrina while Emerald was getting close.

"O-Oh fuck C-Cedrina… gonna… gonna… GUH!" Emerald groans out before he moans loudly when he came hard in Cedrina's mouth which quickly filled it up.

Cedrina's cheeks puff a bit before she tries to swallow Emerald's load while at the same the electric woman climaxed on Emerald's tongue of light.

Emerald tapped off 15 seconds later and pants for breath while he waits patiently for Cedrina to finish with her own orgasm.

Cedrina taps off a couple seconds after Emerald before she pants a bit to catch her breath after she pulled her mouth off of Emerald's dick.

Shockingly enough it was still erect while Emerald chuckles nervously at that, seems he still had stamina to spare.

Cedrina did blink a bit before she chuckled.

"Well looks I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns."

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at Cedrina.

"Yeah… though mind if I try something… interesting?" Emerald cryptically said with a grin on his face for some reason.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Cedrina asked.

Emerald just grins more before he said this when his back oddly glows with a black and white light.

"First off… blame Lillum for this for trying to corrupt me and it seemed like it worked…" Emerald said before he made multiple tentacles of light and darkness which quickly shot to Cedrina and a moment later her body was held in the air and all her limbs were restrained in no time flat with her legs bent a tentacle was wrapped around each which kept them close and her arms were held behind her back with a couple more.

"So… how's this for starters?... as long as I keep things under control… I can literally make your most wild fantasies come to life… so… what will the kinky fantasy be Cedrina?" Emerald said with a lustful look in his eyes while he sat up on the bed and at the helpless Cedrina.

Cedrina was a bit surprised by this but at the same time was feeling turned on by this as she looked at Emerald with a lust filled look.

"Hehe that depends, can you create an animal or turn yourself into one?"

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles.

"Well I can't change my form per say if that's what you mean but I can make a pretty good replica of an animal and what do you mean by animal?... guess Lillum isn't the only rare dirty woman here it seems if your planning what I think your planning." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Cedrina returns the grin before she said this.

"Can you make Wolf?"

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles.

"Oh yeah… but why not go mythological as well…. Say hello to my own version of the Norse wolf monster Fenrir." Emerald cryptically said when he moved his hand over to one wall while light and darkness start to collect before a massive wolf like creature made from light and darkness appeared near Cedrina and it gave her a lustful look in its eyes, it was as big as the bed in body size and it's canine dick pretty much eclipsed Emerald's my being a full 14 inches in length and 3 in width.

Cedrina's eyes widen when she saw the duplicate before licking her lips.

"Ooh, this will be exciting."

Emerald chuckles before the scene went back to Cedric and Lillum to show her riding Cedric's dick without mercy while she had a hand on his chest while she made sure to keep her pussy as tight as it could get.

"O-Oh fuck Lillum!" Cedric groans a few times before he brought his hands up and grope Lillum's breasts.

Lillum moans from that which caused her to bounce harder on Cedric's cock while she enjoyed it when Cedric shocked the inside of her pussy the entire time which sent pleasurable shocks through her body.

Cedric continues to send those shocks as he thrusts his dick up while roughly squeezing Lillum's breasts.

Lillum keeps moaning from that while she starts to ride Cedric's dick harder and harder while she could feel him getting close after a few minutes.

Cedric can feel it too before he had his hands on the succubus's hips and uses his strength to flip Lillum over before Cedric resumes thrusting hard.

"O-Oh… fuck Cedy!... H-Harder!... keep this up and you'll get any lady you want in U.A.!" Lillum moans out while her breasts bounced wildly with each thrust of Cedric's hips.

Cedric made sure to give Lillum what she wants as the electric man kept fucking her pussy hard before he leans his head down and latched his lips to Lillum's neck before nibbling a bit.

Lillum moans more while she hugged Cedric's back and lightly raked her nails on the wide torso and left slight marks when she had trouble controlling her strength.

Cedric groans from that which made him thrust even harder.

He was even tempted to leave a hickey on the Succubus's neck as a way to mark her but refrain from doing that for obvious reasons as he just continues to nibble on Lillum.

For a few minutes, things just continue like that before Lillum wrapped her legs around Cedric's waist and keeps him from pulling out while his dick throbbed harder and harder until…

Cedric groans and just before he climaxes, Cedric brought his head up before he smashed his lips on Lillum's lips before Cedric climaxed hard deep inside.

Lillum returned the kiss before she came hard on Cedric's cock and if there was an X-Ray, one would see that Cedric was flooding her womb with his electrically charged cum while she rides out her orgasm.

It took Cedric 20 seconds before he taps off but kept the kiss up before using one hand to rub Lillum's cheek.

Lillum just blushed a bit from that before she giggles a little.

"Wow… your pretty affectionate, those ladies are going to have an interesting time." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

Though Cedric blushed, he did chuckle as he looked at Lillum.

"Y-Yeah… just need to meet one that would like to get to know me first."

"Or maybe a multitude of ladies… but don't worry if you get worked up I won't mind if you want to have fun with me when I'm not with Emerald, I doubt he would complain since he will have more ladies then he can fuck senseless." Lillum teasingly said with a grin on her face… did she know who was going to be in Emerald's harem already?

Cedric blinked in confusion after hearing that.

"Do you already know who's going to be in Emerald's Harem?"

"Maybe… but that won't be told till much later… for now if you want to keep having fun, then fuck away, if you are good and want to get a bite to eat, I'm fine with continuing this later if you want to have more fun." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cedric did blush a bit before he grins at her.

"Actually… I'm good for another round… maybe two."

Lillum giggles at that before she says this to the Electric man with a grin.

"Well then… fuck away to your hearts content…" Lillum teasingly said while she tightened her pussy on Cedric's dick to get him worked up.

And worked up he was before Cedric starts thrusting his dick hard again but it was like he was an animal in heat.

Meanwhile back with Emerald and Cedrina…

Emerald had forced Cedrina on the bed with his tentacles while she was facedown and the DarkLight made Fenrir was fucking her pussy hard like Cedrina was his bitch and he even had a large paw on her back to keep her from moving.

Cedrina was moaning loud as she was enjoying this treatment as her pussy tightens on Fenrir's dick.

Emerald just chuckles when he watched that before he had a light tentacle play with her asshole.

"So… how's this for what I can do?, I can do much more later when it's my turn to pick something." Emerald said while he had Fenrir thrust his hips much harder and 12 of the 14 inches were inside of Cedrina and Fenrir's knot keeps bashing against her pussy lips.

"I-It feels… a-amazing! I-I'm definitely gonna keep seeing you for more… f-fun!" Cedrina said as she moan more.

Emerald blushed a bit at that before he chuckles more.

"Well if you think then I guess I won't hold back then!" Emerald said while Fenrir thrusts his hips harder while his knot was slowly getting bigger when it wanted to fully enter Cedrina's pussy.

Cedrina groans and moans a bit louder after feeling that before time passes as the electric woman climaxes a few times.

A minute later, Fenrir pushed hard on her back to keep her steady and managed to get his knot inside of Cedrina before Fenrir howls loudly when he came hard inside of her with semen of light and darkness shockingly enough.

Cedrina moans loud as she felt her pussy getting filled up before she climaxed hard again on Fenrir's dick.

Fenrir in turn keeps on cumming hard inside of Cedrina before he removed his massive paw from her back and sets it next to her on the bed while his tail wagged a bit while Emerald grins a bit from the look on Cedrina's face while his dick was fully erect from watching Cedrina getting fucked hard.

Cedrina had a fucked up look on her face as her body shudders a bit after tapping off.

Emerald in turn wondered what she was thinking while he moved his head over to Cedrina's and kissed her on the lips.

Cedrina muffly moans before she returns the kiss and slides her tongue in his mouth.

' _You know it's strange, Emerald and I were complete strangers before and after we met at the academy. And even though I'm getting to know him little by little, I'm already starting to like him… maybe more depending what I'm feeling. However, with the way he fucks my brains out, with or without Fenrir or his Quirk, makes me glad about our arrangement though might need to go on some dates first… if he wants to.'_

A moment later, Emerald pulled his mouth away from Cedrina and with a grin, says this to her.

"So… want to try something else?" Emerald said while he had Fenrir vanish and the semen leaked out of Cedrina and slowly vanished as it left Cedrina's pussy.

Cedrina chuckles as she looks at Emerald with lust in her eyes.

"You kidding? I'm up for anything you handsome stud." She said before she licked her lips in a seductive way.

"Great… time to see what else I can do to a kinky woman like you…" Emerald said when he used the tentacles to move Cedrina in the air again and with him standing on the bed, he move her so that she was floating in front of him while his dick grinds on her pussy to get it lubed up.

Cedrina was a little surprise from the tentacles before shuddering as she felt Emerald's dick on her folds.

A moment later, he pulled hips back and angles his dick to her pussy before he thrusts all the way inside of Cedrina a moment later and thanks to Fenrir, Emerald didn't have much issue with going balls deep inside of Cedrina before he gripped her hips and starts thrusting them hard and his dick piston's in and out of Cedrina's pussy.

"O-Oh fuck yeah!" Cedrina said before she starts to moan loudly as her tongue starts to hang out of her mouth.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he used a couple hands made from his quirk to play with Cedrina's breasts while he keeps fucking her hard, all in all he was pretty quiet so he could listen to Cedrina's moan and groans in front of him.

"Oh yes Emerald!… YES!" Cedrina moans loud as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick a few times.

Emerald then had Cedrina lean up before he kissed her on the lips again while he bounced Cedrina on his cock again and again while he could feel himself getting close.

Cedrina can feel her orgasm approaching as well before she returns the kiss as she stares at Emerald's eyes with lust and maybe something else but was very, very hard to read at the moment.

A moment later Emerald made a few final thrusts before he pushed his dick as deep as it could go before he floods Cedrina's womb with cum while he groans loudly in Cedrina's mouth.

Cedrina moans loud in Emerald's mouth before her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick before the electric woman climaxes hard on top of it which also shocked his cock greatly.

Emerald groans from that when he came more then normal into Cedrina before he tapped off 30 seconds later when she managed to calm down when she tapped off before the duo pants for breath.

"W-Wow." Cedrina said as she pants while blushing.

"Y-Yeah… who knew you could do that with your pussy… really milked me good." Emerald said while he enjoyed the afterglow.

Cedrina did blush but chuckle a bit.

"Y-yeah well when you… g-gave me the best fuck… I just wanted to feel more from you."

Emerald blushed a bit from that before he chuckles a little.

"Well… want to get ready for breakfast?, a lot of time passed it seemed." Emerald said while he had something form inside of Cedrina's pussy, but it was small enough to not be noticed… for now…

Cedrina chuckles a bit as she looks at Emerald.

"Sure. All that fucking did give me a big appetite."

Emerald grins at that before time went to a bit later with Emerald, Cedric, Lillum, and Cedrina getting to the breakfast table with Nocturn, Helios, Serina, Lucifer, Shiro, and Kuro were at the table while a few servants were around them.

Emerald used his Quirk to pull out Cedrina's chair for her while he smiled a little at her while he surprisingly did the same for Lillum as well.

Cedric did blink a bit as he sat down while Cedrina, who was a little surprised, blushes as she returns the smile before taking her seat.

"Thanks Emerald."

"No worries Cedrina." Emerald said while he waits for Cedrina to sit in the chair before he pushed her in a little while Lillum, who also sat down looks at Emerald when she was pushed in.

"Same here Emerald, thanks, wonder what got you so gentlemanly today." Lillum said while Emerald shrugged.

"Who knows, guess I had a good nap last night." Emerald said with a perfect poker face to not let his parents know what happened and to keep his… secret plan that he didn't tell Cedrina… from knowing about while he sat down while his parents and Lillum's parents look at the DarkLight user with curious glances but he didn't seem out of the ordinary right now, though Lucifer and Serina did know about his fun time he was acting oddly calm right now.

Cedric can tell Emerald was hiding this since the electric man already knew what Emerald and Cedrina were doing, thanks to Lillum.

' _Whatever they did… it sure made Emerald feel a lot chipper. Wonder if that will be the same with his future harem of girls… lucky bastard. Wish I had that luck. But sadly any girl that I see, won't take any interests. It's not like I'll bump into the perfect girl that will be my girlfriend.'_ He thought as he secretly felt doubt in himself as he kept a poker face of his or in this case a mask if you can say.

The meal then starts for everyone and for a bit, everyone was pretty happy with their meals while Emerald glances at Cedrina and decided to started his secret plan when he had the thing inside of Cedrina form into a vibrating egg that slowly starts to vibrate inside of Cedrina's pussy.

Cedrina jolts for bit before she felt something tingling inside her body, more likely her pussy.

' _What the?... what is this that I'm feeling?'_

A moment later, Emerald then turns the vibrations up a little more while he calmly eats his meal.

Cedrina jolts again before she begins to shudder.

Helios blinks a bit when she saw that before she looks fully at Cedrina.

"Cedrina?, you alright?, is the food not to your liking?" Helios said with a slightly worried tone to her voice while others look at her as well while Emerald made the vibrations a bit stronger as well.

Cedrina shudders a bit more before looking at Helios as a slight blush starts to appear on the electric woman's face.

"N-No… It's very d-delicious." She said as she tries to take a bite.

However Emerald had the vibrations spike out of nowhere while tentacles form on the vibrating egg which went around in her pussy to hit all her sweet spots at once.

This caused Cedrina to shudder even more almost like she was shaking while the fork in her hand shook as well.

' _Why is this happening? I was feeling fine after my fun time with… wait a second…'_ She thought before taking a quick glance to Emerald.

He looked pretty unaware for the most part, however when everyone else was looking at their meals… he glanced at Cedrina and wiggles an eyebrow for a moment right when the egg shifts into a dildo inside of Cedrina and starts to spin in her with many bumps were on it.

Cedrina's eyes widen a bit after putting two and two together.

' _That cheeky…'_ She thought but was barely able to finish as she tries to grind her teeth a bit to stop herself from moaning.

A minute later, Emerald surprised Cedrina when he had a tentacle form from the bottom of the spinning dildo and teasingly rubbed against her bud to show what was about to happen next while a suction cup or something was on the very tip.

' _F-Fuck… H-He's not doing what I think he's doing?... Gotta be strong.'_ Cedrina thought while trying to be in control.

However Emerald had the suction cup like bit latch on Cedrina's bud before it starts to vibrate wildly.

Cedrina's eyes widen again before she starts shudder after feeling that before she fidget a bit in her seat.

Serina this time noticed before she got a confused look on her face.

"Cedrina?, need to use the bathroom or something?" Serina said while she got an analytical view of Cedrina and while her hand hid her face from view… she had a grin when she could tell something was up.

Cedrina didn't know how long she can hold it before looking at Serina.

"A-Actually yes. M-May I be excused for a bit H-Helios?" She asked after looking at Emerald's mom.

"Oh of course sweety, you can go, don't worry if you take awhile we can get you more food." Helios said while Emerald drank his drink but gave Cedrina a quick glance when another tentacle formed and carefully wiggles it way to her asshole and teasingly rubbed it.

Cedrina shudders again before she got up.

"O-Okay thanks." She said before she quickly darts for the bathroom like she really needed to go.

Everyone blinkes at that before Emerald chuckles a little.

"Wow, when you gotta go you gotta go." Emerald said before he and everyone else ate their food but Lillum took a quick glance after Cedrina while Cedrina who entered a fancy bathroom at this time had entered the bathroom and quickly closed the door while the tentacle on her ass slowly pushed its way inside of her and wiggles around wildly.

"D-Damn… how in the world did he do that? He's got some balls to do that trick. Hehe, well get ready Emerald because too can play this game." Cedrina said before she locks the door and went into the fancy shower.

The tentacles and dildo however just move faster and harder in Cedrina's holes while the suction cup turned into a small mouth that went to lick and suck her bud.

All Cedrina can do was moan slightly so no one can hear her before she starts play with her breasts after sliding her hands underneath her shirt.

Meanwhile back at the table…

"Hey Mom, I need to use the restroom as well, I'll be back." Lillum said while she got up from her chair after a couple minutes pass while Serina had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Alright sweety, take your time." Serina said while Lillum nods her head at her mother before she floats away from the table… and when she was out of sight of the others, she used one the hidden hallways and goes to one of the upper levels before she floats to one of the grates so she could get a good look in the bathroom to see what Cedrina was doing and blushed a little at what she saw and heard while licking her lips as well.

Turns out in order to keep her cloths clean, Cedrina had removed all of her clothing and placed it outside of the shower and was now leaning against the shower wall while the dildo and tentacles thrust in and out of her pussy at a fast and powerful rate while Cedrina plays with her breasts.

" _Wow… guess getting it on with Cedrina here really helped open Emerald up… going to enjoy Cedrina here but first… might as well enjoy the show."_ Lillum thought while she carefully removed her clothing and starts to play with her breasts while she spied on Cedrina who had no idea of Lillum even watching her.

Cedrina pants a few times and she slight moans each time while playing with her breasts while blushing brightly.

For a few minutes, the tentacles and dildo keep on going wild while the mouth sucked on Cedrina's bud more and more until…

Cedrina then uses one hand to cover her mouth before she muffly moans a little loud before she climaxed as her juices sprayed on the bathtub floor.

Lillum grins at that when she saw Cedrina fall on all fours and the light and dark tentacles went really wild to help her orgasm get to new heights.

Cedrina's orgasms got stronger before she taps off after 20 seconds.

The tentacles and dildo then seemed to vanish back into Cedrina's pussy, most likely for later use while Lillum carefully removed the metal vent cover, and thanks to their size, Lillum was able to quietly float down so to not alert Cedrina while she shapeshifts the biggest cock she though Cedrina could take at around 12 in length and 2 in width and thanks to how she could float, all she did was just float over Cedrina and rubs the head of her cock on Cedrina's pussy lips… and thanks to what just happened she would think Emerald was the one doing this.

Cedrina shudders before she spoke up as if she thought she was alone.

"Dang it Emerald how much more do you want?"

Lillum just grins before she just shoved her cock all the way into Cedrina and thanks to her experience, she was able to keep quiet while she fucked Cedrina hard with her cock, she then placed her hands on Cedrina's hips to help pull her in and because of earlier with Emerald, Cedrina thought Emerald was using a pair of light and dark hands to help get the *Dildo* in and out of her at a harder rate.

Cedrina groans a bit loudly before she grinds her teeth to numb out her moaning as she felt the *dildo* roughly go in and out of the electric woman's pussy.

Lillum then angles her dick a few times to hit Cedrina's sweet spots thanks to last time before she pretty much bashed and assaulted that spot with some surprising power.

Cedrina moans a bit loudly a she felt her spots getting hit which resulted her pusst to tighten a bit on the *dildo*.

For a bit, Lillum keeps on fucking Cedrina more and more while her own orgasm was getting close and thrusts harder and faster to set Cedrina off hard…

Cedrina groans and moans a few more times before she threw her head back before she climaxed again on the *dildo* as her juices sprayed a bit.

Lillum had to bite her lower lip for a moment to keep herself quiet when she came hard inside of Cedrina's pussy and she quickly filled the electric woman's pussy up before it flowed out of her pussy on the shower and since Cedrina's was on all fours and could look past her legs to see some oddly non glowing semen flow from her for some reason.

Cedrina, who taps off after 15 seconds, was confused when she saw the non glowing semen.

' _Uhhh… that can't be right.'_

A moment later, she heard a pleased sigh and heard a familiar female voice speaking from behind her.

"Wow… who knew you were this kinky with Emerald, next time I should just invite myself over instead of doing a good old stealth fuck." The familiar voice said while the female wiggled her hips and her dick dug around in Cedrina's flooded pussy.

Cedrina's eyes widen as she recognized the voice before turning her head back only to see that her theory was true.

"L-Lillum?! How did you get inside?"

Oddly enough, Cedrina's pussy tightened exponentially on Lillum's cock which made her moan when it zapped her with actual visible bolts of energy but Lillum seemed to enjoy the pain.

"Well I would say your pussy is just begging for it right now with how badly your shocking my cock but there is a secret entrance in every room and I like to explore them… but I believe we should have some more bonding fun while I fuck you into a pleasure coma… so… ready for round 2?" Lillum teasingly says while she gave Cedrina a lustful look.

Cedrina did blush a bit before grinning at the Succubus.

"Bring it on."

Lillum grins before the scene went to a few minutes later to show Lillum, who had turned the shower on, had Cedrina on her side while she was fucking her ass hard while she used a arm to hold Cedrina's right leg up and between her breasts and Cedrina's left was between Cedrina's legs and Lillum used her free hand to rub and finger Cedrina's pussy and ignored the semen on it for now.

Cedrina groans and moans a bit loudly as she blushed brightly while her ass tightens on Lillum's dick.

Lillum moans from that before she gave Cedrina a challenging grin.

"Whats the matter Cedrina?, afraid to shock my cock right now in the water?, well don't hold back on me now!, I'm a fucking slut who enjoys it so shock my cock till I blow in this tight ass." Lillum said with a wild grin on her face while she fucked Cedrina's ass harder as a result.

Cedrina moans loudly before she gave Lillum a challenged look.

"Alright… you asked for it!" She said before she used her Quirk to shock Lillum's dick in her ass.

"OH SHIT!" Lillum loudly said before she repeats this when she thrust her hips harder and managed to get this out as well before she repeats her first set of words.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Zap my slutty cock! Fucking make my cock malfunction!" Lillum groans out while she fucked Cedrina harder while her cock was so hard that it felt like it would explode right now if she didn't cum soon.

Cedrina chuckles before she continues to use her Quirk on Succubus's dick.

For a bit, Lillum keeps on fucking Cedrina's ass while some electrical light was seen from Cedrina's ass while her electricity assaults Lillum's cock mercilessly and actually leaves slight burn marks after awhile.

Lillum in turn loved the pain and pleasure which caused her to thrust her hips harder while she gets this out.

"Oh fuck… I-I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum so f-fucking hard soon!" Lillum moans out while she hugged Cedrina's right leg tight and thrusts so hard and fast it was like she was trying to actually get as deep into Cedrina's ass as she could.

"T-Then give me everything you got!" Cedrina moans as she continues use her Quirk.

As a result, the energy got to be so powerful that Lillum got a fucked up look on her face that caused her eyes to roll back into her skull while she had a really strained grin to keep from biting her tongue while she made one final thrust and instead of a normal cumshot, Lillum came an actual geyser and pretty much muttered this when she seemed out of it.

"Y-You b-broke m-my c-cock… c-can't h-hold b-back!... h-haaaaa…" Lillum moans out while she tightly held Cedrina's leg and keeps cumming nonstop in Cedrina's ass.

Cedrina was a bit surprise by that as she groans before she felt her pussy climax as she squirt out her juices.

Lillum however never seemed to tap off but she did fall back and out of Cedrina's ass while her cock keeps sparking from the extra energy in it which keeps making her cum hard on herself while she giggles incoherently and a lot of semen flowed from Cedrina's ass as a result.

Cedrina groans more before she decides to turn off her Quirk.

However it seemed she used too much energy since she could barely move thanks to the recoil and Lillum just keeps cumming on herself thanks to the added energy in her dick which caused her to moan and groan more.

' _Damn… didn't think my Quirk can cause that. I can see why mom told me and Cedric how using our Quirks in bed can be pleasurable. Geez still can't believe she's cumming. If it was my pussy again, I would've been knocked by that amount. Speaking of which, I should take the pill just in case.'_ Cedrina thought.

However Cedrina starts to worry a bit when the energy didn't seem to vanish from Lillum's cock and she keeps on cumming, Lillum's quirk or not that was not a healthy amount for anyone to fire while Lillum's moans keep going.

"Uhhh… Lillum?" Cedrina said as she tries to call the Succubus.

However Lillum was still disturbingly out of it before Cedrina heard another female voice.

"My my, looks like my little girl got into some very kinky bed play it seems." A female voice from nearby before Serina dropped down from the open vent while she had a slight smile on her face.

Cedrina blushes brightly seeing Lillum's mom in the bathroom as the woman looks at them.

"Hello, sorry for dropping in but I came here to let you know that everyone finished breakfast and are doing some things here and there so I figured I should come and check on you two… good thing to since you seem to be using some kinky energy that went wild…" Serina said when she saw her daughter cumming unnaturally hard.

"Y-Yeah… though I think I might've used to much." Cedrina said as she still feels Lillum's cum flowing in her ass.

Serina giggles at that before she surprisingly starts to undress to show her figure that showed where Lillum got it from.

"Well don't worry about that, I'll take care of it, my Quirk allows me to channel the energy I get during sex into a charming aroma that allows me to seduce others easily, all I need to do is let Lillum fuck me and cum once in me to get the energy out of her otherwise we would have to wait for hours for her to finish." Serina said while she approached the shower in the nude.

Even though Cedrina blushed brightly when she eyed Serina's figure, she was a bit shock to hear that the woman was gonna let Lillum do her.

A moment later, Serina got over Lillum before she says this with a smile.

"Don't worry Lillum, momma's gonna help you feel much better." Serina said before she lowered her body and was able to take all of Lillum's cock in her and surprisingly enough no semen escaped while Serina moans a bit from the feeling.

Cedrina was again surprise after seeing that as she blush brightly.

Lillum just keeps moaning before she groans when Serina starts to bounce masterfully on Lillum's cock while she looked at Cedrina and winked when she starts to tease the electric woman by playing with her breasts.

"Ohhh… that's quite a bit of juice you gave my daughter… so much is filling me up… ahhh… so nice." Serina sensually said which showed how expertly Serina was when she wasn't getting overpowered by Cedrina's electricity at all, that was practically her strongest but that felt like a pleasant feeling to the more experienced woman.

Cedrina couldn't believe Serina was able to withstand some of her leftover electricity as the electric woman continues to watch. Surprisingly the sight alone made Cedrina feel turned on.

Serina just smiles at that before she subtly used her quirk to send her charming scent through the room while making sure to not let Cedrina know.

Cedrina, while she watched, who was starting to get put under the Quirks effect… started to feel more turned on then normal… and oddly enough wanted to join in somehow… while she watched Serina bounce on her daughter's cock.

Cedrina blushes brightly while feeling more turned on as she watches Serina's sexy figure shake a few times.

Serina just looks at Cedrina and gave her a finger gesture to approach while she strengths her quirk a bit and Cedrina starts to see a pink mist emit from Serina.

Cedrina didn't know why there was a pink mist but it didn't stop her as she was able to get up and walk towards Serina.

A moment later, Cedrina without much control of her body just moved to hug Serina tightly while she kissed Serina on the lips and Serina just returned it instantly while she keeps bouncing on Lillum's cock as it got closer and closer to cumming until….

Lillum throws her head back as she moans loudly before climaxing hard inside her mom's pussy while Cedrina continues to kiss Serina.

Serina moans from how much her daughter fired into her while she gently pets Cedrina's head while she used more and more mist to make Cedrina fall more into the lust.

And fall more she did before Cedrina slides her tongue in Serina's mouth before Cedrina starts to play with the woman's breasts as Lillum kept climaxing a few more times.

Lillum then tapped off with a relieved tone before she fell asleep and her dick reformed into her body but no semen fell out of Serina while Lucifer, who had come to check on his wife, had a grin on his face when he saw Cedrina making out with her and seemed so out of it that Cedrina didn't mind Lucifer at all and when serina moved her mouth to talk with Lucifer, Cedrina instantly went to suck on Serina's right nipple with a lustful expression on her face.

As Cedrina kept sucking, Lucifer spoke while feeling turned on.

"Hey honey. I was checking to see if everything was okay."

"Oh I am, just helping Lillum here, she got a bit more energy than she could take and couldn't stop cumming, I helped with that, if you want to join us then feel free." Serina said before winking at Lucifer before she looks at Cedrina.

"Present your ass to my husband and beg for his cock and I'll reward you well if you do it cutely…. That is if your ok with it." Serina said while she gave Cedrina, who was still under Serina's charm quirk, was giving her a cute and sinfully beautiful smile.

Cedrina blushes brightly before she looks at Lucifer after letting go of Serina's nipple.

The electric woman then bends down and shows Lucifer her ass.

"P-Please fuck me with your cock. I don't care which hole you take.

Lucifer chuckles at that before he removed his clothing to show his body looked like perfection incarnate thanks to his shapeshifting, not to toned but not to thin either and his dick was a full foot in length while it was 4 in width.

"Hmmm… how about both." Lucifer said before he grew a second equally massive cock over his original and he grins at the look on Cedrina's face when he approached.

Cedrina was surprise when she saw that before blushing brightly as she eyed Lucifer's body and dicks.

A moment later, Lucifer placed the heads of his dicks at Cedrina's holes before he gripped her hips and slowly forced his cocks inside of the Electric woman before the scene went to much later with Cedrina's pleasure filled screams being heard from the shower.

She then slowly woke up much much later, fully clothed, cleaned, and what not on her bed.

"Huh? How did I end up in my room?" Cedrina asked as she didn't remember anything… well almost before she blushed brightly when she remembered her fun time with Lucifer.

There was also the time with Lillum before Cedrina jolts when she heard a voice next to her.

"Lucifer brought you here and I really should have seen Lillum and her parents going after you." A familiar male voice said which made Cedrina look over to see Emerald sitting near her while he played an emulated game on his phone.

Cedrina jolts when she saw Emerald before gulping.

"O-Oh hey Emerald." She said though deep down she felt like she was in trouble.

"Hey, so how was it with Lillum and her parents?, doubt you could have saw Serina using her Charm Quirk on you huh?" Emerald said when he walked to the bed and sat on it near Cedrina while… he didn't seem mad for some reason.

Cedrina blinked a confusion as she stares at Emerald for a bit.

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Nah, all things considering it looks like Serina one upped me in terms of trickiness, I knew Lillum was going to have fun with you so I ignored her since you had fun with her before but after everyone finished eating, Serina left the table and we all did our own thing, then Lucifer brought you here after your time with Lillum and her family and lets just say that Mom really knocked Lucifer around and she and dad are probably dominating Serina even as we speak." Emerald said which would explain a few things… but what about Lillum.

Cedrina did blinked a few times before asking this question.

"What about Lillum?"

"Oh she woke up a bit ago and wanted me to let her know when you wake, I just sent a text so she should be on her way here, she was pretty happy for some reason though no one said why." Emerald said which means Emerald didn't know about Cedrina's… powerfully electric based holes it seems.

"Oh so you didn't know?" Cedrina asked as she knew why Lillum was so cheerful.

"Well I know about what I did but that faded after you got in the shower but… let's just say that Serina had to pay the septic people a mint after what you apparently did to Lillum." Emerald said with a grin on his face, seems he was given a roundabout way of knowing it seems.

"Oh…" was all Cedrina said before she blushed very brightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah… still mom and dad don't blame you but until the repairs are done that bathroom is closed, so… how did it feel actually overpowering Lillum for once?, doubt it would happen again but should still feel impressed." Emerald said while he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

Cedrina blinks a bit after hearing that.

"Well… it actually felt… pretty great. Made me feel like I'm the boss for that moment."

"Interesting, should be one of the good things to talk about later when I take you out for lunch later." Emerald said when he sat up on the bed.

Cedrina did blink at that before chuckling.

"If I didn't know any better Emerald, I would think this as a date."

Emerald however didn't say anything but he did look to Cedrina with a slight blush… he didn't deny it so…

Cedrina looked Emerald only to blush after realizing it.

"Oh geez… I just made it awkward did I?"

Emerald chuckles while he scratched his cheek a few times.

"N-Nah… so… how about it… want to… go one a date with me later… and possibly more?" Emerald asked while sounding a bit roundabout way of him probably asking her to be his girlfriend.

Cedrina was a bit surprised at this before a bit brightly.

"S-Sure. I would love to go on a date with you… and possibly more."

Emerald blushed a bit more before he hopped off the bed.

"G-Great, I'll see you later, I got to get ready then so I can think of a good place to take you for a first date before walking you home." Emerald said while he walked out of the room which left Cedrina alone now.

Cedrina was still blushing as she lay down on the bed.

"Wow… my first." She said.

Meanwhile with Emerald after a quick 20 minute shower, he walked out of it in a simple outfitt hat consists of a long sleeved shirt, cargo pants, and his hair was tied in a ponytail before he bumped into Cedric before the duo fell on their asses.

"Ugh!" Emerald said while he rubbed his ass.

"Ugh!" Cedric said while doing the same thing.

A moment later the two looked to one another before chuckling a little.

Emerald then got up before he held a hand out for Cedric to take.

"Sorry about that, was just getting ready for later." Emerald said while he adjusts his shirt a little to keep it from sticking to his skin.

"No worries. And what's for later?" Cedric asked as he got up.

"Oh just me taking Cedrina out for lunch later for a date." Emerald said when he walked by Cedric after he made sure the electric man was on his feet.

Cedric blinked as he was trying to register what he just heard before turning around to look at Emerald.

"R-Really?"

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me I got a few calls to make ahead of time to make a reservation." Emerald said while he got his phone out of his pocket and starts to call someone which left Cedric alone in the hallway.

' _I don't believe it. First he shacks up with Cedrina now they're going on a date. Looks like the arrange marriage will happen after all.'_ He thought before feeling a bit down.

' _Though I'm happy for my sister, I'm still a single guy and that's how I think my future will be… *sighing*… I might as well go walk around city and do something… alone.'_ Cedric thought again as he starts to exit Emerald's house.

Time then passed to much much later with many days passing till nearly a week later with Cedrina, who was now officially dating Emerald after a few dates, was rushing to Cedric's bedroom with an excited look on her face.

"Cedric!, it finally ca-!" Cedrina said but stopped when she saw something horrifying in Cedric's room, not horror… but… something close.

Cedric was seen playing a game but was no ordinary game as you hear women on the screen moaning.

Cedric was even caught red handed as his hand was on a special… *joystick*.

"Uhhh…" Cedrina said near Cedric at the door while she held a few envelopes.

Cedric jolts before he jolts more when he saw his sister at the open door.

"Please shut the door!" Cedric said as he was blushing in embarrassment.

"R-Right… uh… U.A. entrance exam envelopes… I'll just uh… leave yours here… uh… have fun with your game." Cedrina said while she placed Cedric's envelope on the bed and walked out of the room and closed the door, but she did hit a switch on the way out on the door handle to lock it when she leaves which left Cedric in the room with the sex in the game still going on.

"D-Damn it… I should've locked it from the beginning." Cedric said as he jolts a few times.

Meanwhile with Emerald while many examinees were getting their envelopes and Izuku got his… Helios was rushing to Emerald's room with his entrance exam results in his envelope and ran by Nocturn with such speed that he was knocked over.

"Sorry dear!" Helios called back but never stopped while she ran to Emerald's room and when she got there, she managed to collect herself before she knocked on the door.

"Emerald Sweety, I'm coming in, a package came for you in the mail." Helios said which caused Emerald to say this.

"Alright, give me a moment." Emerald said and a couple minutes later oddly enough, Emerald opened the door pretty normal looking right now.

"What's up mom?" Emerald said while he looked at his mom.

"You got an envelope from the U.A. Entrance Exam." Helios said with a happy look on her face as she shows her son the envelope.

"Really?, nice." Emerald said when he got the envelope from his mother but it looked sealed still, not only that it looks like Emerald forgot about what All might said about the rescue points so he didn't seem too excited right now before he went to open it.

"Thanks mom, I'll let you and dad know what it says after I take a look." Emerald said with a slightly strained grin on his face before he closed the door in front of Helios.

Helios did blink a bit before she shrugged and went to do something else though she did had one thought.

' _I wonder what Emerald was doing to take too long.'_

Turns out that Emerald had made a duplicate of naked Cedrina who was at the wall away from the door out of Helios's point of view and Emerald had to quickly put himself away thanks to Helios knocking on his door, he ignored the construct for now to look at the envelope before he made a small blade of darkness to cut it open carefully… but instead of a piece of paper or something, he saw some kind of disk like object inside and took it out with a confused expression on his face and when he saw that it looked like it was supposed to sit on a flat surface, he did so and found the on button before he pressed it… right before a large hologram like image of All might in his fully muscle form appeared on screen which made Emerald jolt but because of the lack of reaction, he saw that it was just a recording.

A moment later, All might on screen starts to speak into the camera that recorded him.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION ON SCREEN!, Hello Young Emerald!, I hope your day is going well when you get this recording because I have some interesting news to share… for starters I am going to work at U.A. for personal reasons..." All Might said which made Emerald look to the Cedrina double and just gets a grin on his face when he gestured for her to approach while he used a hand of darkness to move the recording device to a desk in his room which continues to have All Might mention stuff about being a producer in a past life or something for a minute to two.

The duplicate Cedrina happily walks over to Emerald while swaying her hips a bit in a seductive way.

Emerald just chuckles before he had a chair pulled to him before he sat on the chair while he just grins at the double while All might went over why Emerald had zero points in the practical exam which did remind him of what barely happened back then but then the All Might recording then said this while the Cedrina double got between Emerald's legs and went to get his dick free of his pants.

"... However if all that was needed was robotic destruction then U.A. wouldn't be the best school for training people to rescue heroes now would it?" All Might said which caused Emerald some confusion but the double distracted him a little when she managed to get his dick free and starts to stroke it.

The Cedrina duplicate strokes Emerald's dick a few times before she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick the head a bit.

Emerald shuddered at that before he heard All Might saying for Emerald to look at the screen or to be more exact when the screen that All Might aims a remote at before it was turned on to show a recording in a recording that show the woman who saved Izuku from falling to the ground, Maite, Cedric, Cedrina, and Daniel who were walking into a room that showed present Mic in it which confused Emerald more.

" _Excuse us, but um…"_ The woman said before she starts to talk about Izuku for a moment and though he wasn't said by name, he was able to get her description when she spoke about curly hair and freckles, and plain looking as well which made him sweatdrop before he surprisingly heard the woman ask if she could give Izuku some of her points much to his surprise but he was more surprised at what the others said.

" _Yeah… think you could give Emerald, the guy who saved all of us some of my points?"_ Maite surprisingly said on screen much to Emerald's shock.

" _Same here, is it wasn't for him everyone here would have been toast."_ Cedrina said while she nudged her brother and Daniel to say something as well.

" _Yes. Emerald saved our skins and I would gladly give him all my points for that."_ Cedric said before Daniel stepped up.

" _That goes double for me."_ Daniel said.

As that was happening, the duplicate opens her mouth before she swallows Emerald's dick and starts to bob her head.

Emerald let out a slight groan from that before he heard Present Mic explaining while that wasn't possible, he did however say in a roundabout way that they shouldn't worry about them before All Might got a serious tone to his voice when the video was paused a moment later.

" _Just like with Young Midoriya, you have also helped others and they in turn were spurred to act to help you and Young Midoriya… however I want to explain that the Hero exam was not just for getting Villain points."_ All Might said when he turned to look at the camera which felt familiar for Emerald for some reason while he pets the double's head while she keeps working to please his dick.

The duplicate did blush from that which caused her to bob her head a bit harder.

Emerald did wonder why she had life like reactions like this but chalked it up to his imagination helping with that before All Might finishes the speech with this.

" _How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing?, call it lip service?, Well bring it on!, This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice."_ All Might said when he got a wide grin on his face.

" _Rescue points!, Emerald Ranmyaku, 75 points!, Midoriya Izuku, 70 points!, and for the one who helped start this, Ochaco Uraraka, Forty-five points!"_ All Might said while he held a hand to the screen.

" _Come Young Emerald, this is your Hero Academia!"_ All Might said and in a dramatic way the screen stayed on him for a moment before it cuts off which left a stunned Emerald who was greatly surprised he was actually accepted… it was one thing when he finally remembered what All Might said in his home but to actually here he was accepted was another matter entirely and… he felt a bit… happy about it.

So much so that he looks at the Cedrina double with a grin on his face.

"Hey, forget pleasing me… lets get straight to the good part before I leave and tell my parents the good news." Emerald said while he gestured for the double to stand.

The duplicate takes Emerald's dick out of her mouth before she nods at her master before a moment later, the duplicate was seen riding on Emerald's dick that was in her pussy.

Emerald groans from that while he placed his hands on her detailed ass before he really starts to slam his hips upward to really get his dick inside of her, and surprising even Emerald, the Duplicate actually starts to speak like Cedrina but had some kind of data like echo to it.

" _ **Oh yes Master… Yes."**_ The duplicate said as she bounced hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn just continues to thrust his hips upward while he wondered why the double could speak, he didn't exactly make vocal cords for her but didn't really think much of it when he got up from the chair while holding her ass and after walking to the bed, leaned forward a little which had her fall back onto the bed before Emerald gripped her hips and starts to thrust his dick wildly in the duplicates pussy.

The duplicate was able to surprisingly let out a moan or two before she wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist to make him thrust deeper.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on fucking the duplicate before he could feel his orgasm approaching but didn't give a warning when he made one final thrust and grunts hard when he came hard in the duplicate's pussy.

The duplicate had a deep blush on her face before she moans a bit loud before she climaxed as well on Emerald's dick.

Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 30 seconds later before he enjoyed the afterglow while he pulled his dick free of the duplicate's pussy.

"Phew… that was nice, well I'll be seeing you later next time I need to call you in case I need a playmate in the bedroom, hmm… may try having you take Maite's form next time…" Emerald said when he got ready to dismiss the duplicate for now.

The duplicate was able to sense what was gonna happen before she made a surprise move as she lunged at Emerald before smashing her lips on her creator's lips.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that while he just went with it for a moment, however the duplicate was starting to vanish thanks to the dismissing command already being used and Emerald couldn't stop it right now.

The duplicate continues the kiss for just a moment more as she felt more of her body disappeared before pulling her head away.

" _ **I l-love you Master."**_

Emerald was greatly surprised by that and when the duplicate vanished, he had a stunned look on his face when not even the original said that to him, granted he did base the duplicates personality on Cedrina but he didn't expect that before he managed to collect himself while wondering is something was going haywire with his Quirk, first the Duplicate acting more animated or lifelike, then the sudden action and the love you comment… did the duplicates he make have their own wills and personalities?

Though if that was the case… would dismissing them harm them or… kill them?

Emerald shook his head from side to side to shake that off.

" _N-No, even if they do have their own wills and personalities, I can just summon them again… they won't die or anything like that… right?"_ Emerald thought while trying to shake that feeling off before he put his dick away, thankfully there was no mess thanks to a small orb holding his semen so it wouldn't splash on the ground or bed before he walked out of his bedroom to get rid of it in a bathroom and came back to get the disk and show it to his parents who had interesting reactions.

Nocturn had pleased look on his face while he congradulates Emerald, he told him that Leonel and Lillum got passing grades with Shiro and Kuro as well, all in all, it seemed everyone he knew had passed the U.A. entrance exam.

Helios bounced for joy as she hugged her son.

"I'm so proud of you Emerald."

Emerald, who's arms were pinned to his side from the hug, just had a blush of embarrassment from how affectionate his mom was before he managed to get free when he made a slight ring around him where Helios hugged and he slipped through much to Helios's displeasure which caused her to pout a bit.

"Oh Emerald, just let me hug you a bit more!" Helios said when she tried to hug Emerald again but he dodged the hug by making a substitute of himself which surprised Nocturn and Helios when Emerald's double was really detailed before the double looks at Emerald with a tick mark on his head and actually spoke up much to Helios and Nocturn's shock.

" **Oi main me!, don't use me for a hug substitute!"** the Emerald double said while he moved an arm around and pats Helios on the back.

Nocturn shook his head at his son's antics.

"You trying to do a puppet show or something son?"

"U-Uh… I'm not sure… I wasn't trying to make doubles with personality or vocal cords but I guess it happened." Emerald said while he wondered if this was his Quirk going a bit out of control and going for more detail then needed or could be that there was some things Emerald didn't know from making something so detailed and some things were added to make it really lifelike.

" **Oh really well what about just a bit ago when you made a double of… MMPH!"** the double said before his mouth vanished while Emerald had a bright blush on his face.

Nocturn and Helios did blink a bit when they saw that before they look at their son.

"Err… something you want to tell us Emerald?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"O-Oh no not really… well would you look at the time I gotta go tell Cedrina and the others the good news nowifyou'llexcuseme!" Emerald said before he quickly said the last bit when he ran out of the room before anyone could stop him which left Nocturn and Helios with a pissed off but mouthless double who just had a tick mark on his forehead.

"Hmmm, never thought I see Emerald act nervous. Wonder what happen." Nocturn said as he tried to think of something.

The double in turn keeps patting Helios's back since he couldn't speak right now thanks to his mouthless face which showed his lips were literally sealed.

All Helios did was hugged the mouthless duplicate since he still looked like Emerald.

Nocturn sweatdrops at that before the scene went to Emerald who had ran all the way to Cedrina and Cedric's home before he took a moment to catch his breath before he knocked on the door and waits for someone to open it for him.

It was only a moment before the door was opened to reveal Cedric and Cedrina's dad, Juan, standing by the entrance.

"Ah Emerald. Go to see you. Here to see Cedric and Cedrina?"

Emerald rubbed the back of his head while he smiles a little.

"Yeah, figured I should tell them the good news before I visit Maite, I got accepted into U.A. believe it or not." Emerald said while he held up the recording disk as proof.

"Oh congratulations. I believe you'll find them in the living room." Juan said.

"Thanks, mind if I come in or are they busy?" Emerald asked when he wondered if he came at a bad time if they were celebrating or something.

"No no, they're just lazing around so come on in." Juan said before he made room for Emerald to enter.

Emerald nods at that before he entered the home before he walked around a bit till he saw Cedric and Cedrina in the living room, they were really relaxed since they were just wearing tank tops and shorts as they were seen watching something on the tv before Emerald cleared his throat to get their attention.

The duo did blink before they turned their heads to see Emerald stand.

"Oh hey Emerald, what's up?" Cedric asked while Cedrina was happy to see him.

"Oh nothing much… just got my exam results in the mail." Emerald said while he held up the disk but he pretended to look down for a bit to show that he *Failed* it seems.

The twins blink in surprise before Cedrina spoke up.

"What?! But that can't be right. All Might said that you and Izuku were sure to pass."

"Maybe but he was just hired so I doubt he had much impact on the exam that I passed." Emerald said before he grins a bit to show that he messed with Cedrina and Cedric just now.

"Oh you cheeky bastard." Cedric said as he just realized what Emerald was doing before chuckling while Cedrina didn't look amused before she got up and walked towards Emerald before punching his arm.

"Ow!, Ok I deserve that one." Emerald said while he rubbed the hit part of his arm.

"Damn straight. I was pretty worried thinking that you didn't pass. I would've gone to All Might or even the U.A. council and give them a piece of my mind on why they did that." Cedrina said with her hands on her hips.

Emerald nervously chuckles at that before he pockets the recording disk.

"Well I would love to stay and celebrate, but it's going to have to be for a bit later, I'm going to tell Maite and Izuku about the results, mind if one of you can let Daniel know?" Emerald said while he looked at Cedrina and Cedric with a small smile on his face.

"On it." Cedric said before he grabbed his phone and starts texting to the wind Quirk user about Emerald passing.

Emerald then looked at Cedrina before he walked to her.

"See you later beautiful, I'll make up for that scare later so I hope this is a good way to make up." Emerald said when he lightly kissed Cedrina's lips and pulled away before he starts walking to the front door.

Cedrina did blush from the kiss as she saw Emerald leave though she was eyeing his ass a bit.

Cedric noticed before he shook his head.

"Dang sis, why not just take a picture?"

"Oh I already have one thanks to Lillum so no need for now." Cedrina surprisingly said before she walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

Now Cedric was all alone.

"Geez is that what being in love will do to someone?... sighs… maybe I should just stop trying to focus on love and just try to train to be a strong Quirk user." He said before he starts to flip the channel.

However he was chopped on top of his head by his grandfather who walked into the room.

"Naive!" Ookami said when he went to walk to sit in a chair while Cedric held his aching head.

"Gah!... What the… french toast gramps?!" Cedric said as he rubbed his head.

"You know you don't need to hold back the swears with me right?... anyway you'll never get any ladies with that kind of attitude, sure getting a strong Quirk is a factor… but do you want to know what else?" Ookami said when he got an extremely serious look in his eyes… he did have many years of wisdom so maybe he can help Cedric with his woman problems.

"And what's that?" Cedric asked as he stares at his grandfather.

"Simple… what you need is…" Ookami said before Cedric gulped.

"What I need is…" Cedric said before Ookami seemed to have a fire in his eyes.

"What you need is… A SERIOUS DRIVE TO GET THE LADIES!" Ookami said while he seemed to have a serious pressure of sorts emitting from him when he seemed to look as serious as possible.

Cedric comically facepalm himself after hearing that.

"Seriously gramps?" He said with a half lidded look.

"Don't insult me boy!, tell me when was the last time you even went on a date or even tried to impress a woman!, I have my sweet honey and my son, your father has his wife and had a few flings… so tell me… are you a Middleton man who can get the girls when you actually try… or… ARE YOU A COWARD WHO IS JUST SATISFIED PLAYING SECOND FIDDLE TO EMERALD WHO WAS JUST HANDED LADIES LEFT AND RIGHT AND CONTENT WITH WATCHING PORN!?, USE YOUR CHARM BOY AND NO LADY CAN RESIST YOU!" Ookami said while he points dramatically at Cedric while he looked right into Cedric's eyes with as much seriousness as he could muster.

Cedric did blink before narrowing his eyes.

"Who the fuck told you that?" He asked when porn was mention.

"Your sister who walked in on you while you were playing with your *Joystick* she was worried for you, you know… so tell me… will I have to worry about the family only being continued by Cedrina in the future or will you man up and try and get some girls in U.A…. because let me tell you they are top class not just in quirks… but in looks as well… at least in my time as a hero before I retired, I went to U.A. when kids were still allowed before the age limit increase for safety reasons." Ookami said while he grins at the look on Cedric's face.

Cedric did blink before facepalming.

"Worried or not, I'm gonna give sis and earful. As for the girls… It's not like I'm trying it's that… no girl takes me seriously."

"Well not her fault you didn't lock your door, as for the trying... Were you following those pick up lines online like an idiot again?" Ookami said while he gave Cedric a raised eyebrow like look.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well… I might've used one line… or two."

"Yeah… my point exactly, pretty sure everyone in the family told you this but just be yourself… though not too much of yourself or you would be dealing with a sexual harassment charge like last time when you got mixed signals from that woman a year ago." Ookami said while sweatdropping when they really dodged a bullet when Cedric was cleared of those charges.

"Oh come on! I thought we would put that behind us." Cedric said as he didn't like to be reminded.

"Like you grabbed that woman's behind?, hehe, anyway on a serious note I'm serious about my advice, just try and be yourself but try and be careful, unlike with that Lillum woman you bragged about a bit I doubt other ladies would be as… welcoming as her… then again there could be others with similar Quirks to hers so at the very least you're no virgin again… especially with you boasting on lasting much longer then last time with her." Ookami said with a grin on his aged face, granted he aged well for someone his age so he wasn't too bad looking so Cedric could at least look forward to looking good as an old man if he takes after Ookami.

Cedric did however blush when he heard Lillum's name.

"H-Hey, I wasn't boasting or anything. I don't tell people of my… sex life." He said since he only had sex with Lillum.

"Try saying that with her scent on you a bit ago before you showered, remember that our ancestors had married others in the past with wolf like Quirks so our sense of smell, sight, and hearing are much higher than the normal persons, more so with you and your sister since you can turbo charge them if needed like your father and I." Ookami said while his nose jolts with a little energy to prove his point.

Cedric facepalms as he did forgot that his family has a good sense of smell from their noses.

"Now then… considering you are heading to U.A…. I might as well bash all I know about women into your head… so better prepare yourself because once I am through with you… you'll be a chick magnet." Ookami said before he got a wild grin on his face while he chuckles evilly at Cedric.

Cedric did pale a bit when he saw the look.

' _Uh oh… this is gonna be like the time mom gave Cedrina and I the talk. Wonder if I should make a fast one.'_ He thought.

However before he could even react, Ookami moved with shocking, pun intended, levels of speed and placed a hand on his grandsons shoulder.

"Now then… **How should we start romance 101?"** Ookami said while Cedric looked frightened before the scene shifts with Cedric screaming so loudly that Emerald who was near Maite's home when he walked to the door had to look back in confusion since he had no idea where that scream came from.

"Huh… wonder what made that scream." Emerald said while he turned to the door and knocked a few times on it before the door was opened by All Might of all people which Emerald chalked up to being here for Maite to celebrate her U.A. acceptance or something.

"Oh hello Young Emerald. I take that you enjoyed the recording I sent you." All Might said while grinning.

Emerald chuckles at that before he took a moment to clear his throat.

"Y-Yeah, I came here to let Maite know about the news, also heard about Izuku's passing as well on my recording so I was going to visit him next… is Maite busy?" Emerald said while he wondered if she was here or not.

"Actually no. She's doing some laps at the pool." All Might said.

"Pool?" Emerald asked when he didn't see a pool here last time, must have been a backdoor one or something.

"Yes there's a pool that's actually underneath the house same with gym." All Might said.

"Underneath?, security reasons I bet, there an elevator I can take or some stairs in this place?" Emerald said when he wondered how he could get there.

"Hehe, there's an elevator that's almost near the kitchen. All you have to do is press for the button that said gym and it'll take you straight down." All Might said while grinning.

"I see, may I come in?" Emerald asked to be well mannered in front of All Might.

"Sure thing. Need to continue some paperwork anyway." All Might said as he made room for Emerald to enter.

Emerald in turn nods before he walked by the large bulked up man before All Might closed the door and Emerald was surprised when All Might returned to his shrunken thin form a moment later with All Might coughing lightly in his hand.

"O-Oi are you alright?" Emerald asked when he remembered All Might coughing up blood before in this state or being forced in it with a large amount of blood.

"I'm fine, this form helps me save the time that I can use One for All while I train Young Midoriya." All Might said while Emerald still looked concerned.

"W-Well need me to do anything while I'm here?, not insulting you but you said so yourself that you need to save time… want an assistant?, for some reason I can make duplicates of people who are pretty lifelike." Emerald said when he had the Duplicate back at home dismiss itself so he could focus and a moment later, a pretty life like version of Maite was formed next to Emerald as an example who smiles at her *Father* All Might.

" **Hey Dad, hope your feeling well."** The Maite double said while Emerald points at the Maite double who still had a slight echo to her voice.

All Might was a bit surprise when he saw a life like version of Maite.

"Now that's amazing."

"Thanks… still doesn't explain why I can make them with a pretty good personality, though the better I get along with a person the more accurate I am with their personality so the double may seem off a little… and I'm not sure how but I think my Quirk automatically made vocal cords for her since I don't normally think about doing that… thought my imagination normally worked by me and I have to know what is needed in detail first but I guess as long as I hear a person talk, my double just mimics the voice from memory… would explain the distorted echo though since I haven't seen Maite in awhile." Emerald said when he and All Might looks at the Maite double.

"Hmmm… well I don't know how to answer that but like you said, it's probably that you got along well with your friends after the exams. Though it seems you and Maite need to hang out more if you're making sure that the duplicate works fine." All Might said.

Emerald blushed a little at that while he crossed his arms.

"W-Well hopefully we can at U.A. I was just wanting to let her know about the results if she doesn't know, in the meantime I'll leave the Maite double with you if you want to do anything and need an extra pair of hands." Emerald said before he turned away from All Might and the Maite double who just giggles when she saw Emerald walk away.

" **Hehe, seems he's still pretty shy… so Dad, need help with anything?"** The Maite double said while she smiles at her original self's papa.

All Might chuckles a bit before he starts leading the Maite double to his office.

The Maite double chuckles before she followed All Might while Emerald found the elevator and managed to get in when he found the kitchen and pressed the Gym button which starts to lower him down towards the Gym.

Once the elevator door opens you see a big pool that's five feet forward and on the left side you see the gym with the latest equipment for better exercise and stuff.

Emerald then stepped out of the elevator before he looked around for Maite and saw something swimming quickly through the water with graceful motions which got Emerald's attention.

The mysterious figure swam with more grace before they were heading to what appears to be the ladder of the pool.

When they grabbed the handle, the figure pulled themselves up till it was revealed that the swimmer was indeed Maite and she was wearing a very sexy two piece swimsuit that clings to her figure.

Also her bust felt a little bigger like the swimsuit pushed them up a bit.

Emerald blushed a bit from that but he just clapped his hands a few times when he felt impressed with how graceful Maite was.

Maite blinked before she looks over and was surprised to see Emerald here.

"Oh Emerald, I didn't know you were coming." She said as she walked up towards Emerald.

Emerald rubbed the back of his head while he had a nervous grin.

"Sorry, lots of things happened lately and was just trying to process it all… so how did you do on your results?" Emerald said before blushing a little when he saw that Maite's body without the kill bill like suit was pretty… strong and sexy, her body was toned greatly but not so much to be considered overkill before he looked Maite in the face again.

"Well it was a close call but I was able to pass." Maite said as she smiles a bit.

"Yeah well I got my results as well… who knew All Might was a producer in his past life." Emerald said before chuckling a little when he remembered All Might being pretty flamboyant with showing the other screen in the screen.

Maite did giggle after hearing that.

"Yeah, I always wonder if dad was a movie producer at one point before being the hero he is now."

"Either that or a movie star knowing how famous he is." Emerald said before the duo laughed for a minute.

"Anyway I came to tell about my results… I would have done like I did with Cedrina and Cedric but I would be worried you may knock me through a wall if I did…. Anyway I passed as well, also heard about how you and the others wanted to give me some of your points as well, seems you guys were recorded with present Mic so I saw everything." Emerald said while he smiled gently at Maite.

Maite did blush a bit as she didn't realize that.

"Well… you were very brave when you tried to save us and we all believed that you deserved to pass and would've kept fighting to make sure you did."

"Hehe, well thanks, still surprised Recovery Girl managed to fix my arms after that, not even a scratch." Emerald said when he remembered his bones breaking so badly that they jet out of his skin… seems he had no idea about what his own Quirk did it seems.

"I know. It just shows with how good she is at her job." Maite said.

"Yeah, going to need to ask how she reset it as well, pretty sure Recovery girl can only speed up the healing process so I figured some scarring would happen but man I'm glad my arm isn't crippled." Emerald said when he rolled up his sleeve and showed his arm with flawless skin on it.

"Me too, even though your Quirk helped out with some of the healing." Maite said.

Emerald blinked at that while he lowered his arm.

"Really?, my Quirk never healed me in anyway before, I normally shield myself from harm and I never gave it a command to do so." Emerald said with a confused tone to his voice and he looked genuinely confused… first the duplicates now this info… what is up with his Quirk?

This made Maite tilt her head a bit in a cute way as she was confused as well.

"Well that's what I saw and I know everyone else saw too."

Emerald blushed from how cute Maite looked before he looks around the room.

"W-Well… so… got your own private gym and pool?, reminds me of the one on the compound though we have it on the roof of our home, there's even a water slide that can be called out or I can make a slide with my Quirk so things can get interesting as long as I'm not in battle." Emerald said while he smiles a little.

"Wow that sounds great." Maite said as she smiles at Emerald.

"Hehe, yeah… I normally get a bit serious when it comes to helping Shiro and Kuro have their fun so… I… guess a Quirk… isn't… all bad when used in the right ways… when I don't go berserk that is..." Emerald said while he scratched his cheek but he had a surprisingly happy look on his face.

"Right." Maite said as she rubbed her arm a bit.

"Well since you're here Emerald maybe the two of us can hang out here and talk."

Emerald blinked at that before he smiles gently at Maite.

"Sure… I got something to ask as well so I'll be right back." Emerald said while he walked to the elevator but not before saying this when he hit the button on the elevator to take him to the kitchen.

"It kind of deals with that deal that you have with Cedrina about sharing if you remember…" Emerald said before the doors closed and the elevator starts to rise with Maite still at the pool.

"Wait what?" Maite said with a surprised look after hearing what Emerald said.

"H-How did he know about the arrangement? Did Cedrina tell him?"

Meanwhile with Emerald in the kitchen, he went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water before he looked to All Mights office before he starts walking to it with a brave/ frightened look on his face before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." All Might said.

A moment later, he opened the door before he saw All Might sitting at his desk in his shrunken form while he was writing on some pieces of paper.

"Hey, did I come in at a bad time?" Emerald asked while he saw the Maite double working here and there to help All Might feel comfortable and was even giving him a gentle shoulder rub.

"Eh not really. Was there something you need lad or were you done telling Maite the good news?" All Might asked as he looked at Emerald.

"Yeah… I believe you heard already about Cedrina and I dating right?" Emerald said while he took a seat in front of All Maite in front of his desk.

"I believe I heard Maite mentioned it to me and she seems very happy for her." All Might said.

"Indeed… and my next question has a condition and that is to hear me out first before you say anything so I can explain things properly, is that acceptable?" Emerald said with an oddly serious look in his eyes.

All Might was a bit confused after hearing as he stares at Emerald.

"Okay kid shoot."

"Very well… simply put… I want to date your daughter as well and not for perverted reasons like you may think…" Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face while he hoped that All Might would be calm enough to actually hear him out.

All Might felt like going full on protective dad mode but restrained himself till he finished hearing Emerald's reasons.

"Go on."

"Well first off I heard from Cedric that Cedrina and Maite have a deal that if they both like the same guy, then they would agree to share the guy… though I hope you don't get onto Cedric for this since he was just trying to help, I got a bit more to say but I figure I would say that first in case you ask about where I heard this from." Emerald said to try and help with one of the reasons why he would ask All Might with this.

All Might blinked a bit when he didn't know that Cedric knew about this.

"Hmmm… very well but I'm still gonna have a word with him."

"Right, well you may want to at least go easy since he could have just overheard it and not had the idea in the first place… anyway, I have three reasons why you should at least let me ask her out all things considering… 1. I could provide for her easily without issue not only given my families connections and what not but because of the fact I'll have a hero licence in the future to go with my villain killer license, thanks to the latter as long as I have reasonable cause I can use my Quirk outside of the compound and I can protect Maite no problem… 2. This won't be an instant thing and I would take my time with her, things were slightly rushed with Cedrina because of that arranged marriage, but Maite as far as I know doesn't have that issue so I won't need to rush with her… and 3. I'm pretty sure me asking the Number 1 hero who can actually knock me into outer space takes some serious courage so at least I'm not a coward about this right?" Emerald said while he gave All Might a slight grin… though All Might could see that Emerald was just putting up a brave front but considering who Emerald was in front of… Emerald did have serious balls to ask All Might this while others would be to scared to do so.

All Might did have a serious look of sort as he took some thought to what Emerald said, even though a bit of him was surprised about that arrange marriage with Emerald and Cedrina.

"You do bring up some points."

"Yeah, and don't worry if she wants me to back off I will… pretty sure if she got that super strength naturally, I would have to be a masochist to try and force her to do anything since she can probably cause as much pain as you can… though if you have any questions, feel free to ask." Emerald said while sounding mannered right now.

All Might did look thoughtful for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"Well considering you have a good head on your shoulders and you did have huge balls to come as ask me in person so… alright."

"Nice, I won't disappoint you sir, I wanted to talk with you first before I try asking Maite out since there should be a proper order to things… though like I asked if you have any questions please ask." Emerald asked to see if All Might had anything to ask.

"I have no questions to ask and I know that you'll treat my daughter with respect but fair warning… you hurt my little flower… and I'll send you straight to the moon." All Might said with a serious look.

Emerald however didn't flinch surprisingly enough and got a pissed off look on his face.

"Oh trust me, if I did ANYTHING to Maite you might as well use that super strength to kill me… I'm no fool, I'm sure knowing my luck I'm probably going to get other ladies if my dad has something planned and I would rather be ripped apart limb from limb and left to die in agony then let anything happen to the women I care for, so trust me, I won't do anything to harm Maite… in fact if anyone harms Maite or anyone else I care for… well… I'm pretty sure I don't mind going berserk to rip whoever did cause harm to Maite and the others to cry." Emerald said while his iris's glow with a dim black and white light.

All Might looked at Emerald for just a moment before he starts to chuckle.

"Good… was making sure so you past."

Emerald blinked in confusion a moment later before he tilts his head and just said this.

"Huh?" Emerald said when he didn't expect that to happen.

"I just wanted to see how serious you are when it comes to protecting someone you care for. And out of all the guys that tried to woo Maite, even though they're perverts, you are the perfect guy for her. Besides… if anything does happen to me, not saying there is but… I need to know that Maite will be taken care of." All Might said.

Emerald got a serious look on his face.

"Is it about the Quirk you gave to Izuku?, I always did wonder why you were saying stuff like that… once transferred… you start to lose your Quirk huh?" Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice while All Might was shocked at how perceptive Emerald was… he never even told Izuku or Maite that yet.

"How did you know?, the best I have told Young Midoriya is that my injuries have limited my time as a hero to a certain amount of time." All Might asked.

"Well I'm not sure about how others think, but I still fear my Quirk and always wondered if I could transfer it to anyone or get rid of it entirely… would I lose it all at once or would I have some leftover remnant that would fade over time?... my family has had their quirks from young age to their deathbed… but rumors in my family and their connections with the more seedy based places in the underworld tell that your time as a hero is getting shorter as time went on, however for the last few weeks… after the exam, your time went down drastically… most haven't considered the possibility but after hearing about how One for All can be transferred to another, it made sense once things fell into place." Emerald said further shocking All Might on how perceptive Emerald was…

"Heh, I had no idea you were that perspective." All Might said since he was still a bit shock by that.

"Really?, well one advantage with a Quirk like mine means I have to have a pretty good imagination and I honestly didn't think it would be possible until now, thanks for confirming that for me." Emerald said with a grin on his face… wait… did he just trick All Might into confirming that theory?

"You cheeky trickster." All Might said but was chuckling on the inside.

"Hehe, sorry but had to prove that at the very least I would do anything right?... well I'll keep my lips sealed for now about your decreasing time limit but this should show that if things get bad and Maite is in trouble I can always think of a way to help her, got anything to ask before I leave?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while the Maite double giggles a bit while she keeps rubbing All Mights shoulders to help him relax.

"No. Just enjoy yourself as you get to know Maite… but not too much… don't want any grandkids popping out yet." He said as he chuckled on the look on Emerald's face.?

Emerald had a bright blush on his face before he rubbed the back of his head.

"R-Right just in case I'll use protection and birth control in the future, though considering what you heard from me from Cedric, just in case you see me… tied up on a bed or something and Maite and Cedrina are well… pretty much overpowering me, mind at least seeing who started what first before you send those super powered fists flying… deal?" Emerald said when he liked the way his face looked on his body and didn't want it rearranged in any way.

"Alright." All Might said even though of Maite doing that did send a chill up his spine.

"Thanks, I'll be back then on what Maite says if she agrees or not, and if you want, you can visit my family's compound and we can try and help with your injuries at least, we have some pretty powerful healing Quirk users that are not at U.A." Emerald said when he remembered asking Izuku about All Mights injuries, All Might had a large scar on the left side of his chest and Emerald remembered the blood… he even heard about some of All Might's missing organs and how he had to get multiple surgeries in order to even live this long which was a miracle in of itself so Emerald admired how stubborn All Might was on living.

"Hmmm, I'll keep that in mind." All Might said after hearing that.

"Hehe, great, a guy like you should live a long life to walk your daughter down the aisle and much more to see grandkids years from now…" Emerald said when got up from his chair with a grin on his face.

"I mean I maybe younger then you All Might, but even I can tell that Maite will be much happier if you were here in her life years from now, here, take this and it should get you through most of security in the compound, you can even call my parents or myself for confirmation or to help you though certain places." Emerald said when he held out a ID card of all things to All Might.

Though All Might did blink when he heard that… deep down, he would love to keep living longer to see Maite getting married and have kids.

"Thanks." He said after taking the card.

"No worries…" Emerald said before he starts to walk outside of the door before he looked back at All Might with a grin on his face.

"Though careful of Lillum and Serina, if you heard of them from Cedrina or Maite then you know that you maybe next on their radar if you don't keep an eye out at my home." Emerald said before he exits the room while All Might had the mother of all blushes on his face.

All Might did had a slight blush at the thought of Serina and her daughter getting due to their succubus nature.

The Maite double giggles a bit at the look on her original's fathers face while the scene went back to Emerald who had went to the elevator after getting Maite another drink and saw that she was swimming again in the pool and was facing away from him.

"Hey Maite!" Emerald called out to the swimming woman.

Maite was able to hear Emerald before she brought her head up to the surface.

"Oh hey Emerald."

"Thirsty?" Emerald said when he held up some flavored water with a smile on his face.

Maite might've blushed but she did return the smile before she gets out of the pool again and walk towards Emerald. Though each step did cause her breasts to bounce a bit in her swimsuit.

Emerald blushed a little from that before he passed Maite the drink before she and Emerald sat next to one another on a nearby bench while Emerald looks at the pool and the equipment before he looks at Maite while she drank her drink and could see from how tough she looked that she must have trained hard since Physical class quirks normally work with a strong healthy body.

"So… seems you train a lot." Emerald said to try and make some small talk with the daughter of the number 1 hero.

Maite finished taking her drink before looking at Emerald.

"Yup. Have to a make sure to be in tip top shape. Sometime Cedric and the others would come over and work out as well."

"I see, well while I can get around to some training, it's mainly mental stuff with me, I mean I can make anything I want out of my Quirk that is just like the real thing but aside from limiting myself to keep from going berserk, the only other limit is my imagination…" Emerald said when he made a small bird on his finger that looked around before it turned into a ball which Emerald tossed into the air a few times before it vanished.

Maite did blink when she saw that before speaking up.

"Well imagination or not, that's very impressive."

"Thanks… so… got any questions on how I know about the deal that you and Cedrina made?, unfortunately my source is a bit confidential but the person is reliable." Emerald asked after another minute of silence, he was trying to show Cedric some mercy since All Might would be talking with Cedric later it seemed and didn't want Maite anc Cedrina to try and go after him as well.

Maite did blush at first but was confused after hearing that.

"So your source isn't Cedrina? I mean she's the only one that knew about since she and I did made it."

"Well I can't say who since your dad will most likely be scaring them senseless later and I'm just trying to help them out, I mean if the situation was reversed wouldn't you show a little mercy to the person?, I went to talk with All Might about a few things which explained me not coming back anytime soon..." Emerald said when he looks at Maite with a calm look on his face.

Maite did blink a bit as she stares at Emerald.

"And what did you and dad talk about?"

"Well… I'll skip the small stuff and just say that I asked for your dad's blessing to date you if you agree, no biggy." Emerald said in such a calm way while he laid back on the wall to relax a little, Maite had to take a few extra seconds to register what Emerald just said.

Maite was blinking a few times before she registered things.

"Y-You asked dad for his blessing to… date me?" She asked while blushing brightly.

Emerald in turn scratched his cheek a little before he looks at Maite.

"Yeah… figured in case I ask you and you agree, I should at least make sure to ask your dad for permission as well, he took it surprisingly well… though just in case if you do agree that if I'm right about what my dad is planning when I get to U.A. you… may want to expect other ladies joining this soon to be odd relationship." Emerald said with a smile on his face.

"So… just to be well mannered… Maite, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend alongside Cedrina?" Emerald said while he had a kind look in his eyes.

Maite stares at Emerald for a moment and as she was blushing stil,l she lunges to Emerald and hugs him.

Emerald was caught off guard from that which caused Emerald and Maite to fall on the bench fully before Emerald hugged Maite in reflex to keep her from falling off him.

"M-Maite?" Emerald asked while he had a slight blush on his face.

Maite kept hugging Emerald while her breasts touched his clothed chest.

She then brings her head up and looks at him in the eyes.

"Yes… I will." She said before she kissed Emerald on the lips.

Emerald blushed from that before he quickly adapts when he return the kiss and gently hugged Maite's body around her waist with one arm and the other went to pet the back of her head while Emerald's tongue went to fight with Maite's.

Maite moans a bit as she had her tongue fight back Emerald's tongue.

For a bit, the duo continues to make out before Emerald managed to pull away with a slight grin on his face.

"Geez, what is it with you women being so aggressive, then again it seems I'm really liking the aggressive type it seems if I'm reacting like this." Emerald said with an amused tone when he remembers how aggressive Lillum and Cedrina was and now Maite, who was next in that list?

Maite did giggle as she stares at Emerald.

"Nothing wrong with being aggressive… _especially if it's I. the bedroom."_ She whispered in a seductive way.

Emerald blinks at that before blushing a little before he returned the whisper.

" _Well I would have to get various things for you since I don't want to cause All Might to get a heart attack anytime soon… but I think I can manage with my Quirk acting as protection later…"_ Emerald teasingly said when he gripped Maite's ass for a moment and gave her toned surprisingly soft round ass a good squeeze.

Maite blushes brightly before she let out a slight groan.

However she did smirk at her new boyfriend before she brought her hand to Emerald's crotch and starts rub it while squeezing it.

Emerald groans a little from that before he made a large hand of light and darkness which moved to gently pet Maite's body from her waist and back in a sensual way while Emerald made sure to used a thin film of light that formed over his body that turned into a wide tunnel that allowed Emerald to slip free of Maite's grasp before it reformed into a double of Emerald while the Maite double was dismissed and All Might just chalked it up to Emerald needing to relax or something.

Emerald the stood up while his double went to fondle Maite's breasts in her swimsuit while Emerald dusts himself off.

"As much as I want to continue this, I do have to make sure we take some time first to get to know one another… but don't worry my double here will be more than happy to have some fun with you, I need to get my cloths put up next time… and if we are alone I can just make swim trunks of darkness so we won't have to worry about my clothing getting in the way if you want to get… kinky in the pool… but I need to let Izuku know the good news about the exam so see you later, I'll give Cedrina a call so I hope you two can get along… very well if what I heard is any indication." Emerald said before he walked to the elevator while he gets his phone from his pocket.

Maite blushed a bit after hearing that before looking at the clone.

The Clone just wiggles his eyebrows before he went to make out with Maite again while the clone gripped her ass cheeks and starts to fondle them while Emerald starts to leave the room.

Maite moans in the clone's mouth before doing the same thing to his ass.

Emerald fully left All Might's home before he went straight to Izuku's place while he gave the duplicate a command to dismiss if the elevator starts to come down into the gym anytime soon.

Emerald then knocked on the door a few times to see if Izuku or his mom was home right now.

It was a moment later before the door opened to reveal Izuku with a surprised look.

"Oh hey Emerald."

"Hey Izuku, you got the results?, I got the results and I got in on my side." Emerald said with a slight grin on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I passed." Izuku said while surprised and relieved that Emerald passed as well.

"Great, can I come in?" Emerald asked when he waits for Izuku's response.

"Oh yeah sure." Izuku said as he stepped aside to let Emerald in.

Emerald entered the house and after seeing that Inko wasn't in the apartment which allowed Emerald and Izuku to speak freely while Izuky used some various exercise equipment around the room, right now he was using some kind of squeezing item to help increasing his grip strength.

"So… bit late for asking since a week passed but how's your right arm and legs Izuku?, heard that compared to me, your right arm and legs both shattered bone wise, Recovery girl just speeds up the recovery process, anything wrong since the exam after you were healed?" Emerald asked when he remembered Izuku's right arm and legs not looking good after he jumped and attacked the giant robot.

"No. Felt fine after the healing process. Though I was nervous believing that I didn't pass." Izuku said.

Emerald chuckles while he got a teasing look in his eyes.

"And I bet finding out about this Uraraka lady really made your day huh?" Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face while Izuku's head looked like a traffic light with how red it was and he had a hard time speaking through all his stuttering.

Izuku was blushing like a tomato as he remembered what the Uraraka girl said in the projection.

"I-I was j-just surprised t-that she want to give me some of her p-points to help pass."

"Well you did save her life Mr. Hero, maybe there is a future #1 in the making with you, I wonder if you can keep the lady fans away hehe." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Izuku blushes some more after hearing that.

"I-I wouldn't know. L-Lady fans never occurred to me." He said while feeling nervous.

"Well considering what just happened I maybe getting much friendlier with other ladies soon… you know Cedrina and I are dating now?" Emerald said while he starts to lead Izuku into what he was going to announce.

"R-Really?!" Izuku said with a surprised look.

"Yup… have been dating for a few days already… though… she's not the only girlfriend now… just asked Maite out as well and to help keep the questions low, I heard from a reliable source that if Maite and Cedrina like they same guy, they would share the guy, maybe I should stop by Cedric and Cedrina's place to announce it to Cedrina." Emerald said while he grins at the look on Izuku's face.

Izuku was now flabbergasted at the news.

"Y-You're dating Maite as well?! All Might's daughter?!"

"Hehe, yup, left a duplicate with Maite so she maybe enjoying herself right now, I just wanted to stop by to congratulate you on passing the exam and tell you the good news since All Might took it surprisingly well, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta electric woman to visit." Emerald said while he got up from the chair and starts walking to the door.

Izuku was still shocked that Emerald was dating not only Cedrina but Maite as well.

While Emerald left a stunned Izuku in the apartment, Emerald went all the way back to Cedric and Cedrina's home, Emerald knocked on the door again and this time Ookami opened the door for Emerald.

"Ah if it isn't my future grandson in law." Ookami said while grinning.

Emerald chuckles nervously at that while he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-Well not fully set in stone, I just came here to let Cedrina know something, she here or did she leave the house?" Emerald said since he doubt Cedrina would stay in the house if she had some place to be.

"Oh she stepped out for a bit but I can tell you where she is so you can catch up to her." Ookami said.

"Ah… alright, where did she go?" Emerald asked with a curious look on his face.

"Musutafu Mall." Ookami replies.

"Great, I'll head there then, if I miss meeting her there and she gets here later mind telling her I stopped by?" Emerald said before he starts walking away from the house.

"Sure thing." Ookami said before heading back inside the house.

Emerald then walked all the way to the mall while he wondered how he should say things to Cedrina but would worry about it later and after 10 minutes of walking, Emerald was in front of the Musutafu city mall before he entered the massive building.

He saw plenty of people walking around him while he walked through the mall and from a few key personality traits and some stereotypical female mannerisms to try and find Cedrina.

Meanwhile with Cedrina herself…

Cedrina was walking around as she browsed around to see what interests her but did had this one thought while she was looking around some pretty… revealing kind of nightwear in a adult clothing shop that you needed an ID to enter for 18 year olds and older.

' _Hmmm… I wonder if I should buy something sexy to wear to make Emerald hot and bothered.'_

A few minutes later, she exits the store after being pleased with something she bought and was walking around a little more before her eyes were covered by something and she heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, wonder if I should bring you to a private place since you walked out of this store of all things." The familiar voice said behind Cedrina.

Cedrina sighed a bit in relief as she recognized the voice.

"Very funny Emerald."

Emerald at this time chuckles while he had the hands of darkness on Cedrina's eyes vanish before he walked next to his girlfriend.

"Sorry about that, couldn't resist when I saw you in the store and decided to wait for you outhere." Emerald said while he smiles at his girlfriend.

Cedrina smiles as well before she spoke up.

"Well I was doing some shopping and I was planning to get something for Cedric as an apology before wanting to get some sexy for your eyes only." She said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed a little bit from that before he got an amused look on his face.

"Well… you may want to rethink that since there will be another person most likely going to see it soon." Emerald cryptically said with an amused grin on his face.

Cedrina blinked a few times in confusion after hearing that.

"Who, Lillum?"

Emerald sweatdrops before he chuckles a bit.

"Well forgot to count her since she does like to just join in on the fun at random… nope… I'm talking about Maite…" Emerald said before he walked off towards the food court before Cedrina could process that.

Cedrina blinked a few times before she finally registered what Emerald said.

"Wait what?" She said before she tries to catch up to her boyfriend.

She managed to get near Emerald who had taken a seat at one of the tables and waits for Cedrina to get close to him and waits for Cedrina to take a seat.

Cedrina took a seat next to Emerald before she asked this.

"So why did you say Maite's name?"

Emerald chuckles a bit before he gave Cedrina a small grin.

"Well first off… I heard about that deal between you and Maite about sharing a guy from a reliable source… Cedric remember?" Emerald said while he smirks at Cedrina.

Cedrina blinked in surprise before blushing a bit.

"I-I remember that."

"Yup, though I must say I can see why you wanted to share, you are one kinky woman for making a deal like that… got some feelings for the super strength based friend?" Emerald asked while grinning more at Cedrina.

Cedrina blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"Well we have a close friendship. Almost like sisters and we do care for each other a lot on our own way."

Emerald chuckles at that before he leaned back in his seat.

"I'll bet that you two care about one another greatly… well when I went to visit Maite, I talked with All Might and I got his permission to date Maite as well, and got Maite's go ahead to date her as well… and since you two agreed to share me with you two well…" Emerald said before shrugging a bit while he looks at Cedrina with a grin on his face.

Cedrina, who blushed, was surprised at the news.

"Maite really agreed?"

"Yeah, she surprisingly took it well, she even jumped me and made out with me believe it or not before I slipped free and left a duplicate of myself to keep her company so I could give the news to Izuku and congratulate him on passing before coming here, stopped by your place and missed you it seemed and here I am." Emerald explained while he grins at the look on Cedrina's face.

Cedrina was surprised to that Maite pulled a bold move but was indeed happy to hear about Izuku.

"Well that's great for Izuku."

"Hehe, yeah, but I'm sure he's going to be celebrating with his mom, Why don't I invite you and your family, Maite and All Might, Izuku and his mom, and Daniel and his family to my place so we can celebrate, Leonel, Shiro, Kuro, and Lillum will be there as well, same with Leonel's parents as well." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Cedrina blink in surprise for a bit but did smile.

"Sure that sounds like a plan."

"Great, I'll message Cedric, Maite, Daniel, Izuku, Leonel, Lillum, and they should ask their parents on the whole meeting at my place, I'll give mom and dad a call to let them know about the party." Emerald said while he smiles at Cedrina before he pulled out his phone and starts to make a mass text to everyone by saying this.

" _Hey Everyone, to those I have yet to visit and already visited, but I passed the Entrance Exam at U.A. planning a party later to celebrate, invite parents and family as well, will let family know shortly after this so things will be set up soon."_ Emerald texts before he sent the text and waits for the replies.

That's when four texts appeared on Emerald's phone starting with Cedric's.

" _Count me in."_

Then Daniel's message.

" _I'll be happy to join you all. Also congratulations Emerald on passing."_

Izuku's text.

" _It will be an honor Emerald."_

And at last but not least Maite.

" _I'll definitely be there."_ She messaged before sending Emerald a peace emoji follow by a kissy face emoji with a heart.

Emerald blushed a little from that before he gave this text.

" _Nice, just a reminder to bring your parents and expect good food, also just a heads up but watch out for Serina and Lillum so if you go anywhere… (Dramatic pause)DON'T GO ALONE!... or you may not come back at all once either of them gets their claws into you…"_ Emerald text while he ended things with a smirking Emoji to show he was teasing at the end.

That's when Emerald got for messages from the same people.

" _M-Message received."_ Izuku texted.

" _Noted."_ Daniel texted.

" _Tell me something I don't know."_ Cedric texted.

" _Yeah I'm gonna stick with you and Cedrina."_ Maite texted.

" _Alright… and to answer Cedric's question…. I'm dating both Cedrina and Maite now, so hows that for a don't know moment (Eyesmile)."_ Emerald texted before he sent the text to everyone.

No sooner or later only two messages came from Cedric and Daniel.

" _SAY WHAT?!"_ Cedric texted.

" _REALLY?!"_ Daniel texted.

" _Yup, just happened today, asked All Might permission and he took it surprisingly well so another reason for the party since I got with not one but two beautiful sexy ladies."_ Emerald texts before he sent the message again.

Cedrina noticed the text before blushing a bit from being called sexy and even though Maite is at her house with the Emerald duplicate, it's obvious that she was blushing as well.

That's when Cedric and Daniel post their texts.

" _Lucky bastard."_ Daniel texted.

" _... yeah… what he said."_ Cedric texted.

" _Eh don't worry, considering what I heard about U.A. and with quirks as strong as yours, you two should get a lot of loving ladies soon, and who knows you guys could meet some ladies at this party if Mom and Dad invite some family friends and they bring their kids over, anyway you can dress however you want but just to be safe you guys and Maite may want to bring a fancy outfit in case my mom wants to make the soon to be party classy or something."_ Emerald texts while everyone could tell Emerald was trying to cheer up Cedria and Daniel right now.

" _Well you have a point."_ Daniel texted though nothing came from Cedric's end.

Emerald looked a bit confused by that before he decided that Cedric may need some time to think about that, he wasn't an idiot, he knew Cedric had some issues and left off by texting this.

" _See you all later, I'll text my parents and hopefully one can be made in a few hours."_ Emerald texts before he sent the message to everyone.

Everyone else texted 'okay' though Cedric texted this.

" _...okay."_

Emerald had a raised eyebrow at that before he glanced at Cedrina.

"Hopefully Cedric will feel better at the party, seems he's a bit down right now." Emerald said while he wondered what he can do to help cheer up Cedric.

Cedrina did sigh a bit for her brother.

"Yeah I do worry about him. Hopefully some girl will catch his eye."

"Maybe, welp, time to text the folks, you got a nice dress just in case?" Emerald said while he quickly texts his parents to see if he could have a party to celebrate passing the exam and invite his friends and their families, but he also asked if they could invite some family friends to the party as well.

"Hmmm… actually I'm gonna buy a new dress here but… I'm gonna make it a surprise." Cedrina said while smirking.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he got up from the chair.

"Alright, well I'll see you lat-!" Emerald starts to say while he leaned in to kiss Cedrina before an explosion happened before a person yelled this when a weird costumed person starts to run from the smoke.

"A VILLIAN!, HELP!" The person yelled while the person carried a large bag of money while Emerald got a tick mark on his head and before anyone could make a move, even the running heroes coming onto the scene, Emerald made a gauntlet of light that shot at the villian and before the villain could react, the gauntlet clocked him in the jaw while a gauntlet of Darkness yanked the bag from the villian who was sent flying into a nearby wall while Emerald's eyebrow twitched.

"Good freaking grief… thought villains were at an all time low but I guess there is the occasional idiot… just when I was about to give one of my ladies a goodbye kiss…" Emerald muttered while the villain fell onto the ground with a groan, he wasn't knocked out while Emerald walked to the villain while some heroes got near Emerald who ignored the heroes.

"Oi!, you can't do that unless you have some kind of hero license!, let the heroes deal with this guy kid." said a Hero who looked like some kind of body builder with serious muscles but had metal claws for hands while he looks at Emerald.

Cedrina was caught off guard by what just happened before another hero spoke up to Emerald.

"Yeah kid so stand back and let us professionals do our job."

However Emerald just tossed a card at the heroes and it smacked one of them in the face and stuck there for a comical moment.

"Take a look at the name and what kind of license that is." Emerald said while he saw the villain stand back up and looked at Emerald with a pissed off look on his face.

One of the heroes narrowed his eyes before he got the card from his face and looked at it.

His eyes widen after a few moments before he said this with a stunned tone to his voice.

"H-Hold on, this is one of those rare Villain killing licenses… and… hold on this says here your a Ranmyaku!?" The Hero said with a shocked tone to his voice a moment later.

The rest of the heroes were shocked while the villain pales after hearing Emerald's last name.

"Yeah, and I was having a good talk with my lady over there til this guy here interrupted me before I could give my lady a goodbye kiss to end the talk… so sorry for the gauntlet but I don't like villains who interrupt me in certain things so why not do the right thing and surrender… or things will get bloody very fast." Emerald said while he cracked his knuckles, to the villain Emerald looked unarmed and pretty weak so maybe...

"Hey wait, why do I have to be afraid of someone who looks pretty weak. I bet I can take you. And maybe show your slutty girlfriend who the real man is." He said as he eyed Cedrina.

Cedrina was glaring at the man for that insult.

Though everyone did heard this voice that was familiar to Cedrina and Emerald.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

Everyone blinked before they looked over to see Cedric nearby while he carried some items in hand, looks like some games and a few other items like some new shoes and what not.

"Cedric?, what are you doing here?" Emerald asked while he had a surprised look on his face.

Cedrina was also surprised to see her brother here before Cedric spoke up.

"Grandad sent me here to pick up some stuff and I thought to do some personal shopping for myself till I hear a bomb go off and this perverted asshole talk smack about my sister." He said as he glared at the villain.

"Easy Cedric, you have no license and you can get in trouble with the law and these heroes here if you jump this dumbass and electrocute him, though I will say this to him… considering a… weakling like me was it?... managed to get a beautiful lady like her… makes me wonder what kind of man that you are if you have to resort to stealing things like a simple goon… pretty sure even a weakling like me is leagues better than you since I don't need to force a lady to get some action… I mean considering I look harmless, do you think the ladies fear me?, pretty sure they like the helpless look that I have and just want to dominate me…" Emerald said with a wide grin on his face while he placed his pockets in his hands while he looks at the villain after he gave Cedric the warning that he needed a license to actually fight a villain unless it was self defense.

Cedrina did blush while Cedric had a half lidded look on his.

"Really wish I didn't hear that part Emerald."

"Hehe, sorry, but this guy started it so I was just pointing out how much of a dumbass he was for not realizing that." Emerald said like he was trying to taunt the Villain into attacking him.

"Grrrr… I'll show you dumbass." The villain said before he starts to use his Quirk that lets him shoot red energy balls from his mouth towards Emerald.

"EMERALD!" Cedrina called out with worry while the energy ball got near Emerald and a shield of light formed near him which blocked the attack.

"Yeah Cedrina?" Emerald said while he grins at her while he ignored the villain but made sure that if he tried to run, he would get a real surprise unless he beat Emerald.

Cedrina blinked in surprise while Cedric, who was relieved, sees villain trying to escape.

"Damn he's getting away." He said thinking he should do something.

However Emerald starts counting down from 3 for some reason while the hero's start to chase the villain.

"3...2...1…" Emerald said before a massive gauntlet formed over the villain and like some kind of comical moment from some kind of cartoon, the gauntlet formed a fist and slammed down on the villain which caused the villain to make a groan of pain while only his arms and legs were seen which twitch under the gauntlet before it fades to show that the villain was flat out knocked out while Emerald looked back at Cedrina and Cedric.

"Well I worked up an appetite, want a snack?, my treat you two." Emerald said like he never just fought a villain easily… did he deal with guys like this daily in the past which showed with how easy he was able to fight them?

While twins were shocked, the heroes were surprised but also impressed.

"Impressive skills kid." One of the heroes commented.

"Thanks, I had to defend myself from villains who either wanted to try and kidnap me or my sisters or kill us to get to my parents so I got experience fighting villains weather I like it or not… I'm also going to U.A. to try and get my Quirk under control and possibly get a hero license, stuff like that was simple for me so I don't need to worry about going berserk or anything, anyway here is the money the guy stole." Emerald said while the Gauntlet of darkness floats over with the cash and it was passed to the heroes a moment later.

The heroes blinked before one of them grabs the bag and the other went to apprehend the unconscious villain.

Emerald then turned to Cedric and Cedrina with a grin on his face while the gauntlet of darkness went to get his Villain killer license, though he did look back at the heroes for a moment.

"Oh and these two are going to U.A. as well, say hello to future heroes in training, Cedric and my lovely girlfriend Cedrina." Emerald said before he starts walking to the twins.

Cedrina blushes a bit from that while Cedric gave the heroes a one arm salute.

The Heroes nod before the bulky hero with metal claws just hummed before he looked away from the trio.

"Well try and not make it a habit boy, you maybe a villain killer but your no hero yet…" The Bulky hero with claws said before he starts to walk away after getting the bag of cash so he could return it to the shop owner who got the cash stolen from.

Cedric rolled his eyes from that while Cedrina frowns before looking at Emerald after he was close enough.

"Well despite what he said, I think you were really heroic Emerald."

Emerald rubbed the back of his head from that while he blushed a little.

"Thanks, though I'm not going to try and make it a habit, unless necessary, personally I just wanted to kick that guys ass since he got in the way of a good mood that was going." Emerald said while he got a tick mark on his head which showed he was just annoyed with Villains nowadays.

"Yeah well get in line Emerald. Condersider that it was my sister he insulted, I would get first dibs on kicking his ass." Cedric said as he frown a bit while his body crackles with energy.

"Well how do you think I felt?, granted I now have multiple ladies as girlfriends, though for Cedrina a long time Fiance until we get to know one another better but thinking of that fucker wanting to put his dick anywhere near her… well… **one of the perks of being a villain killer is that I can end the guy in any way I like… even castrate him as long as I can stop him from doing anything evil…"** Emerald said while his body emits a dark mist and his features looked darker and his eyes flashed white for some reason with his emotions.

Cedrina can see the duo powering up a bit before she tries to calm them down.

"Boys boys, I get that you're both piss but please calm down. You both are kinda making a scene right now."

The duo blinked when they returned to normal before they looked around to see some people looking at them and they whistled innocently while they sat at the table before people went back to what they were doing and a minute later everything looked normal.

Cedrina sighed in relief before she joined the duo at the table with Cedrina sitting next to Emerald.

A couple minutes later, with the trio getting some Cheeseburgers and whatnot courtesy of Emerald, everyone had a pretty good time while Leonel herself surprisingly ran up to the table with everyone noticing her.

"M-Milord!, I heard the good news just now and heard that your parents are planning a party to celebrate it, is that true?" Leonel said while Emerald looked confused.

"Leo?, where did you come from?" Emerald asked which made Leonel blushed a bit while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I was… tailing you when you left the compound on your own and had to use the restroom… heard that you had a fight right after I left… ugh I am a bad bodyguard for your family." Leonel said which made Emerald shake his head when Leonel really took the bodyguard thing way to seriously sometimes.

"Easy Leo, no one is blaming you or questioning your skills, besides it's pretty tough for the average villain to mess with me anyway so I can take care of a few on my own, want to join us?, I heard about you passing as well so might as well celebrate your acceptance early, my treat." Emerald said while he grins at Leonel with a relaxed look on his face while Leonel blushed a little from that.

That's when Cedrina spoke up.

"Yeah Leonel come join us."

Leonel looked at Cedrina with a hard to read expression before she sighs again and sat near Cedric.

"Fine… but if your brother tries and get too friendly with me and I'll break his arm in three different ways since I'm not an easy woman contrary to what you probably heard from Lillum or seen on the compound with the more friendly people there." Leonel said while she glanced at Cedric a moment later with a look that told him to be careful while she summoned a spear to her hand that looked extra sharp before she dismissed it.

Cedric was a bit taken back by that threat before shrugging.

"Eh, don't worry. You're not my type anyway."

"Heard that line before before a few men and women tried to feel me up in the past." Leonel said while Emerald sighs before he looks at Cedric.

"Sorry for Leo Cedric, she's really nice once you get to know her and you and Cedrina haven't really got to know one another after the exam right?, well try and take the chance to get to know her… you and Cedrina are technically family if things go well in the future." Emerald said while he smiles at the twins.

Cedrina blushes brightly when she heard that last while Cedric took a moment to think on it before he spoke.

"Alright I'll give it a try."

"Great, so ask Leo some questions and we can see how things work from there." Emerald said while he tried to help break the ice.

Cedric then looks at Leonel before he starts to ask some questions.

"So Leonel… what did you do before you became Emerald's bodyguard?"

"My family for generations have defended the Ranmyaku household so I had nothing else to do aside from that, if you're asking about hobbies, I like to train and study up on rare spears and what not since my Quirk can store spears and I can launch them at my enemies and I can summon one to my hand… my Quirk is called **Ballista** since I can launch a tidal wave of spears at my enemies." Leonel said while she summoned a spear to her hand which looked different and a few more that stayed in some kind of portal like objects that float near her before she put her spears away.

Cedric blinked as he saw that before speaking.

"Impressive. I only study on how to handle my Quirk better. Never did anything with weapons."

"Well I should suggest you get something, you should have gotten some kind of form that deals with creating a hero costume for you to wear to help with making your Quirk more effective, have you thought of something Milord?" Leonel suggests before she and the others look at Emerald who shrugged his shoulders.

"Considering I can pretty much create anything out of light and darkness, I can't exactly think of anything that can deal with a costume and pretty much everyone knows my identity so hiding my face would be pointless, so I just ignored the form." Emerald said when he honestly couldn't think of much to do for a costume, aside from being pleasing to the eyes, a hero costume normally helped with amplifying a hero's quirk in some shape or form so making one was a key part of being a hero normally.

"What about during free time? Do you like movies and games?" Cedric asked to Leonel.

"Only when I have someone take my place with watching Milord, I normally like to watch action and adventure movies and I don't mind the occasional romance, as for games I'm normally to busy to for them from my training and I'm normally told to relax with something calming." Leonel said while she glanced at Cedric.

"Well at least we can agree on movies." He said.

"I see… what about you Milady?, what are your favorite hobbies, movies, etc." Leonel said when she looked at Cedrina.

Cedrina blinked at the milady part before she spoke up.

"O-Oh well I have some good tastes in movies I mean there's some that Cedric and I agree on like action and romance. Though Cedric seems to show some interesting taste on some romance movies. There's also some comedy which even though I find some funny, Cedric feels more relax when he watches it. Cedric and I get very competitive in gaming and would use that to beat other people. But most of the time, I hang with my family and friends, exercise, listen to music, and curled up to a nice book to read."

"I see… well I don't mind a good book either but I prefer manga more, especially with the ones that deal with long volumes like Detective Conan." Leonel said while she spoke about that manga, unlike the normal version of Conan, this one had a Quirk who could naturally use some kind of sonar and find clues that made things interesting during cases.

Cedric did perk up a bit after hearing that.

"Interesting… I'll like those mangas as well. I'm currently reading this one called Negima."

"I see, I already read that and finished the series, at least the first one with Negi getting to the school to teach the women there, I would give spoilers but I don't want to be that annoying woman every now and then." Leonel said while she and Cedric seemed to find some common ground with manga.

"Thank you. I've also read, Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist and Neon Genesis, though there are different versions." Cedric said.

"Ah well…" Leonel starts to say before she and Cedric starts to talk more about Manga while Emerald had to grin a bit when Cedric seemed to perk up a bit since he was seemingly in a good mood now.

Cedrina smiles a bit at the sight where her brother was getting along with a girl that wasn't Maite or Lillum, especially when sex is involved.

Time then passed to much later with Emerald, now in his room was getting ready for the party which was starting around 8 PM and he wore his best outfit when he heard that it was going to be a fancy party.

Everyone else was getting ready and while Maite had to convince All Might or Toshinori Yagi, that some knew him by, was walking out of the house while All Might was in his muscle form while Maite was in a very beautiful looking dress and were walking a bit from the house so All Might could jump the duo to the party.

Maite was seen wearing an outfit that resembled the one Jessica Rabbit wore but it was yellow and when the light shines on it, it made Maite appear like if she was a glowing angel.

Toshinori had to smile a bit at her daughter before he took a moment to breath deeply.

"Ah… you look lovely Maite… I wish your mother was here to see this… you getting into U.A. and working to be a hero, and you growing up to be a woman with you actually dating a boy…" Toshinori said while he wiped his eyes a bit when he teared up a little when his little girl was growing up so fast.

Maite did blush bit before looking at her dad.

"I know dad. I miss mom too. At least I still have you." She said while smiling at him."

"Ah… want me to jump us to the Ranmyaku compound or take the car?" All Might said while he got some keys out of his pockets.

"Hmmm… let's jump there." Maite said.

"Very well, remember that you need to be able to land safely so try and remember this feeling after I jump a few times Maite." Toshinori said when he picked up his daugher carefully in his powerful arms and a moment later, he and Maite were high in the sky far above the city and could see how beautiful the city looked right now.

Maite stared with an AWE look on her face as she didn't realize how beautiful the city was this high up.

"Wow!"

Toshinori chuckles a bit before he keeps an eye on the ground to make sure he could land safely.

"Indeed, keep training and you can do stuff similar to this Maite, but we can talk about this later, for now mind giving me directions so we can get there fast?" Toshinori said when he never been to the Ranmyaku residence before.

Maite did nod before she took a quick moment to scan the city before she found where Emerald's house was.

"That way." Maite said as she points at the direction.

Toshinori nods his head before he lands and with a quick turn toward the direction Maite points out, he used a bit more power and jumped over the buildings while the scene went to Cedric and Cedrina while they were getting ready and Juan and Emelina were trying to get Ookami to join but he was being pretty stubborn and childish.

"No way you two!, you remember the video?, accidents may have happened and I can accept it but Hikari never even apologized when he blinded me for a few days after that incident happened, it was like looking into the sun itself and it cooked your eyes from the inside out." Ookami said while he had his arms crossed while he sat on a chair next to his wife.

"But dad come on. Emerald invited our family to attend the party which includes you and mom. I mean the thing between you and Hikari is one thing but, are you really gonna take out on his kid?" Juan said while Emelina watched.

"Hmph, maybe if I knew if that bastard is not there then maybe, I doubt I could stand being in the same room as him for long." Ookami said while Cedric, now in a tuxedo, and Cedrina, now in a beautiful blue dress had entered the living room before they noticed Ookami looking childish.

"Err… something wrong everyone?" Cedrina asked while she took out a small pocket mirror from her purse and checked her hair real quick before she puts it away, she tied up her hair into a ponytail.

Cedric blinked a bit after straightening his tie.

Juan sighs a bit before looking at his kids.

"Just your grandad being child."

"Really?, what's he being childish about?" Cedrina asked when she looked at her grandfather.

"That he doesn't want to go because of that whole issue between him and Emerald's grandfather." Emilina said.

Cedric blinked before looking at Ookami.

"Seriously Gramps?"

Cedrina then saw Ookami still looking stubborn and had an idea which caused her to tear up and make some noises which made everyone look to her to see Cedrina… crying!?

"What's wrong Cedrina?" Juan asked with a concerned look.

"I-It's j-just… I thought w-we could all h-have fun b-but i-if grandpa d-doesn't want to g-go… t-then I-I s-shouldn't either s-since I wanted to e-enjoy t-the party w-with everyone…" Cedrina said before she starts to walk to the stairs and away from Ookami while he looked more and more disturbed when he saw Cedrina crying while she did so.

That's when everyone looked at Ookami.

"See what you did?" Juan said with crossed arms.

Everyone else crossed their arms while Cedrina got further and further away from the group while she cried more which kept unnerving Ookami until…

"*Sigh*... okay I'll go." Ookami said while making sure Cedrina heard.

Cedrina in turn sniffed a few times before she looked back at Ookami with slightly red eyes.

"R-Really?" Cedrina asked when she looked much calmer.

"Yes, really." Ookami said as he stood up.

Cedrina cheered a little bit from that before she went to her grandfather and hugged him.

"Oh thanks you Grandpa." Cedrina said while she rubbed her face on Ookami's chest a few times while patting his back.

All Ookami did was hug his granddaughter before patting her back a bit making Juan, Emilina, Cedric and Ookami's wife smile a bit.

A moment later Ookami went to get ready and when Ookami left everyone's view, Cedrina just gave the others a peace sign… wait… did she just trick Ookami into going with crocodile tears?

Cedric how snickered a bit since he had a feeling that he knew.

"Nice one sis." He said making Juan blink.

"Wait so you pretended?"

"Well I learned from mom and grandma that when you need to deal with a stubborn man, all you need to do is tear up a little and they will do whatever you want to keep it from happening again." Cedrina said while she grins at the group.

"Wait what?" Juan said before looking at his wife and mom.

Emelina giggles, same with Saphira, the grandmother, doing the same when Cedrina learned well from them.

Juan sighs a bit before looking at his son.

"Cedric, if you ever have a girlfriend, be careful if she hangs with your mom and the others."

"I'll… be careful…" Cedric said while he heard Cedrina giggling while the scene shifts to Daniel's home while Daniel was getting ready for the party in his room.

Daniel was looking at himself in the mirror after putting on his tuxedo before fixing his tie.

A bit later, he walked out of his room to see his parents, who are ready in a tuxedo and dress.

He saw Harry and Kagome, how father and mother respectively, His father had a Quirk to allow him to manipulate wind while his mother had a Quirk to allow her to give a sonic shriek of sorts and when they seemed to mix when Daniel was born, his Quirk **Vacuum pack** was created.

"So how do I look?" Daniel asked his parents.

Kagome smiles at her son before she walked up to hug him.

"Like a little man, oh I wonder how some ladies there will react when they see how mature you look, you are starting to remind me of your father right now." Kagome said with a happy look on her face.

Harry did smirk while Daniel smiles a bit.

"Thanks mom. And you guys look great as well."

"Thanks son, so you fully ready?, your brush your teeth?, showered well?, wash behind your ears?, did you…" Kagome said before Harry stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I'm sure Daniel is fully ready for this party, he's hanging out with his friends and mingling with new people so I doubt they will have much issue at the Ranmyaku compound, I heard about how the Ranmyaku's don't care much for perfection so I'm sure they will ignore some stuff if we somehow missed anything." Harry said to reason with his wife.

Kagome did pout a bit before Daniel spoke.

"Don't worry mom, I made sure to do all of it."

"Great, let's get going you two, I'll be driving so Daniel, please sit up front so we can get directions." Harry said while he starts walking to the front door after getting the car keys.

"Okay dad." Daniel said before he and Kagome went outside so Harry can lock the door.

Meanwhile with Izuku and Inko…

Izuku was getting ready and had to get a hand me down tuxedo from his father who wasn't able to attend the party since he was not in town right now while Inko had to get a new dress since her old ones didn't fit anymore.

Izuku heard that everyone would be at the party and plenty of new people and their families so he was nervous while he worked to get his tie on right.

That's when he heard a knock on his door before hearing Inko's voice.

"Everything okay Izuku?"

"Y-Yeah… j-just a bit nervous since there is going to be a lot of people there…. And All Might as well since his daughter will be there as well… remember Maite?" Izuku said when he talked about Maite for a moment which made Inko a bit nervous as well since All Might was an important person after all in the Hero world.

Inko did blinked a bit before remembering Maite.

"I believe I do. It's still shocking to find out that one of your friends is the child of All Might. I'm still a little surprised when I heard he's working at the U.A."

"H-Hehe, yeah, so ready mom?, you look nice in that dress, shame dad can't be here to see it since he's out of town." Izuky said when he smiles at his mother.

"Yeah." Inko said as she felt a little down before trying to be chipper.

"That's okay though. We can still have a good time at the party."

"Yeah, let's get going so we're not late." Izuku said before he and his mother left the apartment and start walking towards Emerald's place.

All in all, when everyone got to the party, or more like in front of the Ranmyaku residence, they were all surprised, more so when All Might lands near everyone as well and set Maite on her feet, and everyone saw how… crowded the front area was from the cars alone which was being sorted out by a Quirk user who was moving them around with special barriers to keep the cars from being damaged.

"W-Whoa… place is packed…" Maite said near her father and her friends and their parents and everyone felt a bit low class compared to some of the more fancy families and their children who looked important themselves.

"No kidding. It's like we're being in a Gala." Cedric commented.

"Your telling me, I think I see a person made out of diamonds…" Daniel said when he points to a family made out of gems shockingly enough while they shook hands with Nocturn and Helios at the top of the stairs while they greeted the people entering the main home.

"Wow." Cedrina said as she didn't expect that.

"N-No-Now I'm reminded of how high class Emerald's family is… hope the visiting families are not… mean…" Izuku said when he saw a few high ranked heroes appearing as well alongside some pretty influential people and their families as well.

That's when Ookami spoke up.

"Eh no worries kid. I'm sure everyone in there is nice. Though this party will be different than the ones I went to. Remember that Saphira?" He said as he nudged his wife.

"Hehe, indeed, though I'm sure a few may cause issues so children and for those who are not used to high class parties, just remember these two rules… one… don't be scared, this is a party celebrating your passing the U.A. exam and while it mainly shows that Emerald, Shiro, and Kuro, maybe the main stars in this party, it doesn't mean any less for you all, I mean free good food for the rest of us so we can't complain, and second considering that you kids are friends of Emerald, Shiro, and Kuro, I doubt anyone would cause issues unless they want to feel the Ranmyaku family's wrath, just ignore those who don't want to be mannered to you and you should be fine…" Saphira said before she wrapped an arm around Ookami's.

"Now let's get going everyone, and it's nice to meet the rest of you, I hope we can all get along." Saphira said before bowing lightly to the parents of Maite and the others.

Ookami did the same while Juan and Emelina bowed a bit to Izuku and Inko since they knew Maite and Daniel's parents.

Izuky and Inko bowed a bit as well with nervous looks on their faces while Toshinori, who everyone knew as All Might since he wanted to keep his name secret, in a heroic tone, said this with an amused look on his face.

"Indeed, you are all my little girl's friends and I doubt anyone will mess with you all with me around, now let's get going and congratulate Young Emerald, Young Shiro, and Young Kuro." All Might said before laughing loudly when he walked to the front steps while other people started to talk about All Might being here of all places while some ladies blushed a bit when All Might grins at them and some of the families as well, seems a small crowd was gathering around him which left the steps pretty much wide open and All Might gave Maite a subtle signal to get herself and the others inside while he distracts the crowd for them for an easy entrance.

Maite nods at her dad before she motions everyone else to follow her inside.

Thanks to that, everyone was welcomed by Helios and Nocturn.

"Hey everyone, and hello to your parents, sorry if we can't say much more but I think we got a minute for small talk thanks to All Might there." Helios said while she looked at All Might who was laughing in the middle of the crowd while he signed autographs and what not.

"No worries Helios. And thank you for inviting us to celebration." Maite said with kind smile.

"No I want to thank you all, if it wasn't for you, I'm sure our son will still be a downer about his Quirk, I'm sure he still has his issues but he hasn't been talking about how bad quirks are nowadays so maybe our little boy is finally enjoying the pros of Quirks." Helios said when she smiles at Maite and thanks to how beautiful Helios was, especially with Helios's quirk making her glow a bit in the night, she looked like a goddess which made most of the men around her blush and a few females as well.

"Well my friends and I were happy to help in anyway. And I'm hoping to get to know him more later on." Maite said.

Izuku and the others nod in agreement which made Nocturn chuckle a few times.

"Great, well instead of boring you all with small talk, why not go in so you can say hi to Emerald, Shiro, Kuro, Lillum and her parents, and Leonel and her parents." Nocturn said when he made a hand of darkness and it points a thumb to the door while Juan took a few moments to look at it for some reason.

' _Hmmm where have I seen that before?'_ Juan thought.

A moment later, after the group entered the compound while the hand of darkness turned into an arrow and acted like a compass, All Might managed to get back to the group a couple minutes later and apologized for being late.

Everyone was alright with it before the group found a large room with a pretty good party going on inside of the room, it looked like some kind of ball was going on but instead of normal slow dancing music, there was some good rock music playing while some people were dancing a bit in the middle of the room but all in all, most people were mingling or talking away from the other people.

"Wow." Cedrina said while everyone else agreed.

A moment later, Shiro and Kuro, in adorable dresses ran up to the group and with happy looks on their faces spoke up as one like last time.

"Hey everyone, glad you can make it to the party!" the two young ladies said while they smile at the group before they noticed All Might and Shiro and Kuro walked up to him.

"Hey Mr. All Might, mind if we get your autograph?" Shiro and Kuro said with really excited looks on their faces which reminded that while they did get into U.A. they were still kids who were younger then the others so they got excited easily.

All Might chuckled as he looked at the duo.

"Why of course. I be happy too."

A moment later, All Might signed some autographs for the two children before Maite cleared her throat to get the twins attention.

"S-So… know where Emerald is?" Maite asked while she tried to keep her voice even.

Shiro and Kuro, after blinking a few times after they got the autographs, look to Maite.

"Oh he's not here yet, he is taking some extra time to get ready, though to be honest he's not a people person so he's just taking time on purpose." Shiro and Kuro said which made them giggle.

"Though I'm sure when he hears about Cedrina here, he will speed up." Shiro and Kuro said which caused Cedrina to blush a bit when she was mentioned.

Maite knew that Emerald was gonna announce their relationship with Cedrina at party and was promised to keep it a secret till then while Daniel and Cedric did snicker a bit when Cedrina blushed.

A moment later, everyone went around the party in small groups while they enjoy the food here and there, Maite and Cedrina were talking in one group, Juan, Emelina, Harry, Kagome, Ookami, Inko and Saphira were in another, while All Might was dealing with more fans of his.

Daniel was busy with talking with a few people when he wanted to mingle a little with some of the people here while Izuku ate some food nearby.

Cedric however… was standing alone at one of the walls while he silently ate his meal in hand.

' _Even though Gramps taught me everything… *shudders*... I'm still a little nervous.'_ He thought as he ate but was noticing a few girls here and there.

However what he didn't expect was a woman near him looking his way while she herself was also sitting away from the others and wondered why he was over there when he looked interested in joining in on the party.

She had ebony colored skin, black and red hair and surprisingly cat like ears on top of her head and her eyes showed one green colored eye and a red colored eye.

Her dress was pure black in color while there was one bit that was red and it was the zipper on the back.

Cedric though, thought he was being paranoid as if he was being watched but shook it off as he turned his head to look around only when he noticed the cat like girl sitting by herself.

' _Whoa… she's… cute.'_

The cat girl in turn blinked at that before waving a little at Cedric before she went back to eating her food while her ears twitched cutely when she was listening to many people speaking near her.

Cedric blinked in surprise after seeing that.

' _She actually waved at me. What shall I do? Do I… go over to her?'_ He thought before trying to think carefully before he remembered what Ookami said.

" _Remember boy, rule one of dealing with the ladies is that unless they talk with you to start a conversation, you should be the one starting a conversation, you won't get anywhere if you are silent after all, you're not one of those bad boy type of guys that girls seem to like as a phase."_ Ookami said in Cedric's memory.

After thinking this through, Cedric got the courage to get up and walk towards the mystery girl.

' _You can do this Cedric. It's just like talking with Leonel. Just be calm.'_

The mystery girl looks at Cedric when she noticed him getting close but because of her having some food in her mouth, she was unable to speak up since she wasn't trying to be rude right now, either that or the food was to good for her to stop eating.

Cedric was now close enough before he cleared his throat a bit.

"Um hello. I'm sorry if I'm intruding or bothering you but I couldn't help noticed that… you were by yourself and I was wondering if… you would like some company." He said while feeling a bit nervous as he continues to think how cute the cat girl is.

The Girl in turn blinked at that before she swallowed her food.

"I'm not nervous, I just don't like parties, my parents brought me here because they knew the family here, names Azure Solaria, and don't let the cat ears fool you, I use a Quirk of fire and thanks to its unique properties of having a black color as well, I can either burn things like normal or turn them straight into ash… bit of food for thought if you had pervy thoughts or something… at least that's what my dad told me to say to most boys who walk up to me with nervous looks on their faces like you have right now." The Cat girl or Azure said which points out to Cedric that he was the nervous one out of the duo.

Cedric did blink before he tries to speak up.

"O-Oh no. I'm not a perve or anything. I'm just… trying to be more social. I mean I do have friends. I just… have a bit of trouble when it comes to girls as I get nervous." He said as he blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"I see… well no need to be nervous around me, I'm not like these high class people here, personally aside from my studies at U.A. soon, I just want to laze around and snack on a good meal." Azure simply said while saying stuff about U.A… maybe she was going there soon?

"I see… are you planning to attend at U.A. soon?" Cedric asked with an intrigued look.

"Yeah, passed the exam easily and even took a few zero pointers out easily thanks to my Quirk, would have gotten there on a recommendation form what my parents said but I wanted to see how the exam was and I must say I was disappointed." Azure said while she munched more on her food cutely… wait… she took out a couple zero pointers easily?... those giant robots that caused Emerald to break his arms to destroy just one and Izuky with his right arm and both legs with the first one?

Cedric, even though he might've blushed a bit when he saw Azure eat like that, blinked in shock after hearing that.

"S-Seriously? You took down those zero pointers down that easily?" He asked before he sat down next to Azure without realizing it.

"Indeed, they were slow and only had strength on their side and the ash part of my power can spread from a single touch so it wasn't like I actually battled them." Azure said while her ears twitched a few times.

Cedric blushes a bit again when he thought that was cute before looking at Azure.

"Wow. That's very impressive."

"Thanks, so what are you here for?" Azure asked while she looks at Cedric.

"Oh well first let me introduce myself. I'm Cedric Middleton, I have wolf like qualities and my Quirk let's me use lightning. Me, along with my friends, were invited by Emerald to celebrate for passing our exam as well." Cedric said.

"I see, well see you at U.A. then if you took the exam for U.A. as well, as for the wolf like qualities… hmmm… I don't see wolf like ears on you so what is wolf like about you?" Azure simply asked when she points to her ears on her head to show that she had the cat like trait to be obvious.

Cedric did blink before he spoke up.

"Well, there's my ears for one. They may look human but they are indeed wolf ears. My hair just hides part of it. My teeth." He said before showing Azure his canine like teeth.

"And also my family and I have a good sense of smell. For instance, you're wearing perfume that is… Rose scented?" He said without being that close to Azure.

"Impressive, you have a tail as well?, I got one but my dress hides it pretty well." Azure said while she moved a bit on her chair and the back of her dress moved a little to show where her tail was.

Cedric blinked when he noticed but made sure to regain his composure.

"I can see that and no on the tail part."

"I see, well you say you're here with your friends right?, what about your family?" Azure said while she went back to munch on her meal with a stoic look on her face.

Cedric did blink at the stoic look before responding.

"Oh well my twin sister, Cedrina, is talking with Maite, who's a friend of ours. And my parents and grandparents are there talking to the other parents." He said as he points to where Cedrina was before pointing to where the rest of his family was.

"I see, but you said friends, who are they?, I believe that Maite person is one but I could be wrong." Azure said when she looked at Maite and Cedrina for a moment.

"Right well, Maite is one.. Then there's Daniel, who's talking to a few people over there. Izuku is over there eating by himself for some reason. Now there's Lillum, even though she's Emerald's childhood friend, but none of us haven't seen her lately after arriving. And there's Leonel. Though I'm not sure if she and I are friends though we do have some things in common so I think we might be. And I haven't seen her either though she might be doing her job as a bodyguard." Cedric said.

"I see, well seems like your pretty lucky to have so many friends here unlike me, I don't know anyone else here." Azure said while she looks to the crowd with a stoic look on her face.

Cedric did blink in surprise after hearing that before feeling a little a bit sad. But he did had this one idea as he looked at Azure.

"Well… if you want… I can be your… friend."

Azure blinked a couple times at that before she glanced at Cedric.

"Really?, because if you and I go to U.A. and we're not in the same classes, it would be hard since I never see you around town, personally if you saw what I looked like normally you may second guess that choice of yours." Azure cryptically said while she keeps snacking on her meal.

Cedric was a little confused when he heard but continued to speak up.

"I don't believe that. To me, no matter what you have, I'm not gonna abandon you or anyone. Plus even if we're not in the same classes, we can still hang out after school and stuff."

Azure just shrugged before she got up from her seat.

"Your call then, just don't be surprised tomorrow if you see me and think I'm a completely different person." Azure said while she went to get some more food when most of it was gone.

Cedric was again confused at what Azure said before Cedric starts to think on this.

' _Okay. so far I had a nice conversation with a… cute girl, name Azure. I fully hope we can be good friends. But I do wonder what Azure meant when she said a different person.'_ He thought while earlier as Juan and Emelina talked with the parents, Saphira noticed Cedric walking towards what appears to be a girl from her sight before the woman nudges Ookami to look her way.

Ookami looked at Saphira when he wondered what she needed while he was careful to not spill his drink in his hand.

Saphira then turns her head to look at her husband before she points her thumb at Cedric's direction.

Ookami took a moment to look before he chuckles a bit when he saw Cedric talking with Azure.

"Hehe, looks like those lessons are paying off if he's talking to a beauty like that, reminds me of you and I in our younger days eh dear?" Ookami said before he looks back at Saphira with an aged but still not to bad looking grin.

Saphira giggles before she looks at Ookami.

"Yes dear. Reminds me of the good old days."

"Well then, want to see if we still have some good of those good old dance moves like we used to?" Ookami asked after he placed his plate and drink on the table and held his hand out to his wife like a gentlemen, especially when a slow dance song started to play.

Saphira did blush before giggling as she got up after grabbing Ookami's hand.

A moment later, Ookami and Saphira were dancing together slowly while Juan and Emelina, after a moment of watching decided to join in on another section.

Harry and Kagome did the same while everyone else watched.

Nocturn and Helios then walk into the room before Nocturn gave Helios a slight kiss on her cheek before he walked to where a microphone was when the song starts to stop and waits for it to end so he can speak up without interrupting anyone.

"Hello?, can everyone hear me?" Nocturn said while his voice echoed around the room which caused everyone to look his way and made Nocturn grin.

"First off, thank you all for coming to this party, I know some of you may have come here on short notice but I hope the food was worth it hahahaha." Nocturn said before he laughed a bit when he joked a little to help ease the tension somewhat which caused a few people to laugh as well.

Though some might've sweatdropped but Cedric and the others chuckled as well from the joke.

Nocturn then clears his throat again while everyone calmed down.

"Now then, this day celebrates my son and daughters, Emerald, Shiro, and Kuro's acceptance into U.A., Emerald, Shiro, Kuro, and a few others who have passed will be here in a moment and as some of you may have heard some of his friends here are going there as well so please give a round of applause to our future heros." Nocturn said before a spotlight shines on each person, Cedric, Cedrina, Maite, Azure, Daniel, Izuku, and a few other people in the room before everyone claps for them all.

Cedric, Cedrina, Maite and Daniel did blink a bit before they smiled as they waved a bit to the people that clap for them.

Nocturn gave everyone a minute to congradulate them all before he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again.

"Now then, time to announce the others who passed, first off lets give a round of applause to Leonel and her parents who have guarded our family for generations, I'm sure they are very proud of their daughter and how she was able to get quite a number of points in her test." Nocturn said while a door opened to show a massive giant of a man who had lion like features while he wore a custom tuxedo… he gave All Might a run for his money in the size department and All Might in his muscle form was imposing himself so that was saying something.

The Large Lion man escorted in a woman who had plenty of scars on her body and she had a very serious look on her face and she looked like a more mature version of Leonel, but the scars seemed to help her beauty somehow while she wore a black dress.

Leonel followed suit and similar to her mother, she wore a dress as well but it was golden in color and went down to her ankles, it was backless which helped show off how toned her body was from all her training and her hair was tied into a ponytail and braided in the back which made her look like a princess in a ball.

Cedric and others blinked in surprise when they saw Leonel and her parents.

Though Daniel, Cedric and Izuku blushed a bit when they saw how good Leonel was in her dress.

' _Wow… I had no idea Leonel would look beautiful in that dress.'_ Cedric thought.

Nocturn then spoke up in the microphone to get everyone's attention so he can keep things on track.

"Next up is Lillum Demonia and her parents Serina and Lucifer!, Lillum used her seductive skills during the exam to have some other students weaken a few robots and let her finish the job so they got rescue points for aiding her and she got villain points for finishing the job." Nocturn said before Lucifer, now in a tuxedo, walked into the room which made many women blush when they saw how perfect he looked before he looked to the ladies and winked at them which made them blush more before Serina walked into the room… and her dress though covering her skin, seemed to hug her figure in such a way that it left very little to the imagination which made many men blush before Serina winked at them as well which caused a few nosebleeds here and there.

Finally Lillum floats into the room with a blood red dress and was really pushing the outfit when the dress was ankle length, but it was cut on the sides to go way up her hips.

The sides of her dresses waist part was cut off which showed her body more and the top part barely covered her breasts and it was backless as well… it was like a disaster was just waiting to happen while Lillum looked at everyone and winked which caused everyone to blush brightly as a result.

Maite and Cedrina blushed brightly when they saw the trio though Cedrina did blush as she remembers what happened between her, Lillum and her parents.

Cedric, Daniel and Izuku blushes brightly when they saw Lillum and Serina before they had this thought.

' _Damn they're hot.'_

Nocturn had to really clear his throat when he saw more than a few people sit uncomfortably in their seats and a few times as well when he had trouble getting everyone's attention.

"N-Now then… time to bring in the trio who helped start this party, I would like to introduce Emerald, Shiro, and Kuro!" Nocturn said before Helios went to a door and opened it to show Emerald who walked in with his hair slicked back only, his face shaved, and he wore a tuxedo that was really making him look pretty decent today.

Shiro and Kuro had the same dress equipped when they walked into the room but the coloring for Shiro was mainly white fitting her name with some black and Kuro had mostly black with some white on it like a Yin/Yang thing.

The dresses went to their knees and the dresses looked poofy and adorable as well which made them look like princesses right now.

Their hair was brushed to look parted to the side though Shiro's was mainly to the left and covered one eye while Kuro's was to the right and covered her other eye.

While many thought that the twins looked nice, Maite, Cedrina and a few women blushed when they saw Emerald.

A few people clapped for the trio before they heard laughter from all around them which made everyone get on guard when they couldn't find out where the voice was coming from.

"My my, seems my grandson and granddaughters really got good enough to get through the U.A. Exam it seems…" A voice said which made Nocturn jolt when he looked around alot.

"Oi!, where the hell are you dad!?, I never got a notice you were coming and no one is prepared for you here!" Nocturn said before a panel in the ceiling was pulled away and a bright light was seen like a spotlight before Emerald and Nocturn quickly worked as one to give everyone sunglasses made out of darkness when a person jumped into the room and lands on his feet and even with the sunglasses the light still hurt a little so it must have been purely blinding without them.

Though everyone was prepared, Ookami frowns as he was able to see who the person was while Saphira made sure to hold his hand.

What everyone saw was a pretty old man with white hair while he was hunched over while he held a cane in his hand and was able to stand up after he made that landing while a door opened to show a beautiful woman with black hair that looked like she was in her 20's to 30's before she entered the room but what she would say would shock most.

"Good grief darling, making entrances like that will one day cause you issues and doing these kinds of pranks at our own grandsons party… you should be ashamed." The woman said before a dark mist emits from her and the light dimmed greatly while the old man chuckles a few times.

"Sorry dear, I couldn't resist." The Old man said while he rubbed the back of his his while Emerald got a half lidded look on his face when he starts to remove the sunglasses with Nocturn doing the same.

"Good grief grandpa, you still giving grandma here trouble?" Emerald shockingly said when he looks to the old man and the surprisingly young looking woman.

Some men might've blushed when they thought that the woman looked good, Ookami did slight smirk as he and Saphira remembered the woman all too well.

"Well I wouldn't say trouble grandson, but he does have his issues." The woman said before she walked next to the old man.

"For those who do not know us, I am Rei Ranmyaku, and this idiot husband of mine is Hikari Ranmyaku, head of the Ranmyaku family, when he dies, Nocturn will inherit the entire family and be the new head and control all the branches that exist around the world." Rei said when she introduced herself to everyone… wait… branches… all around the world?... not just the USA?

Everyone who didn't know the Ranmyaku family deeply was confused after hearing that.

' _There's other branches?'_ Cedric, Cedrina, Daniel, Izuku and Maite thought.

Hikari chuckles a little when he saw the confused and surprised looks on some of the younger peoples faces before he decided to clarify things.

"I would like to point out to those who are not aware that the branches are not only villain killer licensed but are backed by many influential people in the various world governments, to say that the Ranmyaku family can openly say that they rule most of the underworld would be an understatement of how influential our family name is… to make a good comparison, the Ranmyaku family is one of the top 10 richest families in the entire world and many wouldn't dare do anything to us without risking their existence being erased… it would be like you were never born so better be careful to not piss me off here." Hikari said before he grins evilly at everyone in the room.

Everyone blinked at the possible threat before paling a bit though Ookami was not phased by that.

' _Same as always jackass.'_

However Hikari was pretty much knocked out of his speech when Emerald used a large fist of darkness to knock him upside the head and knocked him to the ground before looking at everyone with a nervous grin.

"H-Hehe, sorry about him everyone, he's just kidding, were not villains after all." Emerald said before Hikari made a comical moment when he went to hug Rei's legs.

"Waaa, my own grandson hits me on the head with that much power!, what if I died Rei?, how cold hearted is our grandson!?" Hikari said while Emerald's eyebrow twitched greatly before everyone closed their eyes when Emerald made another punch that caused Hikari to get smashed into the ground before Emerald looks at his grandmother who looked amused.

"Sorry about gramps if he gave you this much trouble in the US grandma." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh no worries Emerald. I'm just happy to be here." She said as she smiles at Emerald.

Hikari however jumped up between Emerald and Rei like he was never injured shockingly enough and grins at his grandson.

"Well enough about that, I'm guessing since you got into U.A. you got over that ridiculous fear of quirks huh?, would need a lot of experience with your Quirk to even get through the front gate so to speak." Hikari said which caused Emerald to look nervous which caused Hikari to blink and sighs.

"Good grief, seems the exams failed if they didn't keep you out with that mentality huh?" Hikari shockingly said much to everyone's shock.

Rei did shook her head at her husband before she took noticed of two elderly couple on the dance floor before her eyes widen.

' _I don't believe it.'_ She thought.

However before Rei could say anything, Cedrina walked up to Hikari and shocked all when she growled in his face.

"What the hell do you mean that he should have been taken out with his mentality!?, if it wasn't for Emerald, my brother, our friends, and Shiro and Kuro would have been seriously injured if it wasn't for Emerald!" Cedrina said which made Hikari blink when he looks at Cedrina.

"... And you are?" Hikari said while he wondered who this woman was and she looked kind of familiar to him for some reason.

"Cedrina Middleton. I believe you remember my grandfather." Cedrina said as she stood her ground.

Hikari crossed his arms while he looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Middleton?... Middleton... Ah!, its been awhile but now I remember… where is that traitorous bastard who plant one on my wife!" Hikari said after bopping his fist into his hand comically and right after it seemed like he ignored Cedrina for a moment.

While everyone else was shocked at the info, Ookami finally decided speak up.

"I'm right here you S.O.B.!"

Hikari quickly looked over and when he saw Ookami, his body lit up a bit while he growled this to the elder man.

"Ookami!?, you got some serious stones to walk into my home after what you did all those years ago!" Hikari said before Ookami pretty much got in Hikari's face when he growled this out while electrical energy emits from him.

"Oh give it a fucking rest that was years ago!, besides if it wasn't for our deal for an arranged marriage between our grandkids I wouldn't be here!" Ookami said which made Hikari blink a few times.

"Arranged marriage?, what in blazes are you talking about?, is your memory leaving you in your old age?, you should be put in a retirement home since your going senile." Hikari said while getting a wide grin at the end.

However before things could get worse, Emerald walked between the duo and shocked all when he gripped the back of their heads and further shocked them when he pretty much bashed their heads together with enough force to cause them to bounce away from one another and land on their backs and not use enough force to keep them conscious and they gripped the parts of their heads where the impact happened and thrashed around on the floor in pain.

Emerald then roars this while emitting a mist of light and darkness.

" **ENOUGH!, I MAY NOT LIKE MY QUIRK WHEN IT GOES BERSERK BUT SO HELP ME I WILL KEEP YOU TWO TIED UP IN SEPARATE ROOMS IF YOU CAN'T EVEN BEHAVE RIGHT NOW!"** Emerald roars while he looked at the two old men with a pissed off look on his face that looked slightly unstable before he gripped his head much to everyones confusion while Hikari chuckles and he sat up before looking at Emerald.

"H-Hehe, not bad but looks like using that much power to damage the two of us is really pushing you boy, why don't you go sit down and rest or something before you start something you can't finish." Hikari said with a grin on his face while a large footstep and cracking knuckles were heard and when the voice spoke up, Hikari gulped a bit when he heard Nocturn's voice.

"Maybe dad… but I doubt I'll have the same issues as my son so why don't you and Ookami stop fighting… **before I end it for you two for good!** " Nocturn said before his body emits a large dark mist and parts of his body turned black in color.

Ookami however chuckled a bit when he saw that.

"Still the same powerhouse as ever huh little Nocturn."

"Want to test that out?, I'm not like I was years ago with you kicking my ass here and there when I was a small boy." Nocturn said while he gave a glare to Ookami as well.

That's when Juan stepped up.

"Hey, no one hits pops unless it's me… or mom if he does something stupid." He said which made Ookami had a tick mark on his head.

"Oh really?, one… these two are causing trouble here in my home and two… is that a threat to my son as well since he knocked their heads together rather painfully… because I don't take threats to my family kindly…" Nocturn said when he gave Juan a really cold look, since A, he never met Juan in person as far as he can remember right now, and B, Nocturn was in family protect mode and what Juan said could be considered a threat to Emerald as well.

Juan stood to protect his dad as he spoke to Nocturn.

"I'm not threatening you or your family. I'm just stating that no one needs to get hurt. So maybe we should just stay calm."

"Then keep your father in line while I do the same for mine… you and your father are guests here and I'm not sure what their issues are and I don't care, but if they keep this up, then I'll be forced to intervene since they are not only causing a scene which would have them kicked out for lesser issues… and one other thing…" Nocturn said before a blade of darkness was at Juan's throat before he realized it.

" **Since when did I need an outsiders permission to do anything in my own home… protecting or not you should realize I don't take rudeness lightly unless its with family or friends of family… and while your daughter is engaged to my son, I don't know a single thing about you so why don't you start with a name first… otherwise aside from your daughter I'll kick you and the rest of your family out and deal with my father personally after that happens."** Nocturn coldly said while more blades formed in the air around Nocturn in case Juan tried anything and Nocturn had a look that showed that if Juan even twitched, Nocturn would attack.

Rei shook her head before she approached her son.

"Nocturn…"

Nocturn looks at his mother before he asked this with a calmer tone.

"Yes Mother?" Nocturn asked when he wondered what she wanted.

"You better put that Quirk away or I'll make sure you'll only be able to hear with one ear… **understood?"**

Nocturn shuddered at that before he grit his teeth and a moment later, dismissed his blades before giving Juan a glare.

"Fine, but when this party is over I want you and your family out of this building, Cedrina and Cedric are welcome here since they are friends of my son but you and your father have caused enough trouble here in front of many… take a look around you before you counter and try and say I'm overreacting." Nocturn said before he starts walking away with an irritated look on his face.

Juan did look around and saw that everyone was frowning a bit.

Juan sighs before he looks at his father.

"Let's go dad." He said as he starts walking away before Ookami looks at Rei.

"It was great seeing you Rei." He said before he starts to follow his son.

However Rei got a tick mark on her head before hands of darkness shot over and gripped Hikari, Ookami, Juan, and Nocturn by one ear each and actually lifts them from the floor while they scream in pain before Rei looks over at the party guests.

"I'm so sorry for these idiots, please enjoy the party while I have a nice… **chat** … with all four of them, and sorry about your grandfather Emerald, he means well and was happy you passed believe it or not, and Cedrina was it, welcome to the family if I'm hearing things right, better make sure you have a good grip on making sure there is no trouble around you or you could end up with stubborn idiots like these… Helios, Serina, and to the husband of this one here, mind following me so we can talk some sense into our idiot husbands and in Nocturn's case, father of said husband?" Rei said before she starts to walk away while the four stubborn stooges were dragged through the air after Rei, though she did shake Juan around a little easily to try and get Juan's wife to approach..

"H-Hey knock it off." Juan said before Emelina sighs as she gets up to follow Rei.

"Let us go Rei! You know my ears are sensitive!" Ookami said as he tries to free his ear.

Rei however gave Ookami a glare when she dragged all four men to face her.

" **Haaaa… well if you don't like the ear why don't I lift all four of you painfully by the dick!, I'm sure that will keep you in line when I drag those stubborn asses out of this room painfully."** Rei said while Shiro and Kuro at this time, when they first saw their grandfather and anothers grandfather start to fight, was already listening to MP3's right now so they couldn't hear Rei's shift in personality and her language.

The four men paled at the thought before Ookami spoke.

"I'll stay with ear." He said while Juan modded his head or tried to and was unable and just gave a thumbs up with what Ookami said.

"Y-Yeah… w-we will be good." Nocturn said while Hikari gave a pained grin when he gave a thumbs up as well.

"Che, well that's good to hear now let's get going, Oi Helios, Saphira, and this guy's wife!, let's get going or I'll drag you out of the room by the fucking ears as well." Rei said while she looked at Helios, Saphira, and Emelina when she saw Emelina near Helios and Saphira and gave them a look that just dared them to disobey here right now.

Saphira and Emelina didn't want to say anything since they didn't want the same fate.

"No problem with that. Though hopefully when it's over we can have a drink and catch up since it's been awhile Rei." Saphira said.

Helios in turn saw Rei nod her head but she looks at Emerald with some worry on her face since Emerald looked off still.

"Actually mind if I come in a few minutes to make sure Emerald will be alright?, you of all people should know what it's like for an out of control quirk in your younger years mom." Helios said to her mother in law while she had a look that showed she wouldn't budge with Emerald in his current state.

Rei did see that before nodding at Helios.

"Very well then. Come along you two." She said to Saphira and Emelina as Rei starts dragging the four idiots to someplace else.

While they left the room with everyone sweatdropping, Helios rushed to Emerald and knelt a bit near him.

"You ok Emerald?, you didn't push yourself to far with those idiotic grandfathers did you?" Helios asked while she used her quirk to get something to drink for Emerald while his eyes looked unfocused right now, it was light he was fighting to stay conscious right now..

Cedrina was worried for her boyfriend before she was able to grab his hand.

"Emerald?" She tries to call to help him focus on her.

Emerald in turn looks at Cedrina while Cedric and the others went up to Emerald before Izuku asked this with All Might moving to get near the group.

"Is Emerald alright?" Izuku asked which caused Helios to sigh.

"He will after a bit, if you know anything about RPG's then do you know something about a limit breaking move a character can used when stressed enough?" Helios said while she hoped some of them knew about what she is talking about.

"I believe it's when your character keeps getting attacked over and over before using it as a last resort." Cedric said.

"Yeah, same thing in other games if you deal enough damage, the same thing can happen as well." Izuku said before Helios nods her head.

"Well in Emerald's case, the more he uses his Quirk and the more complex the creation he makes, it builds up stress on his mind until… well… he loses it… I'm not sure if you heard about that but… lets just say things can get bloody if Emerald's not careful so getting him more stressed in a party like this… well… you can put two and two together on what could happen here right?" Helios said while she gave the others a worried look while Emerald's eyes looked more unfocused… he did do a lot before the party happened so it must be built up in 24 hours before he can fully recover.

Lillum then floats towards Helios before she grabbed one of Emerald's arms.

"Hey Cedrina, Maite, lets get Emerald out of here for now, I'll explain later so just help me get Emerald to his room, the silence should help him relax." Lillum said with a worried tone to her voice while she looks at Maite and Cedrina.

The duo nods at Lillum before the trio helped Emerald to his room with Maite doing most of the heavy lifting for the group.

Cedric however sighs before he looks at Helios.

"Lady Helios, I can't speak for my dad and Gramps but I am truly sorry for their behavior."

Helios sighs before she looks at Cedric.

"I'm also sorry for my father in law… he can be a real dumbass sometimes." Helios said after she made sure that Shiro and Kuro were not in earshot.

"Let's just hope things get better once they're done in there." Cedric said.

"Indeed, but that shouldn't cause you all to feel bad, please enjoy the party, things should get better and you all should have fun, Nocturn said so as well… this was all for you as well even if you were not the stars of this show originally." Helios said before she smiles at the group.

Cedric, Daniel and Izuku did return the smile though Cedric did have this one thought.

' _Man didn't think it will go down this bad. Now I'm a bit worried if Azure would want to be friends with a guy that has a crazy family.'_

However Azure didn't seem too fazed from what just happened and she just went back to eating her meal while the scene went to Emerald, Cedrina, Maite, and Lillum while they get Emerald back to his room and Emerald was set on the bed while the ladies look down at Emerald with various degrees of worry, though Lillum didn't look too worried compared to Maite and Cedrina.

"Emerald? Do you need something?" Cedrina asked with a worried look while Maite wondered if she should do something.

Emerald however seemed unresponsive for a moment before he surprised the trio when he sat up all of a sudden on the bed and his hair covered his eyes and… he had an eerie grin on his face for some reason which made the trio jolt from the unexpected sit up and were a bit worried when they saw Emerald grinning after what just happened.

"Uh… Emerald?" Maite said as she a bit surprised but was still worried.

Emerald however just kept quiet when he glanced at her before he spoke up… but with a weird tone to his voice.

" **Yes?"** Emerald said while Lillum's eyes widen in shock when she recognized what was going on and got to her feet with an on guard look on her face.

"Maite!, Cedrina!, get away from Emerald now!" Lillum said with a tone that showed she was all business right now.

Maite and Cedrina were shocked at the tone but stepped back like Lillum said.

"What's wrong with him?!" Cedrina asked.

Emerald however chuckles before he lifts his head a bit to show a shocking sight with pure white eyes and black tattoo like line appearing on his skin around the eyes for a twisted mask kind of look.

" **I believe the answer should be obvious ladies… all those duplicates… Fenrir… that fight with the villain… all that Quirk usage pushed Light to the limit… and I come out as a result."** Emerald? Said with a grin on his face.

Cedrina and Maite blinked in shocked before Maite obviously asked this.

"A-Are you saying you're the… darkside of Emerald?"

" **Well I'm sure not his conscious sweet ass, I'm the side of him who wants to rip things apart or do things that would be considered fun to a normally boring Light, I mean the guy holds back normally and that causes him issues from build up but eh that's a mental thing, anyway… you three don't need to worry about getting ripped apart by yours truly… after all while I can easily do that now… I have a more… interesting and painless idea in mind if you get my drift… after all we don't want to cause the party guests and others to get involved right?, though to make things easy, just call me Dark, short for Darkside since I don't have a real name."** The Darkside of Emerald or just Dark said while he grins at the three ladies.

Though Maite and Cedrina blushes a bit after realizing what Dark said, the duo still held their ground.

"Even if you say you don't want to kill us, it still doesn't stop us worrying over the fact that you're controlling Emerald's body." Cedrina said with a slight frown.

" **Hey if you want to blame anyone for me being in control when Light gets stressed then blamed the people who helped awaken Light's quirk, his rage was a catalyst and since he was just around 5 or so at the time, he wouldn't be able to handle the damage mentally, in fact Big breasts here lost her eye before Light snapped, and fully snapped when Shiro and Kuro were nearly kidnapped, as bloody and monstrous as I may seem… I only have Light's best interest in mind and you can fuck your morals since if Light dies, I die as well so I'm making sure he doesn't do anything stupid that can get us killed."** Dark said while he grins more at Cedrina while Lillum, though blinks at the nickname, just touched her eyepatch when she personally remembered that incident like it was yesterday.

Maite and Cedrina did blink from that but sadly for them… seems they couldn't find a way to counter Dark's logic.

Dark chuckles when he saw that they couldn't say anything before he laid back on the bed.

" **Now then… sense I saw everything and know everything that Light sees and does, I know for a fact that you two are not virgins, more so for Big breast here so I'll make you three a deal and make it simple as well… you rock my world here and now and I won't cause issues with the others… while I may not harm family since Light is really protective of them, I won't hold back on breaking people who get in my way if they try and stop me… besides… I know that for miss Wolf here… you got it on with a mythical wolf like monster that Light summoned while Miss Little Might here pretty much jumped Light and made out with him so you can't say you don't find this body good enough to play with… and don't even get me started on how badly big breast here wanted to get in Light's pants over the years…"** Dark said while he had a really wide grin on his face.

Maite and Cedrina blushed brightly as they remembered what the duo did with Emerald on separate occasions.

Lillum blushed as well which made Dark chuckle before he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

" **So ladies… if you want me to behave, then lets see the goods in full… after that I might as well show how aggressive I am compared to light when it comes to pleasing a lady…"** Dark said before he chuckles a few times while Lillum blushed more since this was new for her in a sense but surprisingly she moved her right hand to the back of her dress and unzipped it before the dress dropped to the ground to show that Lillum pretty much forgone underwear and now stood in the nude after she lightly kicked off her dress shoes which caused Dark, Maite, and Cedrina to see Lillum's nude body again.

Maite and Cedrina blushed brightly as they saw the succubus's body.

"S-Seriously Lillum?" Cedrina asked.

"Well you have a better idea aside from force to keep Dark here?, pretty sure he could kick our asses since I'm sure you two would hesitate to react… besides I got a text that Emerald's in a relationship with you two so this shouldn't be too much of an issue especially with how kinky you two seem to be, mainly with Cedrina here but I'm sure we can find out how kinky you are later Maite." Lillum said to the duo while Dark just grins with an amused look on his face when he liked the looks on Maite and Cedrina's faces from that logic and teasing.

Maite and Cedrina did blink at that but were blushing more from the teasing.

Dark then cleared his throat to get the ladies attention and when they look at him, he had an amused grin on his face.

" **So you two… last chance to join in on the fun… I won't be causing trouble with big breast here doing the work but expect a locked door after I kick you two out… and with out anything holding this Quirk back… well… lets just say I can do things that would make that Fenrir a low level lay in comparison… going once… going twice…"** Dark said before he starts to give a warning of sorts when it looked like he was counting to three while Lillum blushed more when she realized that without anything holding Emerald, or in this case Dark back in the bedroom, things… may get really kinky soon.

Maite and Cedrina blushes as well as they looked to one another before they sighed in defeat.

"Alright." They said in unison before they removed their dresses till they were in their bras and panties.

Dark chuckles at that when he admired their figure.

" **Not bad, it's one thing to see things from a memory, but it's another to see some interesting beauties in person… though I reccommend getting rid of the underwear or you may not leave with them in one piece."** Dark said before he licked his lips lustfully.

Maite and Cedrina blushed more before they removed their undergarments.

Once the underwear was removed, Dark gave a wolf like whistle when he liked what he saw when he looked both Maite and Cedrina up and down.

" **My my, I must say, you two may not be as stacked as Lillum but you really made those trained bodies work it good, I must say I am impressed in many ways."** Dark said with a lustful tone to his body while his dick gets erect in his pants while Lillum blushed from the sight and blushed a bit more from seeing Maite and Cedrina's bodies.

Maite and Cedrina also blushed though they pout since they don't stack up to Lillum. Even though it's true. But they did blush more when they saw the bulge in Dark's pants.

Dark then took a moment to think before he got an amused look in his eyes.

" **You know… considering some things that I heard… I want you two to make out with one another while Lillum comes here so I can get a good taste of her lips before I bring one of you ladies in and switch with her… should help break the ice if you ladies relax after all."** Dark said with a grin on his face while he looks at Cedrina and Maite.

Maite and Cedrina blinked in surprise at that request before they looked at one another.

Maite had a slight blush on her face when she wondered if she should start things off or let Cedrina start things… but considering that everyone already had some time with Emerald but her, she decided to start things by walking up to Cedrina with a brighter blush on her face and she had a slight sway of her hips as well.

Cedrina blushed when she saw that as Maite got closer.

' _Oh God. Is she gonna do what I think she'll do?'_

A moment later, Cedrina's guess was correct when Maite used her Quirk to strengthen her arm when it went behind Cedrina's head and when she gripped Cedrina's head, she was pulled in and Maite hugged her to her body easily while smashing her lips onto Cedrina's and slipped her tongue into Cedrina's mouth while Maite had a bright blush on her face while Dark grins widely at the sight and Lillum blushed more when she saw Maite being pretty aggressive with the kiss.

Cedrina blushes brightly at the kiss before a moment later, she starts to feel a little warm before she returns the kiss as the electric woman hugged Maite before Cedrina slides her tongue in Maite's mouth as well fighting it.

Dark grins a bit more before he looks at Lillum.

" **So Big Breast… ready to see how I react to a bitch in heat?"** Dark bluntly said while gesturing for Lillum to approach him to start their own thing.

Lillum did blush before she approaches Dark just to get things over with.

Dark just rolled his eyes before he gripped Lillum's right wrist before she could react and a moment later, Lillum was on her back on the bed while Dark was on top of her with a wide grin on his face.

" **You know… one good thing about me is that I won't hold back on putting a slut like you into a pleasure coma… but first…"** Dark said before he smashed his lips onto Lillum's for one hell of a heated kiss and Dark's tongue went wild in Lillum's mouth a moment later while Dark held her arms above her head on the bed so she couldn't get free.

Lillum blushes brightly from the kiss. However she wasn't gonna be out done as she returns the kiss before making it aggressive as she shoved her tongue in Dark's mouth.

Dark chuckles from that while he made some extra large hands of darkness which went to roughly grip Lillum's breasts and a couple extra large hands of light went to grip Lillum's ass so Dark could focus on Lillum's tongue when he had his tongue wrap around it a few times when he really made the kiss intense for the succubus.

Lillum moans a bit as she aggressively kept the kiss up while staring at Dark with a determined look though lust starts to grow in her eyes.

Dark in turn would have chuckles before he had the arms of darkness go and pinch Lillum's nipples hard while the arms of light went to play with her pussy and ass.

A moment later, Cedrina and Maite who were getting into the makeout session, heard Lillum muffly moans before they looked over and blushed when they saw Dark pretty much overpowering Lillum right from the get go when he had his arms pin Lillum's arms and saw the two extra arms of light and darkness play with Lillum's body like she was a toy to Dark and he was testing how she would react right now.

Lillum moans from that while Cedrina blushes brightly at sight.

' _God, I can't believe Lillum's getting overpowered.'_

A moment later, Dark pulled away from the kiss before he got up from the bed while the arms of darkness and light keep pleasing Lillum's breasts and holes and it looked like he didn't even need to think much on the commands before he looked at Cedrina and Maite before he winks and starts to strip in front of the three ladies.

Maite and Cedrina blushed a bit at the wink as the trio watched Dark strip.

And since he was controlling Emerald's body, he had the same figure and dick size as Emerald from last time, though Dark grins when he used the DarkLight Quirk to make a second dick attached to his body that matched Dark's dick size and sat above the dick on Dark's pelvis and grins at the ladies in the room when they could fully see Dark doubling up the dicks from the get go.

The trio blushes brightly at the sight while Lillum start to feel a little turned on.

Dark chuckles before he turned to Lillum after he made the hands of light and darkness move from her body and with a dominating tone to his voice, points to the dicks.

"Get these lubed up big breast before I fuck your holes into submission." Dark ordered with a dominating tone to his voice while he keeps the lecherous grin on his face.

Lillum, though blushed, scoffed as she sat up.

"I'll show you." She said before she grabbed Dark's two dicks and stroked them before Lillum opens her mouth and immediately gobbles up the lower dick.

Dark groans a little when he enjoyed the feeling of Lillum's mouth on his cock, but he wasn't going to be messed with… he was going to make sure he was in control when he gripped Lillum's head tightly with his right hand after making his second dick vanish and pretty much forced Lillum to take his entire dick down her throat and he held Lillum's head on his dick for a few seconds to really let Lillum taste his dick.

Maite and Cedrina were shocked when they saw that while Lillum gags a bit but was able to take it thanks to her succubus side.

However Dark let go of Lillum's head and a hand of darkness gripped the back of her head tightly and pretty much made Lillum's head Dark's fucktoy when Lillum was forced to rapidly deep throat Dark's cock again and again while Dark had a grin on his face when he enjoyed the look on Lillum's face while he fought back a groan for now and thrusts his hips so that his dick really slammed inside of Lillum's throat again and again.

Lillum gags a bit more as her eyes rolled a bit from the back of her head.

Dark just chuckles while he used a few other hands that he summoned to roughly smack Lillum's ass cheeks and had a few ropes of darkness wrap around Lillum's nipples and pulled on them hard while everyone heard Lillum groan out whorishly when her body felt a lot of pleasure without her control from how intense the actions were.

Maite and Cedrina were blushing brightly at the scene. It made duo surprisingly feel turned on.

Dark in turn looks at Cedrina and Maite before he gave them a lustful grin on his face.

"Oh don't worry… I didn't forget about you two…" Dark said while he snapped his fingers before something large was formed behind the two ladies and the ground thuds a little from how heavy the created construct was before the duo felt a heavy breath hit them on the back of their necks.

Maite and Cedrina jolt before they turned their heads only to have their eyes widen in shock at what they saw.

They saw a Minotaur of all things behind them which made Fenrir look small in comparison framewise when it towered over the two ladies and it had not one… but two monster sized dicks that pulsed with blood, the dicks were around 16 inches in length and 3 in width and the Minotaur shockingly had four arms on its body… and both its eyes were looking right at Maite and Cedrina with a lustful look on its face before Dark spoke up.

" **Hehe… see… and that's just a low level thing I can do that Light would struggle with, then again if he didn't hold back I'm sure he could get this bit down easily but eh, that can be for later… for now… Say hello to the Minotaur, or at least the kinky version for the ladies."** Dark teasingly said while he stopped Lillum's head for a moment so she could look at the Minotaur as well.

Lillum did tried to breathe before her eyes widen when she saw the minotaur while Maite and Cedrina blushed a bit.

A moment later the Minotaur shot its arms forward and gripped Maite and Cedrina's on their waists and lift them with ease and looked them in the eyes before it sniffed their bodies a few times before it licked at Maite's breasts a few times with a large tongue.

The duo were caught off guard by that before Maite shudders at the feeling of the minotaur's tongue.

A minute later, it moved it's head so that it could lick Cedrina's breasts with a similar result before it moved them up a bit before it sniffed Cedrina's pussy a few times and a moment later it starts to lick her pussy with it's large tongue hitting everything again and again.

Cedrina blushes brightly as she shudders from having her pussy licked.

So that Maite wouldn't be left out, the Minotaur moved one of the hands on Maite's waist to her pussy and asshole before it rubbed her holes with its fingers for a moment to get her warmed up for what would happen soon.

Maite shudders as well before she groans a bit from the feeling.

For a bit, the Minotaur worked to please the two ladies good for now before Dark looks down at Lillum with a grin on his face.

" **So… where were we?"** Dark teasingly said before he had Lillum go back to roughly choking on his cock again and again while a dildo of darkness, an extra large one, went to thrust in and out of her pussy before Lillum could react.

Lillum jolts a bit as she gags a bit more before she tries to take control of things as she tries to bob her head very hard to give a Dark a powerful blowjob as her mouth functions like a vacuum.

" **Oh fuck yeah… really work that dick with those slutty skills that you have… really enjoying the work on my end."** Dark teasingly said before he summoned another dildo, this time made from light that shot straight into Lillum's ass and thanks to the cone like shape, was able to drill in and out of her ass with ease with each thrust.

Lillum muffly groans from that but still kept trying to be the boss before the succubus uses her tongue to roughly play with Dark's dick.

Dark didn't hide the groan this time before he grins widely at Lillum.

" **Fuck… guess your not trained to be a slut for Villains for nothing, better get a bit more serious then…"** Dark Cryptically said right before the dildo's in Lillum's holes grow quiet a bit inside of her but shockingly enough… Emerald's dick starts to lengthen as well… was it some kind of shell on his dick or something or was Dark doing something that not even Emerald could do?

Lillum gags bit but still kept trying to bob her head strong.

A moment later, Dark chuckles when he could see Lillum having trouble breathing and for a few more seconds made her gag harshly on his dick a bit more before he pulled her away from his cock and tossed her a bit so she lands on the bed on her back while Dark grins at the look on Lillum's face.

Lillum at first gasps as she had a slight blush on her face while a few tears had leaked a bit from her eyes.

Dark just chuckles before he gripped her ankles and moved her so that her legs were held to the side and took a second to see if she was wet or not and Lillum could see that Dark's cock had actually grown to a full 12 inches in length somehow.

Lillum blushes brightly after seeing that while feeling her pussy get surprisingly wet after all that choking.

Dark just licks his lips before he rubbed the head of his cock on Lillum's folds for a moment to lube it up before he pushed the head of his dick inside of Lillum's pussy and he worked his way inside of Lillum's pussy without holding back on getting as deep as he could.

Lillum grinds her teeth for a moment as she groans from the penetration.

Dark in turn had to grit his teeth while he fights back his own groan before he felt his dick bump into Lillum's cervix and chuckles when he could feel how tight she was gripping his cock.

" **Nice and tight even after all those cocks you took in training… guess your not a top class bitch for nothing huh?"** Dark said before he pulled his dick free till only the head was left inside before he slammed himself inside and starts to repeat the process at a faster and faster rate till Dark was positioning his dick in and out of Lillum's pussy without mercy and bashed through her cervix in no time flat to try and reshape her womb to be able to take his cock easily.

Lillum groans and moans a few times before she looks at Dark.

"Y-You ain't seen nothing yet." She said as the inside of her pussy harshly grips Dark's dick.

Dark groans a little from that before he just gave Lillum a twisted grin.

"Oh it's like that huh… well then… time to get serious with the slut then!" Dark said before a few tentacles were summoned which wrapped around Lillum's breasts and tightly gripped them before Dark summoned an actual Cerberus that towered over the duo that was made out of light and darkness and it stands over Lillum with its three heads panting for breath before two of the heads leaned down and roughly bit around Lillum's breasts and its long tongues went all over her breasts and nipples while the tentacles squeezed Lillum's breasts harshly to make her feel everything.

Lillum groans a bit loudly but tries to hold on back her moans to not give Dark a satisfaction while trying to not look weak.

Dark in turn licks his lips when he made one last construct, a massive tentacle with a massive cock on the end that pretty much rivaled one of the Minotaurs monster cocks before it just flat out slammed itself inside of Lillum's ass and joined Dark in fucking Lillum's holes without holding back on fucking the moans out of her.

Lillum's eyes widen from that action as she groans very loud before a moment or so passes before Lillum let out a moan or two through her teeth.

Dark just chuckles while he keeps on fucking Lillum while the cerberus construct and the tentacles help him with pleasing Lillum.

The Minotaur in the meantime had licked both Maite and Cedrina's pussy for a while and when they neared an orgasm for a few times, the Minotaur oddly stopped every now and then which really builds up their orgasm.

Maite and Cedrina has deep blushes on their faces as they can feel their orgasms building up while panting.

Unfortunately the Minotaur stopped again with pleasing them before it decided to take things to a new level when it gripped Cedrina carefully before lowering her so that her back was facing the ground and her pussy was near its lower dick before the Minotaur slowly attempts to push its way in and for a few times thanks to its girth, it had some trouble before it used one hand to hold it's lower dick still and pressed hard again at Cedrina's tight pussy while Maite could see everything going on.

Cedrina did pant at first before she groans when feeling the Minotaur's dick going in before a big lump starts to appear.

The Minotaur then used a couple hands to grip Cedrina's hips before Maite saw Cedrina's being used as a fucktoy by the Minotaur who keeps his hips still for now while it enjoyed seeing the bulge form and fade from Cedrina's womb and enjoys the feeling of it's cock getting zapped every now and then.

Cedrina groans some more before she let out a moan or two from being used as a toy.

The Minotaur then lowered Maite so that she was facing towards the ground and facing Cedrina and the upper cock of the Minotaur was pressed up against her pussy a few times and a moment later, the Minotaur forced the head of it's cock inside of Maite's pussy before it carefully gripped her hips with it's second set of hands before it forced Maite back onto it's cock and thanks to how strong Maite's pussy was, even the Minotaur had some trouble doing so.

Maite grinds her teeth as she feels the Minotaur's upper dick inside her pussy before she tries to bear it.

Cedrina who saw Maite having trouble used her arms to play with Maite's breasts to try and help Maite relax.

Maite was a bit surprise but gave Cedrina an appreciative look as she was feeling a bit better.

A moment later Cedrina starts to play with Maite's nipples while the Minotaur was able to get more of its cock inside of Maite when she relaxed a little.

Though Maite was feeling a little relaxed, she still groan as she felt more of the Minotaur's dick going deeper in her pussy.

A couple minutes later, and the Minotaur was able to get both its dicks as deep as it could in Maite and Cedrina's pussies before it starts to thrust its hips hard so it could get them in and out of the ladies pussies easily.

Maite and Cedrina gasps for a bit before they start to moan and groan in unison as their pussies we're getting pounded.

For a bit, the Minotaur keeps on fucking the duo before Cedrina surprised Maite when she kissed her thanks to how close Maite's face was to hers while she really went rough with playing with Maite's breasts.

Maite was now caught off guard by that action before a moment later she melts into the kiss before returning.

She even had her hands play with the electric woman's breasts as well.

Cedrina moans from that before she used her electric Quirk to lightly zap Maite's breasts and the Minotaurs cock which caused it to thrust its dick harder into the duo's pussies.

The duo groans and moans a bit loudly while Maite used a bit of her Quirk to have her pussy tighten around the Minotaur's dick a bit more.

The Minotaur groans a bit but still keeps the assault up on their pussies before time went to a few minutes later with Maite and Cedrina cumming again and again while the Minotaur seemed to barely be losing ground with its stamina and only after the 5th orgasm for Maite and Cedrina did it seem to get close to cumming finally.

Maite and Cedrina had deep blushes on their faces while surprisingly having pleased looks on their faces that looked almost fucked up.

A minute later, the Minotaur made a couple more thrusts before it pushed its dicks as deep as it could go before it made a roar like moan and floods the duo's wombs with its artificial sperm that made both their stomachs bloat greatly from the amount while it held Maite and Cedrina's hips to keep them from flying off from how hard it was cumming.

Maite and Cedrina moan very loud as they felt their insides getting filled up before they climaxed hard on the Minotaur's dicks.

The Minotaur rides out its orgasm while it's dicks keep pumping sperm into them before it tapped off with a snarl of sorts before it stands there and keeps its dicks in the ladies while they ride out their orgasms.

Maite and Cedrina kept climaxing for 30 seconds before they tap off.

If you look at their stomachs, it be like they were already knocked up.

Dark at this time chuckles when he saw that but didn't stop thrusting his hips while he had some darkness wrap around his dick like a cock ring to keep him from cumming while he fucked Lillum's pussy harder and harder while the tentacle in Lillum's ass did the same.

The Cerberus in turn just licked Lillum's breasts more while the tentacles around Lillum's breasts squeezed them like they were trying to milk the large globes of flesh and Dark could feel Lillum getting close as time went by.

Lillum groans and moans loudly from the pleasure she was receiving but was trying to hold herself back from climaxing as best as she could.

Unfortunately for Lillum, Dark seemed to have no end in sight with his stamina while he grins more when he fucked Lillum harder and harder until…

Lillum couldn't hold it anymore as she moans loud before she climaxed on Dark's dick.

Dark chuckles before he made a few more thrusts before he and the tentacle in Lillum's ass came hard inside of her without warning before her holes were filled with a surprising amount of cum which slowly made her stomach bloat a little before it leaks onto the bed from around the dicks inside of Lillum's holes.

Lillum's eyes widen from the amount which caused her to moan more as her orgasm got stronger while her body tries to absorb the cum.

Though she did have trouble sense the semen in her ass was artificial before Dark and the tentacle finished cumming before they pulled their dicks free and saw their handiwork leak from Lillum's holes and the Cerberus stepped back to give Lillum some breathing room after it let go of her breasts, same with the tentacles that unwrapped from around Lillum's breasts.

" **Hehe… so… ready for round 2 ladies?, I can assure you three… that I and these guys are nowhere near done yet."** Dark said with an evil grin on his face while the Cerberus showed a massive boner while the Minotaur quickly got erect inside of Maite and Cedrina and Dark's dick stood at full power to show that he was far from done.

Maite, Cedrina and Lillum pant a few times as they had fucked up looks on their faces.

That's when the trio spoke up.

"M-More… please."

Dark just chuckles before he cracks his knuckles.

" **Oh believe me… I'm not going to stop till you three are knocked the fuck out!"** Dark said with a lustful tone to his voice before the scene went to a couple minutes later to show that the ladies were switched around a bit.

Lillum was now getting her holes fucked hard by the Minotaur who was over her on the floor while she was on her back.

Cedrina was getting her ass fucked hard by the Cerberus while they enjoyed Cedrina's tight sparking hole.

Dark used a few tentacles on Maite to hold her arms behind her back while he had her face first on the bed while he fucked her ass without mercy and even smacked her ass hard a few times and thanks to Maite's strengthened body, there was barely any kind of damage when Dark slapped the well toned round ass while he used a hand to hold onto Maites right breast to feel how perky it was.

Lillum moans and groans loudly as she had her holes were seriously getting pounded.

Cedrina was moaning very loud as her ass was getting humped hard.

Maite yelps from having her ass spanked which caused her to moan loudly while her ass tightens around Dark's dick.

Dark chuckles when he felt that and keeps the smacks up before he leaned down and starts to lick the tip of Maite's right ear and lightly bit it a little to really mess with Maite since he doubt that she had much experience with getting this intense with anyone before now.

Maite was a bit surprise by that action as she moans and groans loud again as her tongue hangs out of her mouth for a bit.

Dark in turn chuckles a little before he let go of Maite's ear and licks the side of her neck a few times before he lightly bit into the super strength woman's neck, it wasn't enough to cause real damage but it would be enough to leave one hell of a hickey later.

The Cerberus leaned down while it keeps fucking Cedrina's ass before it used its three heads to A, grip her hair on the back and pulled a little to lift her up a bit, B, used another head to lick parts of her back and neck, and C, the third head leaned down and licked the upper parts of Cedrina's left breast and thanks to the first head, it was able to really hump away like an animal in heat.

The Minotaur with Lillum was pretty much using her as a fuck toy right now and similar to what happened with Maite and Cedrina, the Minotaur was standing while it lift and lowered Lillum onto it's cocks, the catch was that the Minotaur held each of her limbs with one hand each which prevented Lillum from moving while the Minotaur lift and lowered her onto its cocks with some serious speed and power while it pants and snorts a few times while its muscles bulged a bit from the effort.

Lillum was feeling pleasure like no other as she had a fucked up look on her face as she moans loud.

Cedrina felt like she was in heat as well as she groans from having her hair pulled which surprisingly made her enjoy a little pain while moaning from the licks as her ass tightens on Cerberus's dick while Cedrina uses a bit of her Quirk on it.

Maite was moaning loud from having her neck bitten before she was able to turn her head and surprisingly kissed Dark on the lips like if she was kissing Emerald.

Dark just got an amused look in his eyes while he kissed Maite back with a seriously hungry look in his eyes when he enjoyed how lustful Maite's eyes were while he keeps fucking Maite's ass and his dick starts to throb after a few orgasms.

The Cerberus growled a bit from the pleasure of getting its cock jolt before it thrusts its hips harder and a knot starts to form at the base of it's dick which showed that the Cerberus was finally getting close after an orgasm or two from Cedrina.

The Minotaur in turn starts to snort loudly and make some growls when it really gripped Lillum's legs and gripped her shoulders and it slammed Lillum onto its cocks while it's cock pulsed more and more after Lillum had a couple orgasms.

Lillum was moaning and groaning loudly as she was really enjoying this sensation.

"O-Oh… FUCK YEAH!" She screams before moaning more.

Cedrina was in a similar boat as she felt the knots but was too busy enjoying the pounding she was receiving.

"G-Good boy… GOOD BOY!"

Maite muffly groans and moans very loudly as she kept the kiss up while staring at Dark with a huge amount of lust in her eyes.

She even used her tongue to lick Dark's lips as if she was asking for permission for entry.

Dark in turn didn't even need to think about it when he lets Maite's tongue explore his mouth for a bit but slowly worked to have his tongue overpower Maites while he got closer and closer until…

Maite's eyes widen a bit as she muffly moans loud in Dark's mouth as Maite's ass greatly tightens on Dark's dick before Maite climaxed hard from her pussy.

Dark in turn groans loudly when he came hard in Maite's ass with surprising force while he tightly hugged Maite's body.

The Cerberus at this time made a few more thrusts before it forced the rest of its dick inside of Cedrina's ass and the knot quickly locked Cedrina in place while the Cerberus growls loudly when it fired a lot of artificial cum right up Cedrina's ass.

Cedrina screams loudly with her tongue sticking out as she felt her ass getting filled up before she climaxed hard from her pussy and like Maite, Cedrina has her ass tighten around Cerberus's dick and used her Quirk on it's dick as well.

The Minotaur at this time pretty much jackhammered its hips which caused its cocks to enter and exit Lillum's holes before it made one last thrust and fully hilts as much of its cocks as it could inside of Lillum before it snarled and fired a monstrous amount of cum right into the Succubus's holes and held her tightly while it, Cerberus, and Dark, Ride out their respective orgasms with their respective women.

Lillum's toes curled a few times before she moans loud from having both of her holes filled to the brim with cum as her body tries to absorb again before Lillum's pussy and ass tightens greatly around the Minotaur's dicks before the Succubus climaxed hard on the lower dick.

The Minotaur climaxed a bit harder as a result while it hugged Lillum to it's body and held her there for a bit.

Lillum continues climax before tapping off at 30 seconds.

The Minotaur tapped off as well before it carefully walked over to the bed and sets Lillum on it before it, and the semen in Lillum vanished while the same thing happened to the Cerberus and the semen in Cedrina which left them panting for breath while Dark chuckles when he looked at the three ladies.

" **So ladies… want to continue?, personally I'm not going to stop till I fill all three of your holes each."** Dark said after he pulled his dick free of Maite's ass and it was still erect shockingly enough.

The girls were indeed shocked but, all the fucking they received made the trio had deep blush on their faces as they stare at Dark with lust.

"More please… Master."

Dark just chuckles before the scene shifts to a couple minutes later with Dark laying on his back while he ate out Maite's pussy after he used his Quirk to clean her off while Cedrina rides his dick with her pussy and he was fingering Lillum's pussy and ass with his hands while all three ladies sat over him, and they saw that Dark had actually increased his dick size somehow and it wasn't an illusion or anything.

Cedrina moans as she was bouncing on Dark's dick in her pussy with a happy and fucked up look on her face while Maite groans a few times from having her pussy eating out.

Lillum moans as well when her holes were pretty much played with and time passed to a bit later with Dark cumming hard inside of Cedrina's pussy without warning.

Cedrina moans loudly as she threw her head back a bit and climaxed hard on Dark's dick. Though the electric woman still kept bouncing on Dark's dick to make him climax more.

Though he did keep climaxing as a result, things got a little messy as well before Dark switched things up after cleaning himself off by fucking Cedrina's ass on all fours while Dark had Maite and Lillum sit nearby while dildos of light and darkness went in and out of their pussies and asses to keep them occupied for now.

As Maite was moaning loudly, Cedrina was having the time of her life as she enjoyed having her ass fucked.

She then turns her head to look at Dark with a cute blush n her face.

"O-Oh fuck Master! Please go deeper!"

Dark just chuckles when he did just that when he really gripped Cedrina's hips with a tighter grip before he was pistoning his entire dick in and out of Cedrina's asshole with bruising speed and power.

Cedrina was moaning even louder than ever as her ass tightens around Dark's dick before Cedrina uses her Quirk on Dark's dick.

Dark groans a bit from that before he took a few more minutes to fuck Cedrina's ass and pushed his dick as deep as it could go before he came hard inside of her ass and the amount of semen never seemed to drop at all which caused Cedrina's stomach to bloat a little.

Cedrina moans and groans loudly before she climaxed hard from her pussy while still using her Quirk on Dark's dick.

Dark in turn hissed a bit when he came harder than usual before the scene showed Dark over Maite while he was fucking her pussy as hard as he could while he bounces a little on her body to keep a rhythm going.

"O-Oh yes Master! YES!" Maite moans as she feels Dark's dick hit her cervix.

" **Hehe, wow, I wonder what Light would say if he could see this now, wonder if he would be jealous that I have you three coming to get fucked by this cock…"** Dark said while he grins evilly at the ladies.

Though Maite was enjoying the pleasure, she was now worried on the inside about what Emerald will do or say if he saw them.

Cedrina was feeling the same thing before she looked at Lillum.

"L-Lillum… do you think that Emerald will… hate us if he found out?"

Lillum, who was enjoying the pleasure just looks to Cedrina with a grin on her face.

"Nope, were technically keeping Dark... *Dildo's speed up in Lillum's holes*... OH… I-I mean Master busy instead of causing trouble… I'm sure when E-Emerald returns we can make it up to him if you know what I mean." Lillum teasingly said while she grins at Cedrina.

Cedrina blushes before she nods her head but still had a worried look.

Dark however chuckles before he really humps away at Maite's pussy for a few minutes to get everyone's attention on them and the pleasure, especially when the dildo's run wild in Cedrina and Lillum's pussies and asses.

Cedrina groans and moans loudly as she felt the dildo's go wild while Maite's pussy tightens greatly on Dark's dick as if she was trying to milk him.

A couple minutes pass before Dark did what he did with Cedrina and fully creampied her pussy when he thrusts himself balls deep into her and groans loudly as well when he enjoyed the feeling.

Maite moans loud as she as she felt her pussy and womb getting filled up as Maite's pussy still has a tight grip on Dark's dick. Seems Maite's body wants to feel more of Dark's cum through any means.

Dark groans from that while he rides out his orgasm before the scene shifts a bit to show Dark while he had Maite pressed up against a nearby wall while he fucked her ass hard again, seems he was making things pretty even for now with fucking all the ladies holes.

Maite was moaning and groaning loudly as her breasts were pressed against the wall while her ass tightens on Dark's shaft.

Dark just keeps chuckling evilly while he smacks and spanks Maite's ass as he fucked it.

"Hehe, I bet this feels good huh bitch!?, bet you wish this would happen more though it seems you'll have to get a second class lay from Light since I'm sure he would hold back on you unlike me!" Dark said when he made some extra hard smacks to show he wasn't kidding.

Maite yelps a bit from that action but surprisingly felt good which caused her ass to tighten more.

Dark groans a bit before a few minutes pass with Dark making one final thrust and he blew his load hard inside of Maite's asshole after he pushed himself as deep as he could go.

Maite's breasts squished at the wall as she moans loud from having her ass filled up before climaxing hard through her pussy.

Dark grins at that while he rides out his orgasm before the scene went to a moment later with Cedrina and Maite eating one another out while Dark watched the sight while he held Lillum's ass as he sat on the bed while she rode his dick with her pussy and he was sucking on her right nipple as well.

Maite and Cedrina moans as they roughly eat each others pussies while fingering one another's asses.

Lillum was moaning loud as she bounced hard on Dark's dick while feeling her nipple gets sucked hard which caused some of her milk to get sucked out as well.

Dark greedily drank the milk while he keeps letting Lillum bounce on his cock before a few minutes pass with Dark using his hands to slam Lillum fully onto his dick and he came directly into her womb with a loud groan after he bust past her Cervix.

Lillum threws her head back as after feeling that which made her climax hard on Dark's dick but resumed bouncing.

Dark groans from that while he lets Lillum do what she wants for a bit, however he switched things up a moment later to having Lillum on her back while Cedrina and Maite sucked hard on her nipples and squeezed her breasts with their hands hard while Dark fucked her ass at the edge of the bed while he held her legs apart.

Lillum moans and groans very loud as her ass was getting pounded while Maite and Cedrina sucked on the succubus's nipples before they start to drinking her milk.

That's when each one had this thought.

' _No matter how good or… OH!... fantastic he is, need to do this for Emerald.'_ Lillum thought while her ass tightens on Dark's dick.

' _Man, I know we have to keep Dark in check and even though the pleasure is… great, hope Emerald doesn't hate us for this cause it feels like cheating.'_ Maite thought.

Cedrina had similar thoughts but she did had one thought as she drank Lillum's breast milk.

' _Fuck this milk tastes great. Bet Cedric had his share of milk while I was with Emerald.'_

A few minutes later, Dark made one final thrust inside of Lillum's round ass and came hard inside of her while Lillum groans loudly while she hugged Maite and Cedrina's heads to her nipples while more milk flowed from her breasts as a result when she came hard in return.

Maite and Cedrina muffled a bit but they continued to drink Lillum's milk as they sucked her nipples.

A bit later, with the party dying down and people going home, Rei, after she had a… Chat… with Nocturn, Juan, Ookami, and her husband Hikari, had Helios and Emelina help with escorting everyone to the door while she went to check on Emerald and the others since they haven't been back in a while… and when she got to Emerald's door, she opened it and was shocked for a moment at what she saw but regained her composure.

"I see… looks like they were able to keep you from running rampant huh Dark?" Rei said while she saw Dark getting his dick licked by Lillum, Maite, and Cedrina while he sat at the edge of the bed and seemed too lost in the pleasure to notice Rei while Dark grins at his grandmother.

" **Well when three willing ladies want a bit of fun with a real man, who am I do decline."** Dark said with an amused tone to his voice while he enjoyed the sight of the lustful looks on the three ladies faces.

The trio had very pleased and fucked up looks on their faces as they were enjoying the taste of Dark's dick as they moan with each lick.

Dark chuckles while he really enjoyed how lost in pleasure before he surprised Rei a bit when he gripped the back of Maite's head and forced her to deep throat his cock for a moment while Cedrina and Lillum went to work Dark's balls and Maite was surprisingly able to adapt pretty fast after Dark let go and she sucked off Dark's dick without gagging at all after getting used to the size again.

Rei frowns a bit a Dark after seeing that.

"Now Dark they are not playthings for you. I suggest you stop and bring back Emerald… **now."**

Dark just chuckles at that surprisingly enough when he felt Rei's Quirk about to activate.

" **Now now… Try and remember that Light will be the one paying for it if you… kick his ass so to speak… also if it wasn't for these three I would have kicked Gramp's ass as well as that electric old man and his son considering how stressed they were making Light… you should know more about the Darkside of your Quirk right Granny?"** Dark Mockingly said when he wasn't scared of his grandmother.

Rei sighs before looking at Dark.

"Don't need to remind me. And don't you worry, I gave those idiots a stern talking to. Even after all these years your grandfather was still pissed about that incident even though it was an accident. Then again, he had he always had a jealous side of the relationship I had with Ookami even though it wasn't technically a relationship."

Dark just laughed a bit at that before he moved to pet Maite's head.

" **Well then I guess I won't have to kick their asses later though don't be surprised if Light goes and knocks them upside the head at least, I'm guessing the party if over I reckon if you are here."** Dark said while he created a few dildos of light and darkness which instantly home in on Maite, Cedrina, and Lillum's holes.

The trio shudders before they moan and groan from that making Rei sweatdrop.

"Well a bit. Some people have left while the parents of Emerald's, and I guess yours, girlfriends are worried about them."

Dark just chuckles before he gave Rei an evil grin.

" **Well you could tell them everything you are seeing here or bring them here to watch me fuck these three beauties again and I could care less, the only things I care about is keeping Light safe since if he goes, I go and him getting stressed to the point of bringing me in is not my fault… so sue me if I want to to have some fun either in a bloody way or in a fucktastic kind of way… or are you going to try and get in my way granny?, granted I can't kill you because above all else Light would pretty much kill himself if I did anything to harm family… but I can do much worse without harming much if I need to defend myself."** Dark said while a horrifying pressure emits from Dark while Maite, Cedrina, and Lillum seemed to ignore it or not feel in in their present state of mind.

Rei did shudder but still holds her ground as she stares at Dark.

"Despite how much of an ass you can be when helping Emerald in your own way, the last thing I want is to harm my grandchildren...Sigh… I'll just tell them that the girls are doing okay and they'll likely spend the night here since they're… busy helping Emerald."

Dark chuckles a few times before he looks at Rei while Cedrina moved so that she was over Dark's dick.

" **Nice to know, oh and just to let Gramps know, and to let that old electric man if he knows a bit about your other side… tell him if he is being stubborn that Emerald's other side is being taken care off right this moment… again don't blame me if I have to defend myself against that old fart, he and that electric gramps are the ones who got Cedrina here involved with me so if you want to complain, blame the drunken idiots who kept evidence of this arranged marriage."** Dark said while he gripped Cedrina's hips and had her slam herself onto Dark's dick before he let her hips go and Rei saw Cedrina bounce on his cock without a care in the world right now while the dildos in Lillum and Maite went much rougher with fucking the two ladies.

As the trio moans, though Cedrina moans were louder, Rei sighs before she turns around.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that. They'll just take whatever _I_ say. Just make sure the girls come out alive." She said as she starts to leave the room.

" **Oh I will make sure they leave alive… though they may have one hell of a limp tomorrow hehehehe… HAHAHA!"** Dark said before he laughed while Rei closed the door and sighs again.

" _Dammit… if it wasn't for the fact that Dark was right about one thing… about him being the other side of Emerald, I would have kicked his ass but Emerald would be paying for it in the end… hopefully he will return to normal soon… same to those three in there."_ Rei thought before she walked away from the moaning and groaning though she did hear one of the ladies say something that made her stumble a little.

"Oh Master! Please fill my womb with your cum!"

Rei had to blush a bit when this reminded her of her younger days when she would bring in some friends of hers to please Hikari, though he was much more mannered back then.

She then moved a bit faster to get away from the room while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene now showed the inside of Atomsk's apartment while TME, now cleaned and fully dressed, walked out of the bathroom and gave a sigh of relief when he sat on the couch.**

 **"Phew… I finally feel clean now." TME said while he relaxed on the couch.**

 **"Yeah. About time. Who knew it was from one trash can." Atomsk said.**

 **"Yeah, anyway think the chapter turned out well?" TME said when he points up at the story.**

 **"Oh yeah. We have some nice morning lemons with Cedrina x Emerald and Cedric x Lillum. Hope no one gets any ideas on Cedric x Lillum lol. But at least Emerald is giving Cedrina a chance and stuff. Plus he gets a two for one special as he got Maite as his second woman thanks to the pact. There's also the big party. Talk about a big awkward moment with Ookami and Hikari as they reunite in their own. I will say that the girls had their work cut out when they had to help contain Dark for obvious reasons… in more ways than one lol. On the plus side seems Cedric finally got the courage to talk to a girl, which is Azure. Fingers crossed on that." Atomsk said as he crossed his fingers.**

 **"Indeed, and we can have some more interactions next time and even have a rewind of sorts to go back to the party after Rei left to talk with Ookami and the others, for now though we should end this Outro, I'm getting a bit tired so mind if I crash on the couch here?" TME said while he cracks his neck a few times to get some kinks undone in his body.**

 **"Yeah sure." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

 **"Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. But sorry we have to cut this outro short but TME is a bit tired so we'll catch you next chapter with the girls waking up. Hopefully Emerald is back to normal. Let's just hope that he doesn't hate them. Anyway see you next time deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
